la mentira perfecta
by RoSa NeGrA 19
Summary: Que seria capaz de hacer kyouhei para que sunako se quede a su lado... aparece nuevos miembros de la familia Nakahara... todo saldra como ellos desean o Takeshi lograra que ellos se separen y obtener su tan ansiada herencia U/U Sunako N. X Kyouhei T.
1. Chapter 1

The wallflower no me pertenece, es de la magnífica Tomoko Hayakawa. Solo me divierto haciendo una historia diferente al trama de la serie… espero que les guste. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios… jejeje

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

**- Vete de mi cuarto – **dijo Sunako muy enojada tratando de empujar a Kyouhei – **es que no puedo estar tranquila en mi santuario.**

**- Deja de molestar –** dijo tirándose en unos cojines **– no puedo ver una película tranquilamente –** dijo tomando un bocadillo de Sunako – **no voy a molestar.**

**- Tu sola presencia es una molestia –** dijo Sunako abriendo la puerta **– sal.**

**- Si que eres molesta –** dijo parándose **– deberías tratar de ser más comprensiva -** dijo mirándola directamente.

**- Brillante, es que no entiendes que voy a morir de un sangrado si tú estás cerca mío.**

**- Exagerada, además tus argumentos son patrañas** – Sunako lo miro de mala manera – **como dices "la luz y la oscuridad no pueden estar juntas" –** dijo tratando de imitar su voz **– puras tonterías que dices para ocultar tus miedos –** dijo tomando la manilla de la puerta **– que duermas bien –** con esto último cerró la puerta.

Las personas pueden cambiar a lo largo de los años y Sunako Nakahara era una de esas personas durante mucho tiempo fue una chica igual a las demás, pero una situación inesperada hizo que su vida diera un giro de 180 grados. De que sirvió decirle a la persona que le gustaba sus sentimientos si estos fueron rechazados de la peor manera. Ahora vivía con cuatro criaturas extremadamente brillantes, vivir tantos años con ellos había hecho que algo dentro de ella cambiara, pero una cosa era verdad ellos nunca se enterarían de ellos.

**- Hola amigos nos vemos después de mucho tiempo** – dijo Hiroshi muy contento -** han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo. Las criaturas brillantes siguen intentando cambia a mi amiga Sunako-chan, aunque no lo lograran.**

**- Es muy difícil pero ya hemos logrado varios cambios - **dijo muy contento Ranmaru.

**- Esas son patrañas** – dijo Kyouhei muy aburrido –** ella seguirá igual hasta su muerte.**

**- No digas esas cosas tan malas –** dijo Yuki **– ella puede cambiar**

**- Dices esas cosas porque tú no quieres que Sunako-chan cambie –** dijo Ranmaru muy divertido

**- Ya dejen de molestar al enamorado –** dijo Takenaga – **él todavía no es capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos.**

**- Arrg –** gruño Kyouhei **– dejen de decir tonterías.**

**- Yo no permitiré que me separen de Sunako-chan –** dijo hiroshi apareciendo de la nada **– si se atreven yo los desapareceré. Jajajajajaja**

**- noooo – **gritaron los cObardes excepto Kyouhei que estaba molesto - _cObardes_ – pensó Kyouhei.

**- Hiroshi-kun –** dijo Sunako en un hilo de voz **– crees que la criatura brillante tenga razón.**

**- Sunako-chan hay cosas en las que tiene razón, pero tú eres la única que decide qué hacer con su vida.**

_- Si supieras hiroshi-kun que eso no es totalmente cierto –_ Sunako se acerco a la ventana **– mañana será otro día, veremos que ocurre.**

Otro día en la mansión Nakahara, las criaturas brillantes todavía no habían despertado aun, así que tenía toda la tranquilidad posible para preparar el desayuno. La conversación con la criatura brillante la tenían de mal humor, como se atrevía a profanar su lugar sagrado con su luz; porque no era capaz de entenderla, ella nunca sería una dama. Ella seguía siendo la misma aunque los que la rodeaban quisieran cambiarla, nada ni nadie lo haría.

**- Nakahara Sunako -** porque tenía que tener tan mala suerte - **¿Qué vas a hacer de desayuno?- **dios eso era en lo único que pensaba esa criatura brillante.

**- Todavía no lo sé –** dijo malhumorada **– criatura brillante –** estar cerca de esa criatura brillante la confundía cada vez más, vivían juntos desde hace tanto tiempo y en el ella había descubierto varias cosas relacionadas con la criatura brillante. Su forma de ser, su voz, sus ojos, todo en él la confundía; era el chico más guapo de la ciudad, asediado por las mujeres (mejor dicho acosado, un día de estos vas a hacer algo muy peligroso), todas creían que era el hombre perfecto, pero ella sabía algo que ellas no "Él no era perfecto". Él tenía tantas cosas ocultas dentro de su retorcida alma, podía ser la obra maestra de Dios pero en el interior era el mismísimo demonio; sufría por el rechazo de su madre y ella lo descubrió de la peor manera: rechazándolo del mismo modo.

Él era capaz de sacrificarse y dar todo de sí por sus amigos, por ella había hecho tantas cosas que no sabía cómo pagarle todo. Cuando ella llego a vivir a la casa de su tía él era el más preocupado en que cambiara; pero ahora era diferente, ella podía ser como quisiera sin que la molestaran.

**- Espero que sea algo bueno pero ya sabes sin zanahorias** – una genial idea paso por la macabra mente de Sunako, de vez en cuando era divertido molestar a la criatura brillante.

**- Esta bien –** dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante que asusto a Kyouhei. Tendría que cuidarse porque ella era muy peligrosa **– ya puedes irte –** dijo empuñando su cuchillo **- necesito tranquilidad –** Kyouhei se asusto mucho pero él sabía que ella no le haría nada malo, hace mucho ya lo hubiera desaparecido no lo creen. Tenía que dejarla tranquila después de su pequeña discusión de ayer o seria hombre muerto.

**- Buenos días Sunako-chan –** dijo Takenaga entrando por la puerta. Oda Takenaga era una de las personas a las cuales Sunako podía temer. Su ingenio y gran conocimiento de diversos temas lo hacia una persona un tanto manipuladora, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando Noi-chan esta cerca de él, podía llegar a ser la persona más tonta que puede existir.

**- Buenos días –** vivir tantos años con ellos habían hecho que Sunako pudiera abrirse un poco más, podía ser ella misma sí que nadie la criticara excepto cuando llegaba Oba-chan. Cada vez que ella llegaba los obligaba a realizar todos sus caprichos.

Ella nunca alcanzaría las expectativas de su Oba-chan y eso la entristecía, ella siempre quiso ser como ella pero las circunstancias no se dieron y todo se arruino, siendo la vergüenza de toda la familia. Cada vez que recordaba a su familia un gran resentimiento crecía dentro de su alma.

**- Sunako-chan buenos días –** dijo entrando un muy contento Yuki **– chicos tuve un sueño muy extraño -** Toyama Yukinojo era como un niño pequeño (mejor dicho una niña) era al que más cariño le tenía Sunako, aunque no hay que olvidar que es él que más miedo le tiene.

**- Buenos días, Yuki-kun –** había pasado mucho tiempo para que ella pudiera llamarlos por sus nombres pero después de tantos años no podía decir el de la "criatura brillante" su nombre era lo más difícil que existía en su vocabulario.

**- No puedo creer que ya nos llames por nuestros nombres –** así hizo su aparición la última criatura brillante **– buenos días –** Morii Ranmaru era el estudiante más seductor de la escuela, era un mujeriego, pero su corazón ya tenía dueña. Tamao-chan había logrado ingresar a ese corazón y con el paso del tiempo hacerlo suyo.

**- Sunako-chan, no ha llamado Oba-chan –** al escuchar "Oba-chan" todos se asustaron, solo una llamada de ella podía arruinarles el día.

**- No, pero ya debe estar por llamar –** contesto muy tranquila - _ya me imagino para que debe ser._

_- ¿Qué le pasa? Esta muy pensativa –_Kyouhei solo mirándola podía saber si algo bueno o malo le ocurría.

**- Apurémonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –** la escuela puede ser el lugar más querido o el más odiado dependiendo la opinión de cada uno. Kyouhei la odiaba, era un lugar muy ruidoso y las personas no lo dejaban en paz. Pero con el paso del tiempo había descubierto algo muy interesante "cuando estaba con Sunako lo dejaban tranquilo" ella era como su espanta locas, ella inspiraba miedo a los que la rodeaban, al principio aunque quisiera negarlo ella le causo miedo pero descubrió que ella era la que tenía miedo de ser rechazada y quién no. El entendía todo lo que le ocurría por eso decidió no seguir molestándola con el asunto de ser una dama porque para él ya lo era. Ser una dama no era vestir bien y parecer una muñeca, era ser uno mismo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, las criaturas brillantes pasaron el peor día de sus vidas posible, era posible que todas las mujeres de la escuela se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para molestarlos o según ella admirar su belleza, fueron perseguidos por toda la escuela según ella para entregarles sus bentos sino hubiera sido por Sunako hubieran sido atrapados.

**- Cada vez están peor –** dijo Takenaga tratando de recuperar la respiración **– no pueden entender que no los vamos a aceptar – **dijo recostándose en la mesa.

**- Ellas nunca aceptan razones –** dijo Kyouhei tirado en el suelo de la sala de ciencias - ahora sí que estoy enojado me han arruinado la hora de descanso.

**- Gracias Sunako-chan por dejarnos entrar –** dijo muy feliz Yuki. Si ella no los dejaba entrar en ese momento podrían decir que serian hombres muertos.

**- Pero estaremos libre de todo esto por unas semanas –** dijo Ranmaru recuperándose del desconcierto **– ¿qué piensan hacer por las vacaciones?**

**-** **No lo sé, lo único que quiero es descansar de este infierno –** dijo muy enojado Kyouhei.

**- Vayamos a la playa –** dijo Yuki saltando como un niño **– será muy divertido**

**- Es un buena idea –** Sunako haría todo lo posible para no ir, aunque tuviera que hacerse pasar por enferma.

**- Sunako –** llamo Kyouhei y todos lo voltearon a ver **- ¿Dónde están nuestros bentos? –** todos lo miraban una gotita detrás de sus cabezas

**- No puedo creer que solo pienses en eso –** dijo Takenaga pero en ese momento se escucho cuatro rugidos de estómagos, todos se miraron avergonzados.

**- Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría, así que traje sus bentos aquí –** todos la vieron con ojos de corderos degollados.

**- Sunako eres la mejor –** dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El resto del día paso normal y el glorioso momento de la salida llego, se daba inicio a las esperadas vacaciones.

**- Al fin libre de todas esas locas –** dijo Kyouhei con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza **– ya estoy harto de todo esto.**

**- Pero ya se acabara, no te olvides que después de las vacaciones comenzaran los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.**

**- No nos lo recuerdes –** dijo Ranmaru **– todo porque iras a estudiar al extranjero al igual que yo – **todos se pusieron un poco tristes.

**- No es momento de pensar en eso –** dijo Kyouhei abrazándolos **– nunca nos olvidaremos eso es lo que importa, pero aprovecharemos nuestros últimos meses juntos –** Sunako veía la escena con mucha tristeza, después de tantos años tendrían que separarse.

**- Sunako –** ella se sorprendió del cambio de voz **- ¿Qué harás para cenar? –** todos lo vieron con cara de resignación, él era un barril sin fondo.

El trayecto a la casa fue realmente tranquilo, era verdad el momento de la separación estaba a unos pasos, cada uno erigiría su destino y ella ya lo había hecho también.

**- Quiero camarón frito –** dijo Kyouhei entrando a la cocina **– hay que celebrar que estamos de vacaciones y que la próxima semana nos iremos a la playa.**

**- Deja de molestar a Sunako-chan –** dijo Yuki desde la puerta **– ella vera que cocinar –** Kyouhei la vio con mala cara, lo iba a matar cuando lo alcanzara – **espera, era solo una opción –** en el momento que Kyouhei cogió a Yuki sonó el teléfono.

**- Moshi moshi –** Ranmaru fue el que contesto el teléfono **– Oba-chan –** dijo asustado casi tirando el teléfono, los demás lo rodearon preocupados **- ¡que! … quiere hablar con Sunako-chan –** las criaturas brillantes se miraron confundidos.

**- Que exagerado, pásame el teléfono - **_¿Qué está ocurriendo? - _Se preguntaron al ver que Sunako aceptara hablar con Oba-chan **– alo Oba-chan estaba esperando su llamada.**

**- Alo hija… ya debes suponer para que te llamo con tanta insistencia –** dijo Oba-chan un tanto preocupada.

**- Si… ya voy a terminar la escuela y tengo que elegir entre las opciones que me dieron cuando tenía 10 años –** era verdad solo tenía dos opciones y tenía que decidir ahora.

**- Si, lo sé – **dijo Oba-chan resignada **– te llamo para hablar precisamente de eso –** tenía miedo de la respuesta de Sunako, ella estaba tan enojada porque su familia eligió el destino de su sobrina.

**- Como heredera de las empresas Nakahara debo cumplir con los designios que mi abuela tenga para mí** – _Abuela_ – pensaron todos.

**- No puedo creer que harás lo que ellos elijan –** ahora sí que estaba furiosa y en su estado sería capaz de cualquier cosa **– te casaras con quien ellos escojan.**

**- No, eso nunca –** porque su Oba-chan no podía entender **- no voy a casarme –** _¿casarse?, ella no puede casarse _– pensó sorprendido Kyouhei.

**- Entonces te irás al extranjero –** eso sería muy difícil para ella, Sunako era su pequeña niña y no podría soportar tenerla tan lejos.

**- Prefiero vivir en el extranjero por varios años separada de las personas que quiero a casarme con alguien a quien no amo –** Sunako sonaba tan segura y decidida **– esa es la opción que elijo – **todos los presentes en ese momento en la sal estaban con los sentimientos encontrados, ella también estaría lejos de ellos. Un rubio de ojos ambarinos sentía que su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

**- Pero no olvides que tienes otra opción –** esa opción nunca la podría realizar **– sé que será difícil pero tengo una idea genial.**

**- ¿Idea? – **Eso sí que era raro y daba miedo, las ideas de Oba-chan siempre tenían algo retorcido **- ¿Qué tienes planeado Oba-chan?**

**- Haremos creer a toda la familia de que tienes novio –** ahora si Oba-chan había perdido la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría hacerse pasar por su novio **– y que eres la dama perfecta.**

**- Oba-chan –** llamo Sunako **– eso será difícil –** ella no aceptaría, no sería capaz de obligar a una persona a seguir toda esta farsa.

**- no tienes de que preocuparte –** como no quería que se preocupara – pásale el teléfono a Ranmaru _– Ranmaru, ¿Qué tienes planeado Oba-chan? –_ **Los chicos nos ayudaran** _en especial Kyouhei_ – ahora sí que ellos estaban en problemas por años habían tratado de que ella se convirtiera en una dama y ahora Oba-chan los ponía en mas aprietos.

**- Ranmaru –** el aludido volteo preocupado **– Oba-chan quiere hablar contigo**

**- Con… conmigo – dijo con miedo -** _¿Qué querrá que hagamos esta vez?_ **– está bien**

**- Iré a preparar la cena –** dijo entregándole el teléfono – por favor **– todos estaban viéndola raro –** no acepten las locuras que Oba-chan les proponga **- ¡Que! – **Pensaron todos **– no quiero que ninguno de ustedes esté involucrado en esto – diciendo** esto entro en la cocina.

**- Oba-chan que está ocurriendo, Sunako está actuando de manera extraña y no quiere nos entrometamos en esto –** _Sunako porque no aceptas la ayuda de tus amigos_ – pensó Oba-chan.

**- Esto es tan difícil –** dijo con la voz más **reducida – mi familia decidió el destino de Sunako cuando ella tenía 10 años –** todos estaba escuchando por el teléfono **– quieren que se case, pero ni loca –** dijo cambiando de voz, casi dejándolos sordos **– permitiré que se case sin amor.**

**- Pero nosotros que podemos hacer –** dijo Takenaga tomando el teléfono** – por años hemos tratado de cambiar a Sunako y ella ha dado todo de sí pero los cambios han sido pequeños – **era verdad, Sunako era más abierta con ellos pero eso no la hacía una dama.

**- Si, entiendo todo lo que dice, pero sé que ustedes no permitirán que Sunako haga algo que no quiere –** dijo triste otra vez **– no quiero que se vaya a un país que no conoce sola a estudiar lo que ellos quieran.**

**- Eso nunca –** dijo Kyouhei tomando el teléfono **– ella… debe** _estar cerca de mi_ **estudiar lo que desee y en donde quiera –** dijo mirando a los chicos que asentían dando su apoyo.

**- Harás lo que sea –** _si es necesario me la llevare a cualquier parte de Japón para que pueda ser feliz_ **– serias capaz de hacerte pasar por su novio.**

_- ¿Novio? –_ Dejo caer el teléfono, Yuki lo cogió y lo miro sorprendido **– Kyouhei que piensas hacer – **dijo Takenaga.

Merece un review


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy muy contenta por los animosos comentarios, ya tengo muchas ideas para los próximos capítulos… acepto cualquier sugerencia (pero no paro mucho tiempo en fanfiction así que les dejo mi correo para que puedan escribirme ahí: shura_).

Los personajes de the wallflower no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Tomoko Hayakawa, a mí solo me gusta divertirme escribiendo historias de ellos. U/U

**Ocho años atrás**

**- Ella es una niña todavía, no puede aceptar tales responsabilidades –** dijo una Oba-chan mucho más joven.

**- Ella es la heredera de las empresas y debe aceptar ese cargo con responsabilidad – **dijo un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante.

**- Por dios es una niña de 10 años –** dijo el padre de Sunako lleno de ira **– ella puede escoger lo que desee, nadie la va a obligar.**

**- Nadie la está obligando –** Sunako se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta - _no puede ser cierto, soy solo una niña no pueden obligarme a casarme _**– casarse es la mejor opción, podríamos buscarle a alguien muy interesante –** dijo mirando a su esposa.

**- Sunako escogerá lo que desee –** dijo una mujer mayor sentada en la cabecera de la mesa** – nadie la obligara –** tenia la piel tan blanca como el de las muñecas de porcelana y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Sunako **– por mi parte doy por terminada esta innecesaria reunión familiar. Mi nieta me espera en mi habitación –** todos los presentes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia demostrando el respeto que le tenían a la cabeza de la familia Nakahara. Sunako salió corriendo al cuarto de su abuela.

**- ¿Por qué estas llorando Sunako? –** Pregunto la mujer al ingresar a su dormitorio **– escuchaste la conversación –** Sunako asintió **– mi pequeña no te preocupes yo te ayudare –** Sunako la miro sorprendida **– es verdad que como heredera de todas estas empresas tienes solo dos opciones que escoger cuando cumplas 18 años –** los ojos de Sunako se llenaron de lagrimas, odiaba las opciones que tenia **– casarte es una –** dijo acariciando su mejilla para limpiar alguna de las lagrimas **– y la otra es que tendrás que irte a estudiar al extranjero la carrera que el consejo escoja para ti –** esa era la parte que Sunako odiaba de **opción – pero yo te tengo otra opción, es la que escogió Mine-chan** – _otra opción_ – pensó Sunako más **animada – si demuestras que eres una joven educada y respetuosa –** Sunako asentía **– y si para esa época tienes un novio que te quiera tanto como a sí mismo – **dijo muy animada su abuela **– podrás quedarte en Japón y estudiar lo que tú quieras.**

**¿Podría escoger esa? –** pregunto un poco más tranquila Sunako.

**Claro, porque no podrías –** dijo abrazándola **– no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo.**

**Te quiero mucho abuela –** dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

**Actualidad**

**- Pero todo eso se arruino cuando cambie mi forma de ser –** dijo Sunako lavando las verduras** – ellos no creerán que cambie de un momento a otro, son muy inteligentes y maliciosos.**

**- ¡Que! -** _Me encantaría poder ayudarla pero ni loca aceptara_

**- No es para tanto –** _exagerado_ – estaba nervioso, él todavía estaba confundido acerca de sus sentimientos, pero algo en su interior le decía que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara **– acuérdate de la vez que se hicieron pasar por novios en la fiesta de una de mis amigas** (mejor dio enemiga – capítulo 99 del manga para los que no lo saben) **no fue tan difícil para ti, hasta se besaron.**

**- Bueno… en ese momento era necesario –** era verdad aquella vez cuando vio que esas mujeres se burlaban de Sunako no pudo contenerse y en un arranque la beso.

**- Esta vez no sería muy diferente –** _aunque tendríamos que engañar a muchas personas y hacer que las personas hablen de su romance para que todo sea creíble, ese era un inconveniente que no había tomado en cuenta, conocía muy bien a su Sunako-chan, ella no haría cosas tan empalagosas en público._

**- Yo haría lo que fuera para ayudar a Sunako –** todos los vieron sorprendidos hasta Oba-chan casi suelta el teléfono de la impresión**- pero ella no aceptara tan fácilmente.**

**- No había pensado en eso –** ella es muy orgullosa como para aceptar lo que le voy a proponer.

**- Pero… -** todos lo miraron **– podría hablar con ella y tratar de convencerla –** convencerla era lo más difícil del plan de Oba-chan, él sabía que con la ayuda de todos las personas de la ciudad y hasta la familia de Sunako creería de que ellos eran novios **– después de hablar con ella le llamaría para decirle lo que ella decisión.**

**- Genial idea Kyouhei-kun** – _kun_ – pensaron todos.

- _Esta mujer está loca_ –** yo hablo con usted cuando tenga su respuesta.**

**- De acuerdo, llámame a cualquier hora, espero tu llamada, bye –** ahora sí que todos estaban preocupados.

**- ¿Qué harás Kyouhei? –** él volteo y los miro directamente

**- Hare lo que sea por ella –** _no quiero que este lejos de mi_ – **tendré que convencerla.**

**- La cena esta lista –** dijo Sunako entrando en la sala, todos fueron saliendo de la sala para dirigirse al comedor, pero Kyouhei se quedo a su lado.

**- Sunako –** ella volteo a verlo **– todo va a estar bien –** le dijo tomando su mano, ella se sorprendió.

**- ¿Qué tonterías haces y dices criatura brillante? –** Sunako dijo eso soltando la mano de Kyouhei, tuvo que voltear su cara al lado contrario de él para que no viera su sonrojo.

**- No es momento para hablar de eso, tengo hambre –** dijo entrando al comedor** – hablaremos después.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa criatura brillante, estás loco? – **Kyouhei la vio sorprendido y empezó a reír **– de que te ríes, no he dicho nada gracioso**

**Es solo que no me esperaba ese comentario –** dijo sentándose en la mesa.

_- Loco_ – pensó antes de entra a su cuarto.

Sunako entro un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de Kyouhei **– como se atreve a tocarme, **_aunque no me molesto –_ Sunako se sorprendió de su pensamiento - _¿qué te pasa Sunako, tú no eres así?_

**- Hiroshi-kun crees que deba irme al extranjero** – dijo otra vez triste.

**- Sunako-chan no puedes seguir pensando es eso te hace daño además ya habías tomado una decisión.**

**- Si, tienes razón, no tengo otra opción – **_solo que muy dentro de mi me hubiera gustado poder quedarme _**– sabes la criatura brillante está actuando más raro de lo normal, será por lo que estuvo hablando con Oba-chan –** ella se sentó en su cama **– espero que no los meta en problemas, ya han hecho mucho tratando de cambiarme durante todos estos años.**

**- Pero no lo han logrado –** dijo Hiroshi un poco feliz.

**- Es cierto, pero –** miro por la ventana – siento como si algo en mi interior ha cambiado –_ como si algo de su luz ha ingresado en mi corazón_ – **sabes a veces los comentarios y acciones de la criatura brillante me confunden –** dijo parándose y serrando la ventana **– tu sabes que me está sucediendo Hiroshi-kun.**

**- Sunako no estarás enamorada de él –** dijo triste Hiroshi-kun.

**- No Hiroshi, ese debe ser un error, no puedo estar enamorada de la criatura brillante –** Sunako volvió a sentarse en la cama.

**- Sunako-chan mira dentro de tu corazón, ya no lo puedes negar, lo que sientes por esa criatura brillante es nuevo para ti –** dijo Hiroshi-kun tristemente.

**- Piensa bien lo que sientes Sunako-chan –** dijo Josephine

**- Chicos –** Sunako estaba conteniendo las lagrimas **– tengo miedo de sufrir nuevamente.**

**- Tienes que poner en orden tus ideas antes de tomar una decisión, pero no te olvides de nosotros – **dijo Hiroshi con una lágrima en su ojo.

**- Como podría olvidarme de ustedes –** dijo abrazándolos **– ustedes siempre han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.**

**- Sunako cuando te vayas al extranjero no podrás llevarte a ninguno de nosotros –** _es cierto, cuando este lejos no los podre ver por mucho tiempo y conociendo a mi familia los desaparecerán para que los olvide totalmente, ¿Qué hare_? **– Sunako-chan no llores, tú sabías que un día nos tendríamos que separar –** dijo Akira muy triste.

**- No pensé que ese momento llegaría tan pronto –** era cierto ella tenía que ganar tiempo, pero como.

**- Cambiemos de tema –** dijo George **– no nos gusta verte llorar.**

**- Tienes razón –** dijo tratando de no llorar **– todavía tenemos unos meses juntos –** dijo sonriendo. Llega un momento en nuestras vidas en que pensamos que todo ya está acabado que no podemos cambiar lo que nos ocurre, pero llegan a nuestra vida situaciones inesperadas que cambian todo lo que pensamos y eso estaba a punto de ocurrir en la vida de Sunako.

**- ¿Cómo crees que tomo esta propuesta? –** dijo Ranmaru terminando su comida.

**- No lo sé, puede que no acepte, pero hablare sinceramente con ella –** _pero sería la única forma en la que ella se quede _– Kyouhei ya había decidido hacer lo que sea por Sunako, solo tenía que hablar con ella. En ese momento escucharon una música que provenía del cuarto de Sunako.

**- Esta es la primera vez que escuchamos música desde el cuarto de Sunako.**

**- Puede que la escuche cuando nosotros no estamos –** dijo Takenaga volviendo a leer su libro.

**- Muchachos –** todos voltearon a ver a Kyouhei – **deséenme suerte** – _espero que no me mate, aunque ella ha tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo._

**- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –** Sunako estaba llorando debajo de sus sabanas **– no quiero separarme de Hiroshi-kun y los demás –** Kyouhei escucho los lamentos a través de la puerta – _no quiero separarme de las criaturas brillantes_** – quisiera desaparecer y que mi familia nunca me encontrara.**

**- Esa sería una opción muy buena – **dijo Kyouhei serrando la puerta.

**- Criatura brillante –** que hacia el ahí, ella no quería ver a nadie y menos en ese **estado - ¿Qué haces aquí?** – dijo tratando se secar sus lagrimas.

**- Pues… veras… yo… -** _ay parezco un tarado_ – Kyouhei estaba a punto de sacarse los cabellos – **quería hablar sobre una propuesta que me hizo Oba-chan.**

**- Les pedí por favor que no aceptaran nada que Oba-chan le pidiera –** dijo Sunako saliendo de **cama – no pienso hablar de eso contigo.**

**- Sunako –** dijo acercándose y tomando su barbilla con ese movimiento hizo que lo mirara **– sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarte, si aceptas lo que te voy a decir no tendrás que separarte de tus amigos.**

**- Por favor no me lo pongas tan difícil –** dijo volteando su rostro **– no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se ponga en peligro – **eso sorprendió a Kyouhei **– conozco a mi familia y serán capaces de cualquier cosa para lograr lo que se proponen.**

**- Igual que yo –** Sunako lo miro directamente **– acepta, nosotros te ayudaremos – **Kyouhei la soltó y se acerco a Hiroshi **– haremos creer a tu familia de que tienes novio y así –** volteo a verla** – te podrás quedar con nosotros –** dijo señalando a Hiroshi y a los demás – _por favor acepta, no podría aceptar verte casada con alguien más._

**- Pero nadie aceptara ser novio de alguien como yo –** Kyouhei sintió como si hubieran apuñalado su corazón.

**- Por qué siempre tienes que menospreciarte –** dijo sentándose en la cama.

**- Mírame no soy nadie –** dijo al borde de las lagrimas **– solo me ven como la heredera de las industrias Nakahara.**

**- Yo no te veo así –** Sunako lo miro sorprendida **– yo te veo como mi compañera, como mi amiga y por eso sería capaz de hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarte.**

**- Gracias –** dijo sentándose también en la cama – **pero nadie aceptara aunque le paguen todo el dinero del mundo.**

**- Yo no lo creo –** dijo mirándola de reojo para poder ver su expresión **– yo conozco a una persona que lo haría sin recibir nada a cambio –** Sunako lo miro directamente **– no me mires de esa manera –** dijo tratando de contener la risa.

**- ¿Quién? –** Pregunto extrañada **– no te creo – **dijo furiosa.

**- Por qué no creerme –** dijo parándose igual de furioso que ella.

**- Entonces dime quien es para creerte –** dijo parándose también.

**- Yo –** el cuarto se lleno de un silencio extraño, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones sobresaltas de ambos jóvenes.

**- Tú –** fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sunako.

**- Si –** dijo abrazándola – **lo hago porque eres mi amiga** – ella le correspondió el abrazo –** no pido nada a cambio** – ella no podía creer lo que decía – _de verdad sería capaz de hacer todo eso por mi _**– solo quiero que tú seas feliz…**

Continuara…

Que tal, espero que les guste esta historia. Creen que merece un review. U/U


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a las personas que comentan mi fic… no esperaba que les gustara tanto. Me he propuesto subir un capitulo cada dos semanas para que mi imaginación vuele y puede escribir como una loca O_O… espero seguir resibiendo sus comentarios me gustan mucho…

Como siempre has que recordar que estos magníficos personajes le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa.

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

**- Kyouhei alguna vez te has enamorado –** dijo una mujer sentada en un gran sillón delante de kyouhei.

**- No, nunca –** dijo tomando asiento **– pero creo que nunca lo hare.**

**- Sé que has tenido malas experiencias con las mujeres –** dijo parándose y acercándose a la ventana, era una tarde tranquila excepto por el rechinar de dientes por parte de kyouhei **– pero llegara el momento en que te enamores y seas capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona.**

**- No creo que eso llegue a ocurrir –** dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta **– nadie me querrá tal como soy, solo se fijan en mí por mi físico – **estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de esa mujer.

**- Yo creo que estas equivocado, ya llegara tu momento.**

**- No tienes porque hacerlo –** dijo mirando hacia un costado para que no viera su sonrojo.

**- Déjame probarte que puedes confiar en mí –** dijo abrazándola mas fuerte **– lo hare si tu aceptas, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo si tú no quieres –** kyouhei soltó el abrazo y tomo sus manos **– confía en mí.**

**- Quiero confiar en ti – **kyouhei la miro alegre, ella estaba siendo sincera con él **– tengo miedo –** dijo sorprendida de sus palabras.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte, pero piénsalo aunque sea esta noche, sería una buena opción para salvarte –** tenía que convencerla, era lo único que pasaba por la mente de kyouhei.

**- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? –** pregunto sonrojada.

**- Creo que nunca me entenderías –** dijo soltando sus manos – _no soy capaz de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti_ – **ya es mucha charla por una noche, me voy a dormir hablamos mañana.**

**- Kyo…** - era su imaginación o lo iba a llamar por su nombre – **criatura brillante muchas gracias** – _dios casi lo llamo por su nombre_ – pensó sorprendida sunako.

**- No tienes porque agradecerme –** dijo acercándose a la puerta **– todavía no he hecho nada.**

**- Verdaderamente puedo confiar en ti –** dijo sorprendiendo a kyouhei.

**- Somos amigos –** dijo saliendo **– y los amigos se apoyan en todo momento.**

**- Si –** kyouhei sonrió.

**- Bueno que me consideras tu amigo –** dijo alegre **– pero podrías dejar de llamarme criatura brillante, cuando me llamas así me hace enojar –** sunako se sonrojo.

**- Creo que me pase de la raya –** dijo triste **– hasta mañana –** serró la puerta detrás de él – _idiota, eso era mucho pedir._

_- ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte por tu nombre? _– **Kyouhei **– dijo sunako amargada consigo misma.

Ahora sí que estaba confundida, las palabras de kyouhei la habían tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que el aceptara tal farsa.

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer sunako-chan? –** pregunto hiroshi.

**- Crees que deba aceptar la propuesta de la criatura brillante –** sunako tenía una pequeña esperanza en las palabras de kyouhei, creía en el, pero tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.

**- No es una mala idea –** dijo josephine **– podrías quedarte con nosotros.**

**- Eso lo sé, pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos; es algo que rompería el orden natural de las cosas –** _la luz y la oscuridad nunca podrán estar juntas._

**- Pero no sería una relación de verdad –** dijo hiroshi – **él solo esta apoyándote.**

**- Es cierto –** dijo triste – _él nunca se enamoraría de mí, alguien como él nunca me vera como algo más que su amiga._

**- Tienes toda la noche para pensar –** dijo josephine.

**- Lo pensare chicos –** dijo entrando en su cama **– tengo que encontrar una solución a todo esto **_**–**__ es cierto no hay amor de por medio, pero que pasara con lo que yo siento_ – después de varios intentos pudo dormir, pero en otro lugar de la casa las cosas eras diferentes.

**- Dios me expuse como un tarado –** dijo kyouhei tirándose a su cama **- ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella no acepta?**

**- Si ella tanto te importa –** kyouhei se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de la cama **– debes decirle lo que sientes –** dijo takenaga serrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Eso me lo dices tú –** lo miro con suspicacia **– ya sabes que es muy difícil decir lo que uno siente a los demás –** se acomodo en su cama y coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**- Es verdad lo que dices –** si que kyouhei sacaba de sus casillas a takenaga** – pero intentarlo te dará una buena satisfacción – **dijo takenaga recordando lo difícil que fue para el abrirse totalmente a su Noi-chi.

**- Si, entiendo lo que me dices –** dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos **– pero no tengo el valor de abrir mi corazón y recibir la espada directamente –** dijo kyouhei haciendo drama.

**- Kyouhei –** él volteo a verlo **– no sabía que fueras un romántico.**

**- Deja de decir estupideces –** dijo enojado **– nunca me había enamorado –** kyouhei estaba cada vez mas frustrado, esta conversación con takenaga no lo estaba ayudando en nada **– tengo miedo de ser rechazado –** nunca en su vida había demostrado sus sentimientos a los demás.

**- Pero es bueno saber que ya te distes cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia sunako-chan –** takenaga estaba conteniendo la risa y kyouhei se estaba enojando cada vez mas – **eres más lento en el amor que yo –** diciendo eso estalló en carcajadas.

**- No me vengas con esas idioteces –** dijo kyouhei sonrojado **– ya hasta te parece a ranmaru.**

**- No me metas en tus problemas, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un tarado respecto a sunako-chan y tus sentimientos –** dijo ranmaru desde la puerta **– ups… me delate solo –** los presentes en el cuarto estallaron en risas.

**- No puedo creer que seas tan idiota – **dijo takenaga **– ya me imaginaba que estabas detrás de la puerta, pero no me esperaba que te delataras solo.**

**- Estabas detrás de la puerta como vieja chismosa –** dijo muy **enojado – ahora te mato –** _es que no puedo tener algo de privacidad_ – lo correteo por todo el cuarto y se detuvieron en la puerta ahí pudo ver a otra persona que trataba de huir **– tú también –** dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

**- Hola kyouhei –** dijo mirándolo con cara de inocente y con lagrimas en los ojos **– no te enojes, solo estábamos preocupados por ti.**

**- Yo no – **dijo ranmaru muy tranquilo **– tu vida es tan agobiante que hace querer interferir –** kyouhei estaba a punto de tirársele encima, pero takenaga lo detuvo

**- Tranquilízate no sacas nada enojándote**

**- Es solo que esta estresado, ya lo conoces –** dijo ranmaru sentándose en la cama

**- Yo no estoy estresado –** dijo haciendo un puchero **– estoy intranquilo, pero tú te atreves a decir que mi vida es agobiante –** dijo de manera mordaz **– tus padres quieren casarte a la fuerza.**

**- Yo no creo que sea a la fuerza –** dijo takenaga mirando por la ventana. Kyouhei lo miro confundido y luego miro a ranmaru y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojado, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar ranmaru se le adelanto.

**- Bueno… pues… el amor nos llega en cualquier momento**

**- ¡Que! –** Dijo tocando la frente de ranmaru **– no estás enfermo** – ranmaru saco la mano de kyouhei bruscamente. Kyouhei lo vio con cara de niño bueno y luego estallo en carcajadas al igual que los demás en el cuarto – **ya te hemos perdido** – dijo kyouhei en broma

**- Si estas enamorado es una enfermedad, creo que todos los que nos encontramos en este cuarto lo estamos** – al escuchar eso todos dejaron de reír y se miraron sonrojados.

- **Bueno… será mejor que dejemos que el "nuevo" enamorado descanse y así **podrá** poner sus ideas en orden –** dijo empujando a los otros dos fuera del cuarto **– tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que sunako-chan no se aleje de él.**

**- Buenas noches kyouhei –** dijo yuki muy animado dándole una palmada en la espalda.

**- Hasta mañana –** dijo kyouhei serrándoles la puerta en la casa.

**- Él nunca va a cambiar –** dijo ranmaru **– pero esa es su forma de ser y por eso lo estimamos mucho.**

**- Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para poder apoyarlo –** dijo yuki entrando a su cuarto.

**- Yuki tiene razón, él nos necesita y mucho más sunako-chan – **dijo ranmaru antes de serrar su puerta.

- _Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verán_ – pensó antes de serrar su puerta.

***Sueño de kyouhei***

Recordaba esta playa era a la cual habían ido hace un año, solo que esta vez estaba solo y eso no era de su agrado, no le gustaba la soledad le daba miedo y tristeza. Se sentó sobre la arena para poder ver más tranquilamente el atardecer, las aves se alejaban en el horizonte y las voces de las personas se escuchaban a lo lejos pero una voz que él tanto conocía lo saco de su momento de tristeza.

Trato de buscar con la mirada a la dueña de esa delicada voz y la vio apoyada en unas rocas cerca de donde él se encontraba, estaba vestida como nunca antes, tenía un vestido blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era de tiras delgadas y sus sedosos cabellos estaban atados en una delicada trenza.

**- Puedo hacerte compañía –** dijo tomando asiento a su costado.

**- Claro –** dijo ella sin mirarlo.

**- Has pensado en lo que hablamos –** dijo mirando hacia el frente.

**- Sí, pero no puedo –** ella estaba conteniendo las lagrimas **– lo mejor será que me vaya al extranjero.**

**- No lo permitiré –** dijo parándose y colocándose enfrente de ella **– yo quiero que te quedes, que estés conmigo –** ya había perdido totalmente el control de sus emociones **– no puedes entender que no quiero que estés lejos de mí –** dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

**- Me quedare si me respondes una pregunta – **kyouhei la miro directamente, las miradas lila y ámbar se encontraron totalmente **- ¿me quieres? –** él no esperaba esa pregunta pero ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

**- Estoy enamorado de ti – **dijo mirándola todo sonrojado **– mi corazón es tuyo desde hace tanto –** sunako le sonrió y le dijo algo que no pudo entender, pero en su interior él sabía lo que ella le había dicho **– quédate conmigo –** ella se acerco rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y el coloco sus manos en su cintura, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, un sonido raro lo desconcertó y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su cama.

Sunako despertó más temprano de lo normal, casi toda la noche se la paso pensando en la propuesta de Kyouhei. Ella había decidido y él tendría que comprenderla.

**- Hiroshi-kun crees que he tomado una buena decisión – **pregunto un poco triste sunako.

**- Tú eres la única que decide, nosotros te hemos dado sugerencias, tú sabrás si la que escogiste fue la mejor.**

**- Yo estaba decidida a irme al extranjero, lo tenía todo planeado pero las palabras de la criatura brillante me llenaron de una extraña esperanza –** _dentro de mi corazón algo había saltado de alegría al ver la iniciativa de kyouhei, pero engañar a mi familia sería algo muy peligroso y no sería capaz de permitir que algo malo le pase a kyouhei._

Kyouhei ya estaba despierto cuando escucho a sunako en la cocina, se levanto se dio una ducha y bajo las escaleras lo más despacio posible. Tenía miedo, eso era verdad, miedo de escuchar de su boca que se iría lejos de él. Eso sería mucho peor que el rechazo de su madre. Quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no sea con él, ese era el verdadero amor, no es así.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina se dio cuenta que sunako estaba rodeada por un aura de depresión, eso le daba mal augurio.

- _¿Cómo le diré? Él tiene que entender mi posición y que no que nada malo le ocurra _– **pero es muy difícil.**

**- ¿Qué es muy difícil? –** pregunto desde la puerta

**- Criatura bri… brillante me asustaste –** sentía que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho.

**- Pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer –** sunako asintió **– puedo saber tu respuesta – **ella lo miro directamente.

**- Estuve pensando toda la noche –** dijo tratando de ocultar la mirada.

**- ¿Qué decidiste? –** sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, solo una palabra de su boca lo haría el hombre más feliz o sentiría que su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos. Nunca antes ni siquiera en una pelea se había sentido tan nervioso.

**- Estoy muy agradecida por tu preocupación –** algo andaba mal, ella estaba siendo muy amable **– pero no puedo obligarte a hacer algo tan difícil y mucho menos que te arriesgues por mí. Por eso he decidido irme al… -** no pudo terminar la frase ya que kyouhei la tenia aprisionada contra su pecho.

**- No digas estupideces, crees que esto es difícil para mí, pues no –** kyouhei contenía sus lagrimas, ella no quería que ella lo viera así **– no quiero que te vayas, entiéndelo –** sunako no pudo soportar más y rompió en llanto.

**- Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, yo ya había decidido pero tus palabras hacen que dude –** kyouhei sabía que esta era su oportunidad.

**- Esa es mi forma de ser –** dijo sonriendo **– intentémoslo –** dijo acariciando su mejilla – **aunque sea solo una vez.**

**- De verdad… quieres hacerlo **– _quiero que me digas que no me valla otra vez, aunque sé que es egoísta de mi parte._

**- Si… porque eres mi única amiga –** sunako lo abrazo con más fuerza

**- ¿Podemos intentarlo? –** dijo mirándolo

**- Claro que si –** dijo limpiando sus lagrimas **– ya no quiero que llores –** ella le sonrió **– a partir de ahora todo será diferente ya lo veras.**

Estoy muy contenta por los reviews, sé que me han pedido que sea más gracioso no se preocupen por eso ya está todo calculado pero quería darle algo de drama al inicio. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia. U_U

Creen que merezca un review U/U


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a mis distinguidos lectores U/U estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me dan ganas de escribir.

Como siempre decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Hayakawa.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios me gustan mucho…

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

Esas demostraciones de afecto tenían un poco débil a Sunako, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**- Sunako –** dijo Kyouhei preocupado - **¿estás bien? Estas un poco pálida.**

**- Es que todavía no estoy acostumbrada a tenerte cerca –** Kyouhei se sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan directa **– pero es extraño –** él la miro confundido **– creo que no me molesta –** dijo mirando hacia otra parte de la cocina para que Kyouhei no viera su sonrojo.

**- Eres muy extraña –** dijo de la nada Kyouhei **– cualquiera en tu posición se sentiría alagada por tenerme a su merced –** Kyouhei se abrazo a sí mismo y después miro a Sunako con cara de niño bueno al hacer eso ambos estallaron en risas que no podían controlar y mucho menos detener.

**- Espera… eso fue muy gracioso –** dijo Sunako tratando de recuperar la calma **– no puedo creer que digas eso.**

**- Como no, soy el chico más guapo de la ciudad y tengo que aprovecharlo jajaja – **Sunako le sonrió **– no me hagas caso, estoy diciendo tonterías.**

**- Casi siempre dices tonterías –** Sunako se acerco a la estufa **– es muy extraño que digas algo sensato –** era difícil contener la risa, Kyouhei la vio con mala cara y volvió a reír.

**- Me gusta estar así contigo –** dijo Kyouhei después de recuperar el aire **– es como si fuéramos personas diferentes – **Sunako miro por la ventana **– perdón, creo que mis comentarios te molestaron.**

**- No, para nada –** dijo devolviéndole la mirada **– es solo que nunca habíamos sido tan abiertos con nuestros sentimientos.**

**- Me gusta que seas así – **dijo Kyouhei **– todo en ti para mi es normal, no quiero que cambies, me gustan mucho tus pasatiempos – **estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ranmaru **– iré a llamar a Oba-chan, debe estar esperando mi llamada – **Sunako lo vio salir tranquilo – _estará bien todo esto_ – pensó Sunako antes de seguir cocinando.

_- Estoy muy contento_ – pensó Kyouhei llegando a la sala – _ella se quedara y nadie le hará daño _– Kyouhei tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Oba-chan.

**- Hello –** dijo una voz en la otra línea.

**- Hola Oba-chan –** dijo Kyouhei lleno de tanta felicidad.

**- Kyouhei-kun no esperaba tu llamada tan temprano –** dijo tomando asiento en su majestuoso sillón rojo.

**- Tenía que hablar con usted lo más pronto posible sobre Sunako –** ahora que tomaba un poco mas de atención esta ocasión no era como las anteriores, tenían que hacer creer a todas las personas que eran novios y eso sería muy peligroso para Sunako, las locas de su club de fans podrían hacerle daño y él nunca se lo perdonaría.

**- No pensé que lograras convencer a Sunako, ella es muy testaruda y tu eres un tonto en estas cosas –** esta mujer es una loca, pero todo lo hago por Sunako no por ella **– iré a la mansión en la tarde, todo tiene que ser perfecto, hablamos más tarde –** colgó el teléfono.

- _Las personas creerán todo esto, espero que sí, aunque no sabré que hacer cuando Sunako se desmaye hasta morir_ – Kyouhei se tiro en el mueble – _aunque hace mucho tiempo que no ha ocurrido_ – desde la vez que estuvieron internados en el hospital ella no había tenido uno de sus desangres (para mis lectores yo me estoy guiando hasta el capítulo 103 del manga, espero que puedan entender u_u) – _ahora que lo pienso, solo se sonroja _– Kyouhei recordó una conversación que tuvieron con Oba-chan unos meses atrás.

***flashback***

**- Sunako-chan está cambiando un poco, pero daría lo que fuera para que volviera a ser la de antes –** todos la miraron confundidos **– siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de las personas, creo que les tenía miedo o le daba vergüenza –** _yo pienso que sigue siendo igual pensó Kyouhei _**– era tan bonita cuando se sonrojaba – **_ahora se muere de un sangrado nasal._

**- Oba-chan por qué quiere que Sunako cambie – **Oba-chan cambio de expresión.

**- Es una cuestión familiar, creo que no me entenderían – **Sunako la vio con miedo **– pero olvidémonos de eso, ustedes dos bellas señoritas son amigas de mi Sunako-chan.**

**- Si – **dijo Tamao haciendo una reverencia **– estoy muy feliz de decir que Sunako-chan es mi amiga.**

**- Espero que puedan apoyarla en lo que necesita, eso me haría muy feliz –** dijo Oba-chan muy contenta.

**- Hoy iremos de compras, trataremos –** dijo señalando a Tamao **– de cambiar el guardarropa de Sunako.**

**- Oh, tarde de chicas –** Sunako se horrorizo, ya sabía que venía a continuación** – las puedo acompañar.**

**- ¡No! – **Sunako salto de su sitio **– Oba-chan trataras de obligarme a hacer cosas que no me gustan –** dijo enojada señalando a Oba-chan.

**- Sunako-chan no seas así conmigo –** dijo Oba-chan haciendo pucheros.

**- No acepto ir con usted –** dijo haciendo mala cara.

**- Aunque no quieras iré – **dijo tomándola de una brazo **– chicas vámonos, tendremos una tarde muy larga.**

_- Auxilio hiroshi-kun._

**- Todo esto saldrá mal –** dijo Kyouhei bostezando.

***fin flashback***

**- Amigos –** ella estaba parada frente a su closet **– creo que tendré que cambiar mi forma de vestir – **dijo abriendo su closet y sacando unas cajas **– esto lo compre hace unas semanas con Oba-chan y las chicas, nunca pensé que llegaría a usarlo –** coloco toda la ropa en su cama **– **_tendré que revisar todo y acomodarlo _**–** **hiroshi-kun que voy a hacer, esto es demasiado para mí –** pero era lo que había elegido.

**- Sunako-chan todavía puedes arrepentirte, pero piénsalo bien.**

- _Arrepentirme y decirle que no a la criatura brillante, el ha hecho tanto para que me quede, no podría pagarle de esta manera _- **no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, hoy cambiare un poco pero nunca dejare de ser la misma Sunako.**

**- **_Estoy confundida, no sé cómo combinar todo esto_** –** **josephine crees que queda bien –** dijo enseñándole un vestido y una chaqueta.

**- No se Sunako-chan, es muy bonito –** dijo josephine al lado de su esposo.

**- Creo que necesito ayuda –** diciendo esto tomo el teléfono **– creo que las chicas podrán ayudarme, tengo que llamarlas.**

**- Alo –** dijo Noi-chan desde la otra línea.

**- Noi-chan soy Sunako, necesito tu ayuda y la de Tamao-chan –** Sunako estaba nerviosa **– pueden venir a la casa.**

**- Claro, llegamos en unos minutos.**

Toc… toc…

- _Quien se atreve a tocar la puerta de esta manera_ – **ya va** – Kyouhei abrió la puerta de mala gana **- ¿Qué quieres? –** le dijo a Noi **– Takenaga está ocupado y no quiere que lo molesten –** le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Noi-chan.

**- No vengo a buscar a Takenaga-kun –** dijo empujándolo y entrando a la casa **– Sunako-chan nos llamo porque necesita de nuestra ayuda.**

- _Loca_ – pensó Kyouhei muy enojado.

**- Buenas tarde takano-kun –** dijo Tamao-chan educadamente.

**- Buenas tardes, Sunako está en su cuarto –** Noi cogió el brazo de Tamao y se la llevo corriendo de ahí, Kyouhei solo las vio de lejos.

**- Sunako-chan para que nos llamabas – **dijo Noi entrando rápidamente al cuarto de Sunako.

**- Los que les voy a contar es un secreto, así que nadie fuera de esta casa se puede enterar.**

**- De mi parte, Sunako-chan, nadie se enterara –** dijo Tamao

**- Igualmente –** dijo Noi sentándose en la cama.

**- Desde hoy –** Sunako se puso roja **– Kyouhei y yo haremos creer que somos novios a todos –** ambas la miraron sorprendidas **– ustedes saben que yo no sé nada de moda y estoy confundida… así que quería pedirles que me ayudaran.**

**- Claro –** dijo Noi parándose **– siéntate, hoy serás una nueva Sunako**

**- Podríamos ir al salón de belleza para hacerte un cambio de look –** dijo Tamao acercándose a ellas.

**- No creo que sea necesario -** dijo Sunako **– a mí me gusta mi cabello así de largo.**

**- Bueno – **dijo Noi no muy convencida **– pero te puedes peinar de una manera diferente.**

**- Qué te parece una trenza –** dijo Tamao **– yo te puedo peinar.**

**- Muchas gracias chicas – **dijo muy contenta Sunako.

**- No tienes, somos amigas.**

**- Hola chicos ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? – **dijo Oba-chan haciendo gala de sus extravagantes entradas.

**- Esta con Noi-chan y Tamao-chan en su cuarto –** dijo Yuki mirándola con miedo.

**- Debe estar arreglándose, estuvimos hablando temprano de eso.**

**- Sunako-chan ya esta lista –** dijo Noi entrando a la sala.

**- Qué vergüenza –** dijo de entra Sunako **– buenas tardes Oba-chan –** Kyouhei no podía creer, estaba vestida igual que en su sueño, su peinado, la ropa, el maquillaje, todo era perfecto.

**- Sunako-chan estas muy linda –** dijo el tierno Yuki.

**- Si, te has convertido en una verdadera dama –** dijo muy contento Ranmaru.

**- Chicas hicieron un gran trabajo –** dijo Oba-chan haciendo un símbolo de ok con los dedos.

-** No fue nada, además Sunako-chan es muy bonita –** Sunako se sonrojo.

**- Kyouhei –** el nombrado volteo a ver a Oba-chan **– tú qué piensas, te has quedado callado –** dijo de manera picara.

El no podía emitir palabra alguna todavía estaba asombrado, recordó la primera vez que vio a Sunako, el susto que se llevo pero ahora su piel se veía tan delicada y sedosa y su cabello era hermoso, todo en ella era hermoso. Era como un ángel.

**- Se… ve… muy bien –** fue lo único coherente que salió de su boca.

**- Me da mucha pena, Oba-chan –** dijo Sunako transformándote en chibi.

**- Deja de transformarte, eso no hace una dama –** dijo no muy contenta – **tenemos que hablar claramente sobre lo que vamos a hacer –** todos se miraron preocupados **– esta vez todo es diferente, no es una simple fiesta en la que haremos creer que ustedes dos –** señalando a Kyouhei y Sunako **– son novios. Nuestra familia está conformada por grandes empresarios y ellos son muy inteligentes como para mentirles fácilmente** - tomo un respiro **– Sunako – **ella la miro sorprendida **– tendrás que desaparecer todas tus cosas tenebrosas –** todos se miraron preocupados.

**- No harás que los bote –** dijo un tanto enojada Sunako **– los esconderé en algún lugar de la casa.**

**- Está bien –** dijo Oba-chan **- tendremos que cambiar la decoración de tu cuarto, así que mañana unos diseñadores vendrán y decidirás cual será tu nuevo cuarto –** dijo muy contenta. Todos esperaban la reacción de Sunako y se sorprendieron al ver que aceptaba sin oponerse a nada de lo que decía Oba-chan **– tendrán que salir como un par de novios normales, no sé al cine, al parque de diversiones ustedes ya verán –** dijo esperando que Kyouhei se opusiera **– tenemos que hacer que la gente de la ciudad hable de su relación.**

**- Eso no será nada difícil –** dijo Kyouhei **– pero tendremos que tener cuidado con el grupo de locas.**

**- Yo me hare cargo de eso –** dijo Oba-chan parándose y acercándose a la ventana **– pero hay algo más que necesito que hagan – **todos la miraban esperando escuchar las locuras de Oba-chan **– puede que después de mañana empiecen a vigilarlos, así que tendrán que ser un par de tortolos muy cariñosos.**

**- Cariñosos –** dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

**- No entiendo Oba-chan –** dijo Sunako roja como las fresas que tanto le gustan a Kyouhei.

**- No es obvio –** ella negó con la cabeza, cada segundo que pasaba Kyouhei se sentía más avergonzado. Los demás veían la escena muy divertidos, no era común ver a Sunako y Kyouhei avergonzados **– un beso, una caricia, yo que sé. Kyouhei ya sabrá que hacer –** Kyouhei estaba a punto de estallar, esta mujer lo quería matar.

**- Yo nunca hice eso en mi vida, así que tendrás que explicarme –** dijo Sunako a Kyouhei muy avergonzada.

**- Bueno –** dijo rascándose la cabeza **– no soy un experto, pero puedo hacer algo al respecto –** ya estaba casi morado de la vergüenza.

**- Es bueno que ambos estén colaborando –** dijo Oba-chan parándose **– las horas se pasan volando, me voy los veo mañana. Ayuden a Sunako a desocupar su cuarto** (es que no se dan cuenta del malévolo plan de Oba-chan, pero ya se darán cuenta) **ya encontraran un lugar donde esconder todo. Adiós amigos –** en ese momento la ventana se abrió y una escalera bajo de un helicóptero para recogerla. Era normal para ellos ese tipo de cosas por parte de Oba-chan.

Kyouhei se paro y se puso delante de todos **– hay muchas cosas que hacer, así que hay que comenzar.**

**- Lo lamento –** dijo Takenaga tomando la mano de una sonrojada Noi **– pero le prometí a Noi-chi que iríamos al cine –** diciendo esto salió de la casa.

**- Hoy iré con mi princesa –** dijo Ranmaru mirando a Tamao – a pasear por la ciudad.

**- Tú si nos ayudaras, Yuki.**

**- Lo siento –** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos **– hoy llega Machiko-chan de viaje e iré a recogerla.**

**- Así que nos abandonan con todo el trabajo –** dijo Kyouhei haciendo un puchero.

**- No seas rencoroso –** se acerco a Kyouhei y le susurro **– es por el bien de nuestras relaciones – **después tomo la mano de Tamao-chan y salieron de la casa.

**- Son unos traidores – **dijo enojado.


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy muy contenta, creo que ya me estoy soltando un poco creo que estaba medio tiesa. Gracias a todos los que comentan este fic, espero que le siga gustando hasta el final…

Como siempre decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Hayakawa.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios… O_o

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

**- Son unos traidores –** dijo kyouhei

**- Yo no creo eso –** dijo sunako parándose de su sitio **– no me digas que te molesta cargar algunas cajas –** lo dijo de una manera sombría que asusto un "poco" a kyouhei.

**- No me molesta –** dijo de mala gana para ocultar su miedo, si que cuando sunako se lo proponía podía ponerle los nervios de punta **– no tengo muchos ánimos.**

**- No seas tonto y apurémonos –** se dio cuenta que estaba asustando a kyouhei y eso le gusto ella todavía tenía el mando.

**- Cámbiate para que podamos terminar rápido.**

**- Si, espera no me tardo – **dijo entrando al baño.

Kyouhei aprovecho para recorrer el cuarto por última vez, si que los gustos de sunako eran raros pero a él le atraían, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero se sentía él mismo cuando estaba con ella ahí, aunque la mayoría de las veces ella terminaba botándolo a patadas.

**- Ya estoy lista –** dijo saliendo del baño, usaba la ropa de deporte que siempre usaba y eso le gusto a kyouhei **– que tal si ponemos todo en cajas y lo llevamos al sótano –** kyouhei solo la miraba **– te estoy hablando.**

**- Si, ya te escuche – **kyouhei se acerco al reproductor de música de sunako y lo puso a todo volumen **– no sabía que escucharas esta música.**

**- A quien no le gusta Larc en ciel –** dijo doblando unas cosas.

**- Es bueno saber que tenemos muchas cosas en común –** sunako sonrió **– terminemos rápido.**

Cuando todas las cosas fueron acomodadas en las cajas ellos pudieron llevarlas al sótano.En ese momento una idea paso por la mente de kyouhei.

**- Sunako -** ella volteo para verlo **- ¿ya vimos todas tus películas? **

**- Yo ya las vi todas.**

**- No, digo juntos –** dijo señalándose.

**- Nos faltan varias –** lo miro confundida **- ¿Por qué?**

**- Saquemos todas las que no hayamos visto y las guardaremos en mi cuarto.**

**- No entiendo lo que me dices.**

**- Recuerdas que oba-chan dijo que fuéramos cariñosos –** sunako asintió un poco sonrojada **– que tal si lo somos viendo algunas películas en mi cuarto o en el tuyo.**

**- Qué gran idea –** dijo mirándolo **– eres un genio.**

Cuando terminaron de buscar las películas las guardaron en una caja más pequeña y subieron al cuarto de kyouhei, pero cuando llegaron ahí él la sorprendió con otra pregunta.

**- Sunako –** ella lo miro confundida - **¿Dónde vas a dormir hoy?**

**- No había pensado en eso, ahora que lo pienso no tengo donde dormir hoy** (ya se dan cuenta del malévolo plan de oba-chan ósea mi plan malévolo)

**- Busquemos un cuarto arriba pero primero dejemos esto en mi cuarto.**

**- Eres muy ordenado para ser un chico – **dijo entrando al cuarto de kyouhei **– me tardo casi nada cuando limpio tu cuarto –** kyouhei la abrazo y ella se sorprendió un poco.

**- No sé porque no te quejas de hacer los quehaceres –** dijo mirándola desde arriba **– debe ser muy cansado.**

**- No me molesta, en realidad me gusta hacerlo –** dijo eso ya muy sonrojada, podía sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en la nariz.

**- Lo lamento –** dijo soltándola **– me deje llevar.**

**- No tiene porque disculparte –** dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios **– tenemos que acostumbrarnos, no somos novios.**

**- Es verdad – **dijo abrazándola de nuevo **– estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado.**

**- Debo darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi –** dijo muy sonrojada. Estar tan cerca de kyouhei la hacía sentir nuevos sentimientos.

Pudo percibir un aroma muy agradable, sentir su calor, podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y solo pensar en él.

Kyouhei podía sentir los latidos cada vez más rápidos del corazón de sunako, ahora que estaban tan cerca podía percibir un aroma que provenía se ella, rosas.

**- Lo hago con mucho gusto –** dijo recuperando el hilo de la conversación **– pero tengo una pregunta.**

**- ¿Cuál es?**

**- Aunque estamos abrazados –** ella lo miro un tanto extrañada **- ¿Por qué no te desmayas? –** ella pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

**- Se puede decir que tu brillo ya no tiene efecto en mi –**_ no soy capaz de decirte que aquella vez que te hice vudú, para que te dejaran en paz esos espíritus te bese y desde ahí no he vuelto a sangra._

***Flashback***

Kyouhei estaba muy débil, no había podido dormir por varias noches y no recordaba las cosas que hacia cuando dormía (ni se enterara que beso a Ranmaru y que le dejo un trauma *_*) se sentía muy pesado (él no era capaz de percibir a los miles de espíritus que estaban sobre él).

Ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras y de un momento a otro sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo kyouhei callo, sunako se preocupo y se acerco a él un poco asustada, estaba sangrando.

**- Aléjense de él –** dijo abrazándolo **– déjenlo en paz –** los espíritus se enfurecieron y comenzaron a atacarla.

Sunako como única salvación decidió besar a kyouhei para que esos molestos espíritus lo dejaron en paz (solo ella podía hacerle daño).

Cuando todo había acabado kyouhei recobro el conocimiento, al verla tan cerca de él le acaricio su mejilla de una manera tan tierna, sunako no lo pudo soportar y ahí tuvo su ultimo desangre, kyouhei callo desmayado por el dolor de las heridas.

Kyouhei fue internado en el hospital por varios días. Sunako en ese tiempo lejos de la criatura brillante decidió juntar dinero para comprarse algo especias para halloween, pero no midió las consecuencias de no comer ni dormir por varios días y termino internada en el mismo hospital.

Kyouhei había ido a visitarla, cuando despertó él estaba muy cerca pero no paso nada y eso la confundió mucho.

***fin flashback***

**- Creo que fue después de que me hiciste vudú y me caí por las escaleras –** dijo haciendo memoria **– pero no recuerdo que paso después.**

**- Nada… no paso nada – **dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para kyouhei **– debe ser que perdiste tu brillantez al estar expuesto a magia negra – **_que mentira más tonta pero espero que se la crea._

**- Puede ser –** dijo no muy convencido.

**- Será mejor que busquemos un cuarto –** dijo cambiando de tema **– aunque oba-chan los tiene todos llenos de cosas.**

**- No creo que todos los cuartos de la casa estén llenos de chucherías –** después de revisar toda la casa kyouhei estaba seguro de una cosa, oba-chan era una exagerada **– no puedo creer que toda la casa está llena de tonterías –** dijo tirándose en su cama **– solo nuestros cuartos están ordenados.**

**- Es cierto –** dijo sentándose en la cama **– pero ahora donde voy a dormir **

**- Puedes dormir aquí – **dijo sin pensar.

**- Aquí! –** dijo roja.

**- No pienses mal –** dijo apenado **– yo dormiré en el suelo y tú en la cama.**

**- No podría hacerte dormir en el suelo, te puedes enfermar y cuando lo estas de un humor horrible.**

**- Eso no es verdad ¬_¬ –** dijo recordado cuando se enfermo y le hizo la vida imposible a sunako **– ya veremos más tarde. Ahora preparemos algo de come y vamos a ver una película.**

En otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de personas se encontraba reunido alrededor de una mesa muy larga y glamorosa. Oba-chan se encontraba entre todas esas personas.

**- Ya hemos decidido el futuro de la familia, así que sunako se casara con la persona que hemos escogido para ella. Pero el inconveniente es que sunako no desea hacerlo, así que irá a estudiar al extranjero.**

**- Ella tiene otra opción –** dijo una mujer mayor sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

**- Por lo que se, ella no tiene novio –** dijo haciendo una mala cara que no le gusto a la mujer y mucho menos a Oba-chan.

**- Es verdad –** dijo una mujer de cabellera rojiza **– nadie se fijaría en una persona con los gustos de sunako-san.**

**- Yo creo que existe la persona que querrá a sunako tal cual es –** dijo la mujer sentada en el centro que no era nada más ni menos que la abuela de sunako.

**- Ya estoy harta de estos comentarios –** dijo oba-chan **– y lo hay, ya existe la persona que ama a mi sunako-chan.**

**- Mine-chan, es cierto lo que estás diciendo –** dijo eso haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que volviera a tomar asiento.

**- Sunako-chan está enamorada de uno de los muchachos que viven en mi casa – **los demás presentes en la sala estaban sorprendidos.

**- Eso es mentira –** dijo exaltado uno de ellos **– ella no podría atreverse a tener enamorado sin el consentimiento de oba-sama.**

**- Sunako-chan sabía desde un principio que ustedes decidirían por ella y no dejarían que este con él, por eso lo ha mantenido en secreto.**

**- Es aquel joven con el que fue a la fiesta de tu amiga.**

**- Si, él sabía que en ese tipo de fiestas sunako-chan no se siente muy cómoda y podrían hacerla sentir mal, por eso nos acompaño.**

**- Es verdad – **dijo otra tía de sunako **– yo escuche unos rumores de que es un chico muy guapo y todas las jóvenes que encontraban en la fiesta estaban muertas de la envidia.**

**- Kyouhei-kun es muy guapo, trabajador y quiere mucho a sunako-chan. Yo les di permiso para que pudieran salir y los padres de sunako lo conocen y están muy contentos de que estén juntos.**

**- Solo falto yo –** dijo la abuela acercándose a la ventana **– quiero conocer a ese joven, que vengan mañana en la tarde.**

**- Claro, sunako-chan estará muy contenta de volverte a ver –** dijo parándose **– nos vemos después – **diciendo eso se retiro de la sala.

**- La reunión ha terminado –** diciendo eso también se retiró.

**- Todo estaba planeado para que no tuviera más opción que casarse con takeshi, pero mine-chan es muy inteligente y nos tendió una trampa.**

**- Hay que mantenerlos vigilados.**

**- Si cometen algún error lo sabremos.**

**- El dinero de la familia Nakahara solo tiene que ser nuestro – **dijo con una mirada de odio.

- _Sabia que estaban tramando algo en contra de mi sunako-chan, pero no se los permitiré_ – se retito de la casa muy enojada.

**- ¿Por qué te gustan tanto los camarones fritos?**

**- No me gusta cualquier camarón, solo los tuyos –** dijo mirándola directamente a la cara.

**- Debo sentirme alagada –** dijo mirando hacia la televisión para que no vea su sonrojo.

**- Si –** dijo mirando hacia la ventana, estaban viendo "actividad paranormal", pero se percataron de que en los arboles habían unas personas.

**- Ya empezaron a vigilarnos –** dijo en un susurro para que solo sunako lo oyera.

**- Si, ya me di cuenta.**

**- Qué tal si le damos una demostración.**

**- ¿Demostración?**

Kyouhei coloco un camarón frito en la boca de sunako y la miro de una manera muy sexy, comenzó a morder la otra punta de este, ella se sorprendió mucho pero le siguió el juego. Siguieron mordiendo hasta que sus labios se unieron en beso muy atrevido más que los anteriores, antes se habían besado pero siempre era sin consentimiento del otro. Kyouhei coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, quería sentirla cerca de él, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, se vieron de manera cómplice y volvieron a besarse, esta vez sunako coloco sus manos en el cuello de kyouhei y el coloco ambas manos en su cintura, pero un sonido en la puerta hizo que se separaran.

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Soy ranmaru, has visto a sunako-chan –** dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba con seguro.

**- Está viendo una película conmigo.**

**- Bueno, pensamos que había desaparecido, pero ahora que sabemos que está contigo podemos ir a descansar, hasta mañana.**

**- Que molesto –** dijo kyouhei volviendo a ver a sunako.

**- Solo estaba preocupado –** dijo sonrojada **– iré a ponerme mi piyama.**

_- Dios que beso_ – pensó kyouhei antes de tirarse a su cama.

**- Dios mío, porque deje que llegáramos a tanto –** dijo sunako colocándose su nueva piyama **– ahora que hare cuando entre a su cuarto.**

_- Tendrá vergüenza de regresar_ – pensó un poco preocupado.

**- De verdad no te molesta que duerma aquí –** dijo entrando, dejando sin palabras al pobre de kyouhei.

**- Claro… que no –** dijo saliendo de la cama **– descansa debes estar muy cansada.**

**- Espera –** dijo sujetándolo del brazo **– hay suficiente espacio para los dos** (ya chiscas no piensen mal OoO) – ahora estaba más que colorada.

**- No quiero molestarte –** dijo acariciando su mejilla

**- No me molesta –** dijo sentándose en la cama **– no sería capaz de hacerte dormir en el suelo –** kyouhei no podía dejar de mirar el piyama de sunako (pervertido) este consistía de una playera lila sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y unos shorts que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

**- ¿Y esa piyama? –** pregunto todo rojo.

**- Me la regalaron las chicas. ¿Me queda mal?**

**- No – **sentía que sus mejillas ardían **– te queda perfecto.**

**- Gracias –** dijo mirando hacia la ventana y se percato que la persona que los vigilaba tenía una cámara.

**- Ven recuéstate –** dijo sunako, él obedeció sin hacer ningún reproche **– hasta mañana –** le dio un beso tranquilo en la comisura de sus labios.

**- Hasta mañana –** dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura.

**- No se puede negar, son novios –** dijo un joven viendo unas fotos de sunako y kyouhei en su computadora **– pero me encargare de separarlos.**

**- Pero aunque los separes, ella tiene otra opción.**

**- Lo sé, pero no le daré oportunidad para que la tome –** dijo borrando las fotos **– sunako-chan se casara conmigo aunque tenga que obligarla, ya lo veras.**

**Creen que merece un review…**


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que le siga gustando hasta el final…

Como siempre decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Hayakawa.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios… O_o

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

Sunako despertó antes que Kyouhei, tenerlo tan cerca la estaba debilitando, ya no tenía sus sangrados pero todavía no estaba acostumbrada, su vida había cambiado de una manera sorprendente. Separo la mano de Kyouhei de su cintura y se levanto sin hacer ruido, no quería verlo directamente todavía, no podía negarlo tenia vergüenza y no estaba segura de cómo actuar.

_- Es tan tierno cuando duerme –_ pensó acariciando su _cabello – Nakahara Sunako qué estás haciendo, si él despierta se sorprenderá, será mejor que vaya a preparar el desayuno_ **– Sunako –** Kyouhei había dicho su nombre en sueños **– no me dejes –** estaba sufriendo, no podía permitir que sufriera y mucho menos por ella.

**- No me voy a ir –** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, ahora no tenía dudas, Kyouhei deseaba que ella se quedara pero no encontraba motivos para ello; se podía decir que eran amigos, pero los "amigos" no se besan y mucho menos de esa manera **– Kyouhei –** después de llamarlo por su nombre se tranquilizo y así Sunako pudo irse del cuarto **- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? –** Ella estaba enamorada, ya no podía negarlo pero cuales serian los sentimientos de Kyouhei (que no son muy obvios) **– tengo que despejar mi mente –** entro al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Kyouhei despertó un poco desorientado **- ¿Dónde está? –** se paro como loco de la cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto **– se habrá ido –** en ese momento escucho a alguien en el baño **– debe ser ella, nadie más se levanta tan temprano –** volvió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta **– pensé que se había ido como en mi sueño – **se recostó más tranquilo **– aun es muy temprano.**

Sunako salió más tranquila del baño **– Kyouhei todavía debe estar dormido –** por las vacaciones podía preparar el desayuno más tarde pero ya se le había quitado el sueño. Ya estaba casi todo listo cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a unos tipos un tanto extraños y eso le preocupo.

**- Usted es la señorita Nakahara –** pregunto uno de ellos después de que abriera la puerta.

**- Si –** esto la estaba extrañando mucho.

**- Somos de la empresa de remodelación que su tía contrato –** _tan temprano_ **– hemos venido a arreglar uno de los dormitorios – **dijo mirándola de manera extraña.

**- Esperen un minuto –** dijo dudando de todo lo que le había dicho ese hombre **– en un momento los dejo ingresar –** cerró la puerta, saco su celular (regalo de Oba-chan) y llamo a Oba-chan.

**- Alo Sunako-chan.**

**- Oba-chan a qué hora van a venir los de la remodelación.**

**- En la tarde –** dijo sorprendida **- ¿Por qué?**

**- Hay unas personas en la puerta que dicen ser de la empresa de remodelación.**

**- No los dejes entrar – **dijo preocupada Oba-chan **– despierta a los demás y esperen a que yo llegue, no me tardare mucho.**

**- Está bien – **algo andaba mal y Oba-chan no se lo había dicho **– apúrese, parecen ser peligrosos – **_aunque yo me puedo encargar de ellos muy fácilmente._

**- Están demorando en abrir –** dijo apoyándose en la puerta de su camioneta **– ellos dijeron que sería fácil engañar a un grupo de mocosos.**

**- Si, no puedo creer la cantidad de dinero que nos darán si logramos colocar esas cámaras y micrófonos en la casa.**

**- Tanto laberinto para vigilar a un grupo de mocosos idiotas.**

Hora de despertar a los bellos durmientes O_o

"Yuki"

**- Yuki, despierta Oba-chan va a venir y quiere que estés despierto – **dijo moviéndolo por el brazo.

**- Cinco minutos más, mamá –** dijo abrazando su almohada

**- Lamento hacer esto –** le jalo las sabanas y este cayo de la cama.

"Ranmaru"

**- Ranmaru despierta –** dijo Sunako moviéndolo muy fuerte, un Yuki todavía muy cansado veía la escena con su piyama de osito (que mono).

**- No princesa, aun no –** dijo antes de girar por toda la cama, asustando a los presentes y cayendo de esta.

**- Auch… eso dolió.**

"Takenaga"

**- Despierta Takenaga, Oba-chan va a venir –** dijo sin tocarlo, no quería que despertara de mala manera como los otros dos.

**- No molestes –** los otros dos miraron con miedo a Sunako **– tengo que estudiar –** todos lo miraban con una gotita detrás de sus cabezas. -.-U

**- Despierta o quemo tus libros –** Ranmaru y Yuki sabían que Sunako había perdido la paciencia con ellos y no soportaría mucho.

**- No… -** los dos contenían la risa.

**- Bueno… ya que estas despierto nos acompañaras a despertar a Kyouhei – **dijo saliendo del cuarto.

"Kyouhei"

_- Parece muerto –_ despierta criatura brillante hay cosas que hacer

**- No moleste –** dijo girándose **– todavía tengo sueño.**

_- No debiste hacer eso Kyouhei –_ pensó Yuki, Sunako se remango las mangas de su polo y sujeto un lado de las sabanas y las jalo de un solo movimiento haciendo que Kyouhei cayera de una manera muy dolorosa (imaginen a Kyouhei aterrizando en el suelo de cabeza jejeje)

**- Oye… eso va a provocar un chinchón –** dijo sobándose la cabeza **– los otros tres no pudieron soportarlo y estallaron en risas.**

**- Cállense – **dijo enojado sobándose más fuerte la cabeza.

**- Qué bueno que ya están despiertos, hay unos tipos raros en la puerta; llame a Oba-chan y dijo que llegaba en unos minutos, pero quería a todos despiertos.**

**- Está bien –** dijo bostezando Takenaga **– ahora bajamos.**

**- Yo bajo ahora contigo –** dijo Kyouhei tomándola de la mano **– porque tenemos que esperarla, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.**

**- No será necesario – **dijo Oba-chan saliendo de la cocina **– Sunako-chan abre la puerta –** ella la abrió y los tipos se volvieron a acercar a la casa.

**- Disculpen que los haya hecho esperar –** ellos asintieron **– pero mi tía se estaba cambiando –** sus expresiones cambiaron, ahora mostraban miedo.

**- Buenos días –** dijo mirándolos con cuidado, como para no olvidar sus rostros **– ustedes no son de la empresa de remodelación que yo contrate – **dijo muy enojada **– ¿quién o quienes los han mandado?**

**- Debe… haber habido algún un error, lo sentimos –** dijo muy nervioso.

**- Lo entiendo, pero los quiero lejos de mi propiedad en este momento –** los hombres subieron al auto lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

**- Fueron enviados por mis tíos –** dijo Sunako entrando a la casa.

**- Si, ellos son los que están haciendo todo esto**

**- Tus tíos son los que nos tienen vigilados **

**- Si, son mis primos lejanos – **dijo Oba-chan sentándose en la sala.

**- Así que son ellos los que quieren que Sunako se case –** dijo apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por toda la ira contenida, Sunako tomo su mano para que se calmara.

**- Ayer escuche una conversación que tenían entre ellos – **dijo **suspirando – y pude enterarme con quien quieren casarte.**

**- ¿Con quién? –** Kyouhei se estaba enejándose nuevamente.

**- Con takeshi-kun – **Sunako se puso pálida de la sorpresa **– es el primo lejano de Sunako.**

**-Pero… si nunca nos llevamos bien – **más bien se odiaban.

**- Eso no les interesa -** dijo cada vez mas ofuscada **– lo que les interesa es el dinero, lo único que quieren es que takeshi se case contigo para tener la empresa para ellos.**

**- La vida de los ricos es tan detestable, teniendo tanto dinero quieren tener más – **dijo **gruñendo – una verdadera tontería.**

**- Sé que es difícil de comprender –** dijo un tanto deprimida **– aunque he vivido tantos años rodeada de personas como esta nunca pude acostumbrarme y peor tener tantas responsabilidades es algo agobiante.**

**- De verdad lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto – **dijo un poco acongojada **– pero solo cuento contigo. No puedo permitir que logren lo que se ha propuesto –** dijo animándose rápidamente **– soy una atolondrada –** _eso ya lo sabemos_ – pensó Kyouhei, mirándola con mala cara **– había olvidado de contarte que ayer hable con mi mamá – **Sunako se sorprendió **– está muy contenta y un tanto preocupada por tu relación con Kyouhei – **Kyouhei estaba imaginando a una Oba-chan de unos setenta años dándole el sermón de su vida **– quiere conocer a Kyouhei-kun, ella no aceptara a cualquiera como el novio de su nieta – **Oba-chan había vuelto a ser la misma, es que los momento de seriedad solo le duraban unos segundos** – quiere conocerte para poder aceptar su relación.**

- Obāsan quiere que Kyouhei vaya a su casa.

- Tú sabes que ella te quiere demasiado y desea lo mejor para ti – **dijo con estrellitas en los ojos **– si ella dice que sí, será complicado para los demás miembros de la familia separarlos.

- Tiene razón – **dijo un poco atemorizada **– ella es la que tiene la última palabra – **dijo muy intranquila **– cuando tenemos que ir a verla.

- Hoy en la tarde, así que aprovechare que están fuera para terminar tu cuarto –** Sunako tenía que hacer algo acerca de su dormitorio, los gustos de su Oba-chan eran totalmente divergentes a los suyos **– después de terminar su reunión con ella, quiero que vayan por ahí –** trato de darle dinero a Sunako, pero Kyouhei no se lo permitió.**

- No es necesario que nos de dinero, ya encontré un trabajo estable y puedo hacerme cargo de nuestros gastos, como podría salir con mi novia con el dinero de su tía.

- Eres orgulloso y responsable, eso me gusta de ti –** dijo con corazones alrededor de ella **– tendrán que decirle que llevan saliendo por un año, que debieron esconder su relación porque Sunako tenía miedo de que los separaran – _**Dios, esto será difícil**_** – pensaron ambos **– Sunako, sube y arréglate.

- Si –** que creo que no lo hare **– está bien –** primero fue a su cuarto a buscar que ponerse **– no me acordaba que esto estaba aquí –** dijo agarrando unas navajas que tenia escondida entre sus cosas **– creo que las guardare por seguridad – **dijo guardándola entre su ropa antes de subir al cuarto de Kyouhei **– será mejor que me cambie ahí –** volvió a pasar por la sala y Oba-chan se percato de que subía a los cuartos de los chicos.**

- Kyouhei –** el aludido volteo **- ¿Dónde durmió ayer Sunako? – **Kyouhei se coloreo (O/O) y con esa expresión le dio la respuesta que esperaba **– entiendo.

- Que entiende –** dijo sorprendido.**

- Durmió en tu cuarto –** otra vez rojo **– que estas esperando para cambiarte –** dijo desesperada.**

**- No es para tanto –** Oba-chan casi lo mata con la mirada **– ya me apuro –** dijo con miedo

**- Arréglate no muy formal ni muy informal, algo sutil.**

**- Ya sé**

**- Tienes que hablar con respeto**

**- Si –** ya estaba perdiendo los estribos

**- Apúrate –** dijo empujándolo

**- Tú eres la que está más nerviosa, tranquilízate o te va a dar algo "vieja" –** subió las escaleras de manera rápida **– te diré una cosa –** dijo deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras **– nunca permitiré que algo malo le ocurra a Sunako. Voy a cambiarme.**

_- Esto va a ser divertido – _pensó subiendo las escaleras después de Kyouhei

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**- Sal inmediatamente de aquí – **estaba furiosa **– criatura brillante**

**- Fue un pequeño error –** dijo tratando de esquivar los objeto que Sunako le arrojaba, Kyouhei se podia sentirse como en una de las películas que tanto le gustaban a Sunako, una navaja se acercaba a él y se clavaba en la pared al lado suyo **– ten más cuidado –** _falle_ – pensó Sunako **– has podido matarme **

**- Eso te paso por no tocar antes de entrar**

**- Pero este es mi cuarto –** dijo haciendo pucheros y viendo con terror la navaja en la pared.

**- Sal de una vez –** dijo sonrojada, cubriéndose con una sabana **– o esta vez no fallo, criatura brillante –** enseñándole otra navaja.

**- Por qué se tiene que poner asi, fue un insignificante error –** dijo secándose el cabello.

**- Eres un tarado –** dijo Ranmaru **– tú sabias que ella estaba ahí o es que querías verla.**

**- Estaba pensando en otra cosa –** _en realidad estaba pensando en ella y en lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana, pero no tenía que ponerse de esa manera_ **– lo olvide** – dijo molesto.

**- ¿estás nervioso? –** pregunto el inocente Yuki.

**- Claro que está nervioso –** dijo Takenaga dejando su libro a un lado **– no has visto como tiemblan sus manos.**

**- Cállense –** dijo mirando por la ventana **– me ponen más nervioso.**

**- No entiendo por qué terminaste cambiándote en mi cuarto -** dijo Ranmaru aburrido.

**- Que me quedaba, ella no me iba a dejar entrar. Ahora que lo pienso, por qué se demorara tanto.**

**- Ella ya esta lista –** dijo Yuki entrando al cuarto **– está abajo con Oba-chan, viendo lo de su cuarto.**

**- Hoy conoceré al noviecito de Sunako-chan –** dijo takeshi mirando a una joven rubia delante de él **– a ver qué tiene que no tenga yo.**

**- Me preocupa que tengas problemas graves, ellos pueden llegar a ser peligros en especial Nakahara-san –** dijo mirándolo detenidamente **– será mejor que desistas de esos ilógicos planes.**

**- Eso nunca –** la miro con odio **– la fortuna Nakahara será solo mía –** el no percibió las lagrimas que corría por las mejillas de ella.

**Creen que merece un review…**


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por su comentarios (Hoshiyo-hime, sunakojigoku, yuzuki-hyuga, Morte Blackrose, JC, shion230, Valerie B, Morte Blackrose, Bbm-chii) estoy muy contenta que les encante este trama, espero q lo sigan hasta el final O_o.

Como siempre decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Hayakawa.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios…

Blablá = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

**Blablá** = narración (**he cambiado la negrita a partir de la línea 7, ahora significa narración, por un inconveniente en mi computadora)**

**- No me gusta ese color –** dijo mirando con miedo el rosado que oba-chan le mostraba, podía ver a todas las personas trabajando en su dormitorio **– podría ser morado o lila.**

**- Lila, morado es un color muy oscuro y podrían tomarlo como que todavía te gustan las cosas extraña.**

_- No son extrañas, son mis objetos preciado; por qué nadie puede llegar a entenderlo. No, hay alguien que me entiende _– pensó recordando a un "encantador" rubio con el que compartía piso.

**- Creo que lila sería una buena opción, ese color queda con tus ojos –** dijo noi-chan.

**- Creo que tienes razón noi –** dijo kyouhei llegando al cuarto de sunako **– pero los ojos de sunako no se pueden comparar con nada, ni con el más hermoso atardecer** (kyouhei nos salió poeta O_o) – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

**- Gracias –** dijo muy sonrojada **– a qué horas nos espera ****obāsan – dijo tratando de calmarse, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados.**

- Tienen que estar en su casa dentro de una hora, por eso, los mandare con mi chofer ahora.

- Está bien.

- Nos vemos más tarde –** dijo kyouhei tomando la mano de sunako.**

- Mucha suerte -** dijieron todos.**

…**..**

**El trayecto hacia la casa de la abuela de sunako estaba siendo muy tenso, se podía sentir el nerviosismo en el aire. **

**Sunako no sabía qué hacer, así que solo miraba por la ventana, recordaba ese camino, durante años había vivido ahí, pero las circunstancias había hecho que se alejara de ese hermoso lugar. Había vivido ahí por años, conocía cada rincón de esa casa y quería volver a estar ahí, pero no en ese momento.**

- Estas nerviosa –** le dijo acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar para que lo mirara, no quería que ella estuviera preocupada, pero no sabía que hacer.**

- Tengo miedo de cometer algún error y que así mi obāsan se dé cuenta que le estoy mintiendo –** ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas – **ella me quiere muchos y se entristecería mucho

- Entonces confía en mí – **ella lo miro extrañada **– solo piensa que lo que estás diciendo y haciendo es verdad, olvídate de que todo es una mentira. Yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y no te dejare.

- Muchas gracias - **dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla **– tus palabras me dan fuerza.

- No te preocupes – **dijo sonrojado **– quiero que estés bien –** él no quería conformarse con solo un beso en la mejilla, así que se armo de valor y se acerco a ella y le robo un beso de los labio; sunako estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no le molesto para nada su atrevimiento **– esto es para darte fuerzas –** le dijo terminando el beso.**

…**..**

- Buenas tardes oba-sama –** dijo un joven castaño del mismo porte de kyouhei entrando a una sala, en la cual se encontraba una señora de edad esperando a su querida nieta.**

- Hola takeshi-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –** dijo tomando asiento. El salo estaba decorado de unos colores sobrios, pero se podía notar que todo ahí era de muy buen gusto y en especial costoso.**

- Vine a visitarla, he venido en mal momento –** dijo un tanto "preocupado" **

- No hijo –** ella no quería que se encontrara con sunako, sabía que ellos no tenían una buena relación. Desde un principio ella estuvo en contra de esa ridícula idea de querer casarlos, aunque esa fuera su única opción, sunako nunca aceptaría **– dentro de un momento tendré unas visitas muy importantes.

- No se preocupe, estaré aquí solo por un momento – **dijo tomando asiento en la sala **- ¿Cómo ha estado su salud? –** dijo como si nada.**

- Bien, cada día me siento mejor –** dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos.**

- Es bueno escuchar eso –_**hace mucho tiempo que debería estar cinco metros bajo tierra, eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas**_** – por el exterior se podría decir que takeshi era un joven refinado, educado y muy buena persona, pero en el interior podría llegar a ser el peor ser sobre la faz de la **tierra – no tiene algún viaje planeado.

- No, por el momento no – **dijo muy extrañada **

- Oh! Pensé que iría a la reunión empresarial que se realizara en Corea.

- No, de ese tipo de eventos se encarga mi Mine-chan

- Qué sabe de sunako, se encuentra bien.

- Si, ella está muy bien y mucho más ahora.

- No la entiendo –** se hizo el desentendido – **_**claro que entiendo vieja idiota, solo estoy ganando tiempo para al bastardo que quiere quitarme mi herencia.**_

- No me hagas caso –** dijo cambiando de tema**

**Toc… toc…**

- Adelante

- Señora, sunako-sama ya está en casa.

- Has que pasen.

- Fue un gusto verla –** dijo parándose **– me voy retirando.

- Nos vemos luego, hijo – **dijo calmada.**

- Claro, con su permiso –** dijo antes de que sunako entrara.**

- Obāsan, buenas tardes… takeshi-san –** su nombre lo dijo de la manera más hiriente que pudo.**

- Hola sunako-san –** dijo con educación, luego de aquello tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella.**

**Sunako separo su mano de manera un tanto brusca; ya que, le molestaba la forma en cómo la miraba, desde que eran niños había adiado como la miraba.**

- Buenas tardes –** dijo kyouhei ingresando a la sala.**

- Tú debes ser kyouhei-san, Mine-chan a hablado tanto de ti, que me moría de ganas de conocerte.

- Muchas gracias –** dijo haciendo una reverencia **– nakahara-san me ha contado cosas interesantes sobre usted, así que igual manera quería conocerla –** ellos hablaban de manera natural hasta habían olvidado que había otro invitado en ese cuarto. Sunako podía sentir la mirada penetrante de takeshi sobre ella, eso la desconcentraba mucho.**

- El aquí presente –** señalando a takeshi **– es mi sobrino takeshi –** le comentaba a kyouhei. **

- Buenas tardes –** dijo takeshi extendiéndole su mano a kyouhei, kyouhei hizo el mismo movimiento y apretó la mano de este de una manera "poco" brusca – **_**este es el susodicho que quiere quitarme mi herencia, alguien como él como pudo fijarse en eso, aunque arreglada de esa manera no está nada mal.**_

_**- Este es el imbécil con el que quieren casar a sunako **_**– pensó muy enojada **– buenas tardes – **tenía que disimular tora su ira, o podía darse el gusto de echar todo a perder.**

- Con su permiso –** dijo soltando la mano de kyouhei **– me retiro oba-san.

- Si hijo –** dijo mirando las reacciones de las personas delante de ella. Pudo percibir que no le agradaba para nada la presencia de takeshi y ella le daba la razón, quien no odiaría al hombre que está tratando de arrebatarte a la persona que tanto amas.**

**Takeshi paso muy cerca de sunako y le susurro algo que la puso nerviosa.**

- Nos vemos luego, sunako-chan –** ella sabía lo él era capaz de hacer para lograr su cometido, por eso ella no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se pusieran en peligro, pero no lo había logrado y ahora kyouhei podría estar en peligro. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado.**

…**..**

- Déjame saludarte como se debe –** dijo abrazándola y dando vueltas, hace tanto que no se veían. Kyouhei veía la escena muy divertido, era como vera oba-chan, pero más adulta.**

- Obāsan yo también quería verla, pero usted sabe que… -** no pudo terminar porque ella la callo.**

- No necesitas explicarme nada – **dijo guiñándole un ojo **– como no estar ocupada – **dijo señalando a kyouhei, sunako se coloreo por el comentario de su obāsan. Si oba-chan era alocada su abuela era inoportuna con sus comentarios, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había metido en problemas**

- Por favor, tome asiento –** eso hizo que sunako reaccionara **– estoy muy contenta de que hayan venido – **dijo muy feliz, parecía una niña pequeña –** tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, espero que no me decepciones – **esas palabras preocuparon un poco a kyouhei.**

- No lo hará –** dijo tomando la mano de sunako y dirigiéndose a sus **asientos – toma asiento cerca de tu obāsan – **dijo kyouhei a sunako.**

- Me gustaría que tú te sentaras cerca de mi –** dijo mirándolo muy profundamente. Kyouhei se sentía como si estuviera desnudo de ella y eso lo preocupaba mucho** – si no es una molestia.

- Claro que no – **dijo sentándose **– esta es su casa.

_**- Es muy educado para no ser de nuestra clase social, como dijo Mine-chan es un diamante en bruto **_– veo que se llevan muy bien –** dijo mirándolos **– se puede decir que se conocen de toda la vida.

- Siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho, cuando estamos juntos podemos olvidarnos de nuestros problemas y ser nosotros mismos –** dijo muy emocionada sunako – **_**Dios, que cosas estoy diciendo, es como si le estuviera declarando a la criatura brillante mis sentimientos**_** – kyouhei la miro sorprendido.**

_**- Sus palabras de verdad son mentiras **_**– en lo más profundo de su corazón esperaba que no lo fueran.**

- Interesante –** dijo muy pensativa **– se que esta pregunta te puede incomodar –** dijo refiriéndose a kyouhei **– pero muchos pensaran que estas con sunako solo por el dinero, de verdad estas enamorado de ella –** él sabía que ella tendría sus dudas y que estas saldrían a relucir en su conversación.**

- Yo se que todos piensan eso, yo conocí a sunako de una manera muy diferente a la que esperaba conocer a la persona que sería lo más importante para mí –** dijo muy decidido **– yo solo sé que amo a sunako más que a mi propia vida – **sunako no esperaba esas palabras "amor" – **_**espero que entiendas mis sentimientos, soy un cobarde al no decírtelos cara a cara, pero hoy tengo la oportunidad de decir todo lo que tengo en mi corazón.**_

- Unas palabras muy dulces –** dijo la abuela de sunako parándose y acercándose a la ventana. Ella tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero su corazón era muy débil en lo que era el amor y las palabras de kyouhei habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser **– ¿Cuándo se conocieron? –** ambos se sorprendieron por el cambio de tema tan repentino.**

- Nos conocimos cuando sunako llego a vivir a la casa de Nakahara-san –** dijo kyouhei mirando a sunako.**

- Cuanto tiempo llevabas viviendo en la casa de Mine-chan –** dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.**

- Yo tenía viviendo ahí un año con mis demás compañeros –** dijo muy tranquilo, ese tipo de preguntas no lo preocupaban **– nakahara-san nos acogió sin ningún problema.

- Mine-chan es un ángel – _**yo no diría eso**_** – pensó kyouhei **– se llevan bien todos es casa –** pregunto algo preocupada, ella sabía que eran cuatro chicos los que vivían con sunako y eso era muy peligroso, para su punto de vista.**

- Si -** dijo sunako **– nos apoyamos unos a otros cuando tenemos problemas –** dijo mirando a kyouhei **– es muy divertido vivir juntos, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa –** cuando dijo eso kyouhei sujeto su mano, acto que no paso desapercibido para la abuela.**

- Sunako – **ambos se sorprendieron por el cambio de voz **– tu otōsan sabe de su relación – **ambos se vieron con miedo, ese había sido un pequeño detalle que habían pasado, que diría el padre de sunako sobre todo esto.**

…**..**

- Hermano, estoy tan contenta, sunako-chan y kyouhei-kun están llevando una linda relación –** dijo muy contenta oba-**chan – hoy fueron a ver a okāsan para que aceptara todo esto. Lamento no haberte dicho nada de esto antes, pero ella y él… hermano estas ahí… alo –_**Dios, metí la parta **_**– oba-chan está preocupada.**

- Voy a matar a Takano Kyouhei… -** dijo parándose de su mesa sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle oba-chan.**

**¿Qué le hará el padre de sunako a Kyouhei? ¿Takeshi lograra su cometido? Todo lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos… Disculpen los inconvenientes, esto es para las persona que leyeron el que subí hace poco, no sé qué ocurrió al momento de subirlo… tome en cuenta las sugerencias y espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de agrado.**

**Creen que merece un review**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia… gracias por las sugerencias y las estoy tomando en consideración. Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación, sabemos que no hay muchos fics de esta serie, pero hay que hacer lo posible; ya tengo ideas para otros fics, pero primero lo primero hay que terminar este… jejeje

Como siempre decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la genial Tomoko Hayakawa.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios…

Ha habido pequeños cambios:

**Blablá **= diálogos

_Blablá _= pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ambos se miraron preocupados, sabían que el papá de sunako era un "poco" celoso, como había podido pasar eso por desapercibido.

**- Bueno… otōsan tenia sus sospechas, pero usted ya lo conoce –** dijo sunako una tanto preocupada** – es muy celoso y ya hemos pasado por uno de sus arranques.**

**- Mi hijo es idéntico a su padre – **dijo recordando a su difunto esposo **- pero lo bueno es que conoce a tu enamorado –** dijo más tranquila - tú conoces los gustos de sunako, no es así.

**- Si, se que le gustan cosas que a una chica común y corriente no –** dijo recordando a Hiroshi-kun y todas la cosas que sunako tenía escondidos en el sótano.

**- Pero aun así te enamoraste de ella –** esa era la duda que rondaba su mente **– ella es muy inteligente, pero sus gustos son un tanto extraños, sin ofender querida.**

**- Se puede decir que tenemos muchas cosas en común y no me desagradan sus gustos, en cambio me parecen divertidos – **dijo haciendo algunas muecas que causaron gracia a sunako y a su abuela **– no podemos hacer que los demás cambien a la fuerza y eso lo aprendí al convivir con sunako todos estos años.**

**- Siempre has sido tan directo con tus sentimientos.**

**- No, nunca antes me había enamorado –** _su primer amor_ – pensó la abuela de sunako –** y me costó mucho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos –** dijo suspirando **– con ella aprendí a aceptarme tal cual soy, se que tuve muchos problemas antes de llegar a la casa de nakahara-san, pero gracias a ella pude afrontarlos.**

**- Es agradable escuchar a alguien hablar así de mi nieta –** _espero que sea así para siempre _**– sunako que sientes cuando estas con él.**

**- Bueno –** ahora sí que la había sorprendido la pregunta de su abuela **– siento tantas cosas –** eso era verdad, desde hacia tiempo que estaba confundida **– siento que soy otra, no es que haya vuelto a ser la anterior sunako, siento que puedo hacer cosas que antes me hubiera atrevido.**

**- Me gusta escuchar eso –** dijo parándose** – que tal si tomamos algo de té antes de seguir conversando.**

**- Claro –** dijeron ambos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La mucama entro y sirvió las tazas de té, pero a cada momento se quedaba viendo a kyouhei y eso no paso desapercibido para la abuela de sunako, cuando termino salió haciendo una reverencia.

**- Siempre las mujeres se te quedan viendo.**

**- Si, es algo problemático; por culpa de personas que no entendían que me dejaran en paz, mi madre…**

**- Debe ser algo difícil para ti.**

**- Es cierto que siempre lo miran -** dijo sunako tratando de que la conversación no se fuera de sus manos **– pero él tiene una mirada diferente para mí –** _ella se ha dado cuenta de eso_– pensó kyouhei un poco nervioso **– sé que es un tanto egoísta, pero sé que él me quiere y que nunca me haría daño.**

**- Puedes seguir contándome lo que ocurrió con tu madre –** quería saber todo acerca de kyouhei, no quería a cualquier persona con su nieta.

**- Ella ya no pudo soportar más el acoso de las personas, así queme pidió que me fuera de casa, ya no soportaba mi presencia; fue allí cuando llegue a vivir a la casa de nakahara-san, gracias a ella las personas dejaron de acosarme.**

**- Mi hija es una santa –** _si supiera_ – pensó resignado kyouhei.

**- Y como se enamoraron, tu primero kyouhei-san**

**- Pues… gracias a la convivencia, al pasar los días bajo el mismo techo, conocer sus defectos y virtudes y ella conociendo los míos, aunque no fue nada fácil para mí darme cuenta de que sentía algo más que una amistad por su nieta, eso era porque nunca me había enamorado; creo que con el tiempo me fui pareciendo un poco más a ella.**

**- Es muy interesante –** dijo antes de voltear para encarar a sunako **– y tu, sunako.**

**- Usted sabe lo que paso hace cuatro años –** dijo una tanto triste al recordar su oscuro y triste pasado.

**- Sí, yo hubiera preferido que nunca pasara –** lamentaba lo que había pasado, ella siempre alentó a sunako para que hiciera lo que pensara, su error fue no detenerla, nunca imagino que el corazón de su nieta fuera roto en mil pedazos por un canalla como ese.

**- Yo me entregue a la oscuridad por miedo a ser rechazada otra vez –** dijo suspirando y volteando la mirada hacia la ventana, recordando un suceso muy triste que paso ahí **- cuando llegue a la casa de oba-chan conocí a cuatro personas maravillosas – **tenía que olvidar todo eso, eso no le haría bien. Para que seguir atormentándose de esa manera **- que con el paso del tiempo se ganaron un espacio en mi roto corazón, en especial kyouhei; a él le encanta como cocino y eso me alegra, me da motivos para seguir cocinando –** dijo mirándolo sonrojada **– aunque fue muy difícil aceptar lo que sentía por él. Un día pude darme cuenta que él había reparado las grietas de mi corazón y que se había vuelto dueño de el –** _ahí, que cosas tan cursis estoy diciendo_ **– parece que sueno muy cursi.**

**- Nada que ver, el cariño que se tienen es tan puro que no puedo oponer a él.**

**- Entonces – dijo emocionada sunako.**

**- Claro que acepto que sean novios, pero con una condición.**

**- ¿Cuál? –** dijo muy contento kyouhei

**- Que vengan a visitarme de vez en cuando, esta casa es tan grande que me siento sola.**

**- Podemos venir los domingos, si no le molesta; quiero volver a venir a esta casa, siempre me encanto este lugar en especial los jardines –** kyouhei veía que sunako estaba emocionada de regresar a esa casa, que podría tener que la hiciera tan feliz.

**- Para nada. Tengo una pregunta.**

**- Si, abuela.**

**- ¿Cómo haces con los gastos que tienes, joven?**

**- Pues, tengo diversos trabajos, aunque ahora solo estoy en uno y me está yendo bien -** dijo muy orgulloso de sus logros.

**- Es admirable ver a un joven de tu edad trabajando para salir adelante.**

**- Bueno abuela, nosotros vamos a regresar a la casa de oba-chan, este domingo no podremos venir, pero vendremos el siguiente.**

**- Si, no lo olviden.**

**- Claro que no lo olvidaremos –** dijo kyouhei pasando su brazo por los hombros de sunako.

**- Dejen que llame al chofer para que los lleve.**

**- No se preocupe, pensábamos ir al cine antes de regresar a casa.**

**- Entiendo, están aprovechando sus días de vacaciones.**

**- Sí, porque después no estaremos muy ocupados con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.**

**- Piensan estudiar aquí.**

**- Sí, eso es lo que hemos planeado.**

**- No los entretengo más para que puedan pasear tranquilos. Nos vemos después.**

**- Fue un gusto conocerla – **dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

**- Para mí también, kyouhei-kun.**

**- Nos vemos después señora**

**- Obāsan – **corrigió y sunako se sonrojo.

**- Qué cosas dices obāsan.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Quiero mostrarte un lugar antes de irnos – **dijo sunako cogiéndolo de las manos** – siempre me encanto venir a este lugar cuando estaba feliz o triste, me hace sentir bien.**

**- Ahora entiendo porque estabas feliz de regresar a esta casa – **dijo abrazándola** – es un hermoso paisaje.**

Como describirlo, podías ver hermosas flores multicolores, todas rodeando una hermosa pileta que se encontraba en el centro de todo, había un sendero hecho de piedras, pero lo que sorprendió a kyouhei ver un columpio en la parte más alejada del jardín donde habían unas hermosas rosas rojas.

**- En este lugar me olvidaba de todo – **dijo sentándose en el columpio **– cuando está contenta me parecía maravilloso, pero cuando estaba deprimida me parecía el mejor lugar para desaparecer, quería desaparecer y que nadie me encontrara.**

Kyouhei la abrazó, no le gustaba que ella estuviera triste y mucho menos por ese patán, nunca entendió porque le había dicho eso a ella, ella era hermosa, inteligente y muy cariñosa.

**- No pienses en eso –** dijo separándose un poco **– él no merece que sigas sufriendo por su recuerdo –** dijo enojado **– olvídate de todo y de todos –** dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

**- No sabes que hacen tus palabras en mí –** dijo abrazándolo más fuerte **– no quiero volver a sufrir –** dijo mojando su camisa con sus lagrimas** – qué debo hacer.**

**- Nada – **ella lo miro confundida **– solo olvidar, no quiero volver a verte llorar por ese mal recuerdo –** dijo acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos** – eres la mujer más hermosa, recuérdalo.**

**- Gracias –** dijo sonriendo de manera sincera _– qué me estás haciendo Kyouhei._

**- De nada –** dijo dándole un beso en la frente, pero como en ocasiones anteriores no quería conformarse con ese beso, así que fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus narices se juntaran, sunako suspiro de manera involuntaria, por qué la hacía sentirse de esa manera y como dándole permiso cerro sus ojos para recibir el tan esperado beso; kyouhei entendió que ella deseaba ese beso como él, así que junto sus labios en un cálido y sencillo beso que fueron intensificando poco a poco, kyouhei coloco sus manos en la cintura de sunako y ella para poder sostenerse coloco sus manos en su cuello; ambos se separaron muy sonrojados, este sí que había sido el "beso".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Tu obāsan es una gran persona, pensé que sería igual de loca que oba-chan.**

**- Ella es muy buen, pero a veces sus comentarios están fuera de lugar –** dijo recordando el último comentario que les dijo antes de irse.

Caminaban muy tranquilos por la calle abrazados, como un verdadero par de enamorados, comentando lo que había ocurrido ese día; no se habían percatado de que un auto los seguía.

**- Eres muy bueno hablando –** dijo mirándolo **– creí todo lo que dijiste.**

**- No todo fue mentira –** _cobarde si todo lo que dijiste fue verdad _- se recriminaba kyouhei _– esperaba que dijeras que todo era verdad, que me dijeras que me quieres como yo a ti –_ pensó tristemente sunako **– eres muy especial para mí.**

**-Muchas cosas de las que dije eran ciertas – **_será mejor ocultar lo que siento para no sufrir otra vez._

-** Es bueno escuchar eso **–_ por mi miedo al rechazo, no soy capaz de decirte lo que tengo atrapado en mi pecho._

Ambos estaban en sus mundos, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la avenida el carro que los venía siguiendo acelero de manera inesperada asustando a ambos, kyouhei pudo reaccionar a tiempo y detenerse antes de que los atropellara; sunako pudo ver con terror que la persona que conducía el auto era nada menos que takeshi, pero no le comento nada a kyouhei porque sabía que todo saldría mal.

**- Ese imbécil está loco, casi nos mata. Estas bien sunako –** su voz denotaba miedo y preocupación.

**- Si, solo me asuste un poco**

**- Será mejor que vayamos directamente a casa.**

**- No –** dijo sujetándolo del brazo para que se detuviera **– yo quiero ir al cine contigo.**

**- Está bien – **dijo resignándose, no podría decirle que no a sunako **– pero iremos con más cuidado –** dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

**- Lo que tú ordenes.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Me falto tan poco para desaparecerlo **(esto es muy difícil T_T no soy tan mala como para crear a un personaje como él, asi que disculpen si no les parece lo suficiente malvado).

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-_ No puedo decirle, que el que trato de atropellarnos fue takeshi, sería capaz de buscarlo y no sé que le podría hacer él contra kyouhei._

_- La veo preocupada, tendrá miedo de lo que paso antes de que llegáramos aquí._

**- ¿Qué película vamos a ver? –** pregunto tratando de olvidarse de sus problemas.

**- Que tal una de romance.**

**- Me estás viendo la cara de tonta**

**- No, solo quería saber que me dirías.**

**- Tonto**

**- Claro que vamos a ver una película de terror, de las que a ti te gustan.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Por qué no hay gente?**

**- Kyouhei, normalmente las personas no vienen a ver películas de terror al cine y si lo hacen no es para verla sino para a hacer otras cosas.**

**- Buen punto**

**- Creo que no somos normales**

**- Tú me has pegado lo raro**

**-Puede ser.**

**- Siento como si nos estuvieran siguiendo –** dijo es un susurro para que solo sunako lo escuchara.

**- Tenemos que actuar como los demás **– dijo también en un susurro.

**- Que más nos queda –** kyouhei paso su brazo por los brazos de sunako y la atrajo más hacia él, hasta que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su pecho; ellos sabían que no era su forma normal de ver películas, pero que les quedaba, tenían que seguir fingiendo.

Llego un momento de la película que les pareció innecesaria, así que kyouhei aprovecho para demostrarle a los que los tenían vigilados que eran novios, kyouhei acaricio la mejilla de sunako y ella se sorprendió, pero tuvo que disimularlo; él coloco su mano en su barbilla e hizo que lo mirar directamente (que romántico O-o) quería probar sus labios, sentir su delicada piel cerca de la suya y así lo hizo; cada vez que él la besaba sentía cosas diferentes, sentía que tenia miles de mariposas en el estomago, al principio le pareció que era una tontería, pero no podía negar que le encantaba. Kyouhei termino el beso por la falta de oxigeno y la miro con cara de bobo; cuando centraron su concentración de nuevo en la película se percataron que otra pareja delante de ellos estaba muy pero muy melosa para su gusto, estaban como decir, comiéndose a besos, los dos se pusieron como tomates; ellos en algún momento de la farsa tendrían que llegar a tal punto, eso sí que sería extraño.

**- No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas.**

**- Yo tampoco **

**- Siento vergüenza ajena**

**- Espero que ya se detengan, porque me están dando náuseas.**

**- No me des ideas.**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el "lindo" suegro aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios… me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo O_o.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

RoSa NeGrA


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic… espero que la sigan hasta el final… ya tengo algunas ideas para el final, pero creo que pediré sugerencias: ¿qué creen que le pasara a Takeshi al final?

Como siempre decir que los personajes de Yamato nadeshiko no me pertenecen sino a Tomoko Hayakawa.

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

**- La película estuvo como lo esperaba, pero ese par se pasó de la raya, debieron buscarse otro lugar, no crees –** dijo kyouhei todo rojo.

**- Pienso igual que tú –** dijo sunako sonrojada

**- Pero será mejor de que nos olvidemos de eso. Quieres ir a un lugar en particular –** le pregunto kyouhei tratando de olvidar lo que paso en el cine.

**- Todavía es muy temprano, podemos ir por ahí, no tengo muchas ideas –** dijo sunako mirando todas las tiendas que estaban cerca de allí.

**- Podemos ir al parque, te acuerdas lo bien que la pasamos ahí y lo mojados que terminamos –** dijo kyouhei recordando una de las citas que había tenido con sunako, aunque estas hayan sido obligadas se la había pasado muy bien.

**- Quieres ir ahí –** sunako estaba algo asombrada –_ ¿Por qué ese lugar?_

**- Si** – dijo muy contento – _sería muy divertido repetir aquella noche_ - **pero primero vamos a cenar y antes de regresar a casa pasamos por ahí.**

**- Claro –** dijo muy contenta, ahora recordaba algo que le habían dicho sus amigas "pasar tempo con la persona amada es de lo mejor".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Es muy divertido salir contigo –** dijo kyouhei comiendo una hamburguesa; era verdad, aunque nunca había salido con otra mujer, creía que nada se podría comparar a una cita con sunako.

**- Mentiroso –** dijo tomando su gaseosa

**- Es verdad –** dijo mirándola **– nunca me había divertido así, tratemos de hacerlo seguido.**

**- Todos nos están mirando –** dijo en un susurro, el restaurante estaba atestado de personas, la mayoría eran parejas que disfrutaba su tiempo libre.

**- Te parece, solo olvídate de que están aquí, imagina que estamos solo los dos.**

**- Puedo intentarlo –** estar juntos sí que era divertido, podían hacer lo que les gustaba sin preocuparse que dirían los demás, era reconfortable.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Todo estuvo delicioso –** dijo terminando su hamburguesa

**- No puede ser verdad –** un grupo de chicas se acerco a ellos.

-** Kyouhei-sama no puede estar enamorado de Nakahara-san**

**- Por qué no –** dijo molesto apretando sus manos para controlar su ira.

**- Ella es fea –** sunako tuvo ganas de gritarles que se callaran y que la dejaran en paz, ella vio que kyouhei no iba a reaccionar de buena manera **– ella no es como kyouhei-sama –** kyouhei ya no soportaba esos comentarios absurdos y fuera de lugar.

**- Ella debe alejarse de kyouhei-sama –** dijo lassine (la goth loli de cabello azul)

**- Es una mala influencia para kyouhei-sama –** dijo Madeleine (la goth loli de cabello rubio)

**- Ella es un demonio maldito que tiene embrujado a kyouhei-sama –** dijo Roxanne (la goth loli de cabello rosa) kyouhei estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

**- Bestia infernal aléjate de él –** dijo Ynonne (la goth loli de cabello castaño)

**- Ya me harte de todas sus idioteces, yo elijo con quien quiero estar y un grupo de locas no van a arruinar nuestra cita –** dijo tomando a una sorprendida sunako de la mano y llevándosela fuera de ese lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Odio todo esto –** dijo sentándose en una de las bancas del parque **– por qué tienen que juzgar a las personas solo por el físico –** sunako todavía no se había recuperado de todas esas palabras tan hirientes **– para mí tu eres la mujer más hermosas que existe, con todos tus defectos y virtudes.**

**- De verdad crees que soy bonita –** dijo saliendo de su momento de depresión para ingresar a uno de asombro

**- Claro que si, cuando te conocimos hace años eras muy distinta, pero todo ha cambiado totalmente –** dijo mirándola de una manera tierna **– todo en ti es hermoso –** ahora sí que estaba más roja que un tomate.

**- Sabes, todos piensan que eres el más guapo –** kyouhei asistió **– pero para mí eres solo kyouhei, no hay belleza de por medio –** eso sí que lo sorprendió **- todos somos lo que queremos ser y tenemos que aceptarnos totalmente –** sunako se sorprendió de sus propias palabras **– han pasado tantos años y hasta hoy me doy cuenta de eso –** diciendo eso ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

**- No llores –** dijo secando cada una de sus lagrimas con sus labios **– no me gusta verte triste y menos por las tonterías que dicen un grupo de locas –** las personas que veían a la pareja en el parque "La chica tenebrosa y el joven guapo son novios" ese era el chisme que corría por toda la ciudad.

**- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –** dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

**- No es nada –** dijo sonrojado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- De verdad la pase muy bien –** dijo sunako entrando a la casa.

**- Igual yo –** dijo cerrando la puerta y mirándola directamente **– quiero que todas nuestras citas sean así, pero sin esas locas que nos molesten –** dijo acercándose lentamente a sunako.

- _¿Qué pensara hacer?_ – Pensó un poco preocupada – _su mirada es tan diferente, como decir "sexy", solo quiero que me mire a mí de esa manera_ – se estaba sonrojando, lo podía sentir **– será mejor que vallamos a descansar –** dijo tratando de huir de él y de sus propios pensamientos.

_- Está tratando de escapar, pero no se lo voy a permitir_ – kyouhei avanzó hacia ella y la acorralo en la pared

_- Tengo tantas ganas de besarte –_ sunako estaba sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sentir que eran uno, era lo mejor que podía existir; no quería que él se alejara. Él empezó dando un delicado beso en su frente, igual al que le dio en el jardín de la mansión de su abuela, otro beso en sus ojos, en su nariz; ya no podía soportar y atrapo sus labios en un beso demandante, quería transmitirle sus sentimientos a sunako. Ella ya lo esperaba, quería tenerlo cerca, estar así, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose violentamente hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Nakahara Sunako, se puede saber que estás haciendo –** sunako estaba pálida de la sorpresa y qué decir de kyouhei que veía su muerte muy cercana.

**- Cariño no tenias que hacer tanto escándalo, ya asustaste a los pobres chicos –** dijo mirándolo de manera inquisidora.

**- Pero… pero –** dijo haciendo cara de niño

**- Nada de peros –** dijo con mala cara **– arruinaste su momento romántico –** ambos se sonrojaron **– ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, tu mamá ya les dio permiso.**

**- Eso es lo que no puedo creer –** dijo enojado **– que mi propia madre me traicione –** ambos jóvenes sentían que sobraban en esa conversación, así que emprendieron la huida, pero el padre de sunako no se los permitió y los agarro antes de que pudieran hacerlo (imagínenlos hechos miniaturas agarrados por el cuellos de sus respectivas vestimentas) **– tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunako y kyouhei estaban sentados en el sillón frente al padre de ella, los otros tres integrantes de la casa veía la divertida escena, como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo, cuando eras capaz de ver a kyouhei muriéndose del miedo esperando a ver qué les diría el papá de sunako.

**- Hola muchachos ¿Cómo están? –** los saludo la mamá de sunako con una fuente en la mano.

**- Estamos bien, señora –** dijo yuki, kyouhei tenía suerte, el papá de sunako no había venido solo.

**- No me esperaba nada de esto –** dijo enojado **– te pedí que la cambiaras –** kyouhei asintió **– pero no te dije que se hicieran novios –** sunako suspiro **– ¿qué es ese suspiro?**

**- Estoy cansada –** dijo de mala manera, asustando a su papá **– por qué tanto problema –** dijo otra vez suspirando **– papá deberías estar feliz, he cambiado como tanto querías y ya no tendré que casarme a la fuerza –** dijo mirándolo directamente.

**- Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera no me molesta –** dijo resignado **– pero no me gusta que anden solos haciendo esas demostraciones –** los dos se sonrojaron.

**- No le hagan caso –** dijo la mamá de sunako entrando con unas tazas de té **– mi amor nosotros hacíamos cosas peores a su edad –** dijo de manera despreocupada, ahora el que estaba sonrojado era el papá de sunako.

**- No digas esas cosas en frente de ellos, que les puedes dar ideas –** dijo haciendo raros movimientos con sus manos. Kyouhei intentaba contener la risa sin éxito, pero escucho a otra persona reír, cuando volteo vio que era sunako.

**- Otōsan no trates de dar clases de moral porque no te quedan –** ahora sí que no pudo soportarlo y estallo en carcajadas. Era extraño ver a un hombre que con solo verlo te morías de miedo, sonrojado por un comentario de su propia esposa.

-** Ya dejen de reírse –** dijo todo rojo **– ves lo que haces con tus comentarios –** su esposa un movimiento con sus hombros, que decía que no le importaba** – ya no me tienen respeto.**

**- No es para tanto –** dijo sentándose a su costado –** yo estoy contenta porque mi sunako-chan está feliz y escogió a un chico encantador, por eso no permití que vinieras solo esta vez –** dijo suspirando **– harías un escándalo.**

**- Bueno, si, había pensado matarlo –** kyouhei sudo frio **– pero si sunako-chan quiere estar con él no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo –** dijo dando su aprobación **– pero si algo le llegara a ocurrir si que te mato.**

**- Okāsan se quedaran a dormir –** dijo esperando una respuesta negativa de parte su mamá.

**- Si, tu oba-chan nos dijo que había un cuarto desocupado en el primer piso -** sunako y kyouhei se miraron sorprendidos **– también dijo que no habían terminado tu cuarto, así que durmieras donde habías dormido ayer –** ambos se sonrojaron y eso no paso desapercibido para el papá de sunako.

**- Sunako –** ella lo miro con miedo **- ¿Dónde dormiste ayer? –** Sunako se sonrojo – _eso me da mala espina._

**- De verdad tengo que responder eso –** ella tenía miedo por kyouhei, su padre asintió **– en el cuarto de kyouhei –** eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Creo que el papá de sunako mata a kyouhei o lo deja sin descendencia –** dijo muy divertido ranmaru que escuchaba la conversación detrás de la puerta con los demás.

**- No digas cosas tan feas –** dijo muy preocupado yuki

**- No te preocupes, sunako sabrá cómo salir del problema –** kyouhei volvió a sudar frio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Él durmió en el suelo, así que no te preocupes –** dijo nerviosa (mentira O_o!).

**- No lo puedo creer –** dijo parándose y jalándose los cabellos (se va a quedar calvo)

**- Creo que va a matarme –** le susurro kyouhei a sunako – _tonto_ – pensó ella.

**- No puedo creer que mi hermana permita que todo esto ocurra en su casa –** actuaba de la manera que ellos tanto conocían, caminaba en circulo refunfuñando y hablando consigo mismo tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo **– cuando la vea me tendrá que explicar muchas cosas –** dijo tratando de recuperar la calma, pero eso sería difícil -** ahora ustedes dos –** dijo señalándolos, su mano temblaba por la cólera contenida **– no volverán a dormir juntos hasta que se casen –** (el papá de sunako también cree que ellos son novios de verdad, si menos personas saben la verdad es lo mejor, no lo creen) – _casarnos_ – ambos se miraron sorprendidos, su mentira tendría que llegar hasta esos límites.

**- ¿Por qué esas caras? –** dijo cada vez mas furioso

**- Nada, solo que todavía no habíamos pensado en eso** – dijo sunako no muy tranquila, era verdad que kyouhei la estaba apoyando para que no tuviera que casarse con takeshi, pero obligarlo a hacer eso, ella nunca sería capaz, prefería irse muy lejos y tratar de olvidarlo, a que él hiciera algo que no quiere.

- _Casarnos_ – pensó sorprendido, él la quería, haría lo que fuera por ella, pero si ella lo rechazaba no sabría que hacer _– soy un cobarde al no decirte lo que siento, creo que nunca te pediría que te casaras conmigo porque sé que tú no me quieres como yo a ti_ (que tan equivocado estas kyouhei)

- **Tú** – señalando a sunako, sunako se sorprendió ya que su mente ya no estaba en esa conversación, sino en sus problemas sentimentales **– dormirás con tu madre, y tú –** señalando a kyouhei, él lo miro un tanto confundido, ya que al igual que sunako, ya no estaba en la conversación **– dormirás conmigo –** _no voy a darte la oportunidad de que estés cerca de mi hija –_ kyouhei lo vio con terror_– quiere tenerme a solas para matarme_ – pensó cada vez mas asustado – _creo que nunca más veré la luz del sol_ (que melodramático X_X) – **ahora todos a dormir, ustedes tres también –** los aludidos se pusieron rígidos del miedo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- No puedo creer que haga tal escándalo –** le dijo sunako a su mamá, ambas estaban recostadas en la cama conversando de los sucesos ocurridos antes de que pudieran descansar.

**- Tú ya sabes cómo se comporta tu otosan, así que es una tontería que tomes en consideración sus comentarios, pero una cosa si sé y es que le mentiste –** sunako se sonrojo.

**- No hicimos nada –** dijo toda roja tapándose con su sabana, a veces su madre le daba miedo, la conocía totalmente y la apoyaba en todo; siempre le agradecería que hubiera mantenido en secreto sus gustos para que su padre no saliera afectado.

**- Claro –** dijo con sarcasmo, pero riéndose **– te creo, yo te crie.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- _este señor ronca peor que un oso_ – pensó kyouhei tirado en el suelo del cuarto tratando de encontrar la mejor posición para dormir, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil (creían que los haría dormir en la misma cama ¬_¬) _– prefiero dormir en la sala –_ tomo sus cosas y bajo las escalera; cuando llego a la sala no podía creer lo que veía** - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- No podía dormir –** dijo como si nada sunako** – mi okasan se mueve mucho –** dijo suspirando **– por eso preferí venir a dormir aquí y tú –** pregunto muy interesada

**- Tu papá ronca como un oso –** sunako se rió **– creí que sería mejor dormir en la sala –** ella asintió **– te molesta si compartimos el sillón**

**- Para nada –** él se sentó a su costado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y los cubrió con su manta **– que duermas bien.**

**- Lo hare… -** dijo dándole un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pregunta: ¿Qué creen que le pasara a takeshi? Tomare sus sugerencias para que el final sea el mejor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Creen que merece un review


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por los reviews y los buenos deseos, espero que la historia les guste hasta el final… jejeje

Como siempre decir que los personajes de Yamato nadeshiko no me pertenecen sino a Tomoko Hayakawa.

**Blablá**_ = diálogos_

_Blablá = pensamientos_

Blablá _= narración_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Donde se metió este mocoso –** _si lo encuentro con mi hija lo mato_ – pensó antes de bajar las escaleras como un loco.

**- No hagas tanto escándalo que los vas a despertar –** le dijo su esposa saliendo de la cocina **– no podrás hacer nada para separarlos, se quieren mucho.**

**- Eso ya lo sé –** dijo suspirando **– pero tengo miedo que mi sunako-chan sufra por la culpa de ese mocoso.**

**- Suna-chan es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar los retos de tener una relación amorosa –** dijo entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

**- Pero no sería nada malo darle un pequeño susto a ese mocoso confianzudo –** dijo cogiendo una espada de madera **– así sabrá que tendrá un suegro que le hará la vida cuadritos si le hace algo malo a su hija –** cuando estaba entrando a la sala otra persona se le adelanto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¡Chicos! –** Entro ranmaru gritando a la sala, asustando a los que dormían allí** – hoy en la tarde nos iremos a la playa, ya está todo preparado –** sunako que había despertado de mal genio estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, pero kyouhei se le adelanto mandándolo a volar.

**- Solo para eso nos despiertas –** dijo bostezando, los papás de sunako veían la escena muy divertidos.

**- Buenos días –** le dijo sunako a kyouhei acomodándose en el sillón.

**- Buenos días –** le dio un beso en la frente.

**- Por qué tanto escándalo –** dijo takenaga entrando a la sala.

**- Ranmaru haciendo laberinto por las puras –** dijo kyouhei de mala gana.

**- Solo quería decirles nuestros planes –** dijo con cara de niño bueno.

**- No podías esperar, tarado –** dijo kyouhei tirándole una almohada.

**- Y ustedes qué hacen aquí –** dijo de manera picara.

**- Dormir –** dijeron ambos.

**- El desayuno está listo –** dijo la mamá de sunako entrando a la sala – **hoy los ayudare un poco para que puedan alistarse para su viaje de esta tarde**.

- _Si le papá de sunako se entera de lo que tengo planeado, me mata_ – pensó ranmaru.

- _Playa, esperen tendré que ponerme ropa de baño y las que tengo no cuentan –_ **okasan necesito tu ayuda** – dijo sujetando a su mamá y llevándosela a su cuarto.

**- Vengan a desayunar –** dijo el papá de sunako molesto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Qué pasa sunako –** la preocupo su actitud.

**- Okasan, solo puedo contar contigo –** sunako suspiro** – unos tipos nos tienen vigilados a kyouhei y a mi –** su mamá se sorprendió** – los han mandado mis tíos, lo que ellos quieren es que cometa algún error y obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero –** su mamá se estaba enojado **– te apuesto que nos seguirán a la playa y yo… pues… no tengo una ropa de baño descentre –** ahora entendía la preocupación de sunako y de mine.

**- No te preocupes –** dijo abrazándola **– hoy iremos de compras –** sunako se separo un poco de ella para ver con terror como su mamá preparaba la salida de compras **- ¿cuántos días irán?**

**- Toda una semana –** dijo sentándose en la cama, resignada a esta locura que realizaría en sus vacaciones. Era algo lógico que ella odiara salir de comprar y en especial con su mamá, ya que era igual que oba-chan en esos temas; ya se imaginaba todo lo que la haría caminar para solo comprar dos cosas – _en que me he metido._

**- Así que necesitaras varias ropas de baño –** se puso a pensar** – ahora quiero que te duches y arregles, después saldremos de compras.**

**- Voy a llamar a mis amigas, le encantara la idea –** y así salió a llamar a sus amigas porque no soportaría una tarde solo con su mamá comprando ropa que ella tanto odia, pero vidria la pena.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Necesito una ropa de baño nueva –** dijo ranmaru, sorprendiendo a todos con su comentario.

**- Si ibas a planear un paseo a la playa debiste tomar en consideración que necesitaríamos esas cosas –** dijo takenaga sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura **– no tenias que esperar hasta el ultimo día.**

**- Vamos todos –** dijo yuki, sin escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que dijo takenaga **- yo también necesito una –** dijo saltando como un niño.

**- Odio ir de compras –** el papá de sunako escuchaba detenidamente su conversación **– después vamos a tener a un grupo de locas persiguiéndonos, ayer arruinaron mi cita con sunako.**

**- Ah… -** dijeron todos.

**- Ya me tienen harto –** dijo comiendo de manera salvaje.

**- Pero ahora que todos sepan de tu relación con sunako-chan te dejaran en paz –** dijo takenaga como si nada –_ aunque sea una "mentira" kyouhei podrá sacar algún provecho._

**- No lo sé –** dijo dudando **– lo único que quiero es que no le pase nada a ella –** el papá de sunako lo miro sorprendido – _me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era joven, que ironías tiene la vida._

Ding dong…

**- Yo abro –** dijo ranmaru huyendo del mal humor de kyouhei.

**- Hola chicos –** dijo muy animada noi **– esta sunako.**

**- Esta arriba –** dijo kyouhei de mala gana.

**- Buenos días chicos, señor –** dijo educadamente Tamao.

**- Buenos días –** dijo asustando a las presentes.

**- Buenos días señor –** dijo con miedo noi.

**- Hola chicas pensé que llegarían después –** dijo sunako saliendo seguida de su mamá **– estaba terminando de arreglarme –** traía unos jeans negros con una blusa celeste un poco ceñida a su delgado cuerpo.

**- Cuando dijiste compras, llame inmediatamente a tamao-chan y vinimos volando –** dijo contenta noi.

**- Buenos días señoritas –** dijo la mamá de sunako.

**- Hoy iremos con mi mamá, después de las compras ella regresara con mi otosan a África –** dijo mirando a su papá con un poco de recelo.

**- Tenía tantas ganas de conocer a las amigas de mi sunako-chan –** dijo abrazando a ambas efusivamente.

**- Es un gusto conocerla señora –** dijo tamao un poco sonrojada.

**- Igualmente –** _es totalmente diferente a sunako-chan, pero es reservada, una persona en la que se puede confiar._

-** Buenos días señora –** _una joven muy enérgica capaz de lograr que lo que los rodean sean felices._

**- Ya estamos listas para irnos –** dijo acercándose a la puerta **– mi amor cuando regrese nos vamos –** dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**- Si –** dijo de mala gana.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Estoy muy contenta de conocerla señora –** dijo muy alegre noi **– sunako no habla mucho de su familia.**

**- Es que soy reservada –** dijo un poco nerviosa.

**- Ahora vamos a hacer lo que necesitamos –** dijo tratando de cambiar el tema la mamá de sunako **– suna-chan necesita algo de ropa y conociéndola va a ser algo difícil –** sunako se sonrojo **– pero sé que lo lograremos.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Estos jóvenes son unos locos, pero cuidan muy bien a mi sunako-chan –** escucho unos sonidos en los arbustos.

**- Hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie para colocar las cámaras y los micrófonos –** dijeron unos tipos ocultos en los arbustos viendo como todos salían de la casa, pero no se habían percatado que el papá de sunako seguía en la ahí.

_- Cámaras_ – se estaba enfureciendo.

**- Nos pagaran muy bien si lo logramos esta vez, la otra vez nos descubrieron pero ahora no hay nadie para que nos detengan –** que equivocados estaban (los van a matar O-o!)

**- Piensan mal –** los hombres se asustaron **– ahora me dirán quien los ha mandado, si es que quieren salir vivos de aquí –** dijo rodeado de fuego X_X.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Odio salir de compras –** dijo kyouhei de mal humor x_x **– y peor para comprar ropas de baño.**

**- Yo quiero unas tipo bóxer –** dijo ranmaru sin tomar en consideración el comentario de kyouhei.

**- Yo con unas normales me siento bien –** dijo yuki siguiendo la conversación de ranmaru, pero viendo de reojo a kyouhei que estaba rodeado de un aura oscura que asustaba a las personas que pasaban cerca de él.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- No quiero entrar a esa tienda –** _parece la voz de sunako_ - todos voltearon para ver de dónde provenía

**- Sunako-chan hasta ahora no te ha gustado ninguna –** dijo noi haciendo un puchero – _creo que a mi ninguna me hubieran gustado_ – pensó tamao entendía que sentía sunako.

**- Claro que no me gustaron –** dijo roja **– todas eran muy atrevidas –** kyouhei se sonrojo **– no sería capaz de salir a la calle con una de esas.**

- _Exagerada_ **– por eso tú escogerás ahora y nosotras diremos si te queda bien –** los chicos miraban la escena desde tras de uno de los percheros.

**- Bueno, eso si me gusta –** sunako cogió la primera ropa de baño que vio y fue al probador.

**- Hola chicas que hacen –** dijo ranmaru haciéndose el desentendido.

**- No ves que estamos tratando de comprarle algo de ropa a sunako-chan –** dijo noi de mal humor – _es que no entienden que convencer a sunako es lo más difícil que existe._

**- Nosotros ya terminamos, así que ya nos vamos –** dijeron saliendo hasta que **– ayuden también a kyouhei, hasta ahora no ha comprado nada –** kyouhei se sonrojo.

**- Está bien, yo te ayudo –** dijo la mamá de sunako _– por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi –_ pensó cogiendo la ropa de baño que le daba la mamá de sunako y entraba al probador.

Primero salió sunako con una ropa de baño entera de color morado, se amarraba al cuello y tenía un pequeño corte que dejaba ver su ombligo.

**- No me convence, pero vamos bien –** dijo la mamá de sunako** – y tú, kyouhei-kun –** _kyouhei – _pensó sunako sorprendida.

**- No me gusta –** dijo saliendo **– el color es raro.**

**- Si tienes razón –** dijo sunako toda roja

**- El tuyo no está nada mal –** le dijo muy bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara.

**- Entonces pruébate este –** dijo dándole uno azul.

**- De verdad tengo que probármelo T_T**

**- Si, como vas a saber si te queda bien –** esta señora es igual a oba-chan, no le puedo decir que no.

**- Está bien –** dijo suspirando **– pero será el último que me pruebo.**

**- Sunako-chan, tú ponte este –** dijo dándole un bikini y empujándola hacia el probador.

**- Este si me gusta –** dijo kyouhei saliendo del probador

**- Pero por qué no salisteis con el puesto.**

**- Porque no –** dijo can mala cara **– iré a pagar.**

**- Me da pena –** kyouhei detuvo su caminata para ver que le ocurría a sunako.

**- Sal quiero ver cómo te queda.**

_- Es parecido al de aquella vez –_ pensó ruborizando kyouhei al recordar cómo le quedaba y el pequeño accidente que se produjo.

**- Te queda perfecto –** dijo con ojos de estrellas **– sácatelo y nos encontramos en la caja, iremos a comprar unas cosas mas –** kyouhei las miro con algo de dudas **– kyouhei-kun espera a termine y se van a pagar, no quiero que nada malo le pase –** dijo dejándolos solos.

**- Qué planea señora –** pregunto noi algo extrañada.

**- Nada… nada**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- No puedo con el nudo, creo que lo amarre muy fuerte ahora que hago _– **kyouhei** – él se acerco al probador – **necesito tu ayuda** – se sonrojo.

**- Qué necesitas –** dijo nervioso

**- No puedo desatar el nudo, podrías hacerlo por mi –** ahora sí que estaba como un farol.

**- Claro –** dijo mirando a todos lados antes de entrar al probador **– si tu padre viera esto me mata –** dijo cogiendo las tiras para tratar de desatar el nudo.

**- Si… tienes razón –** dijo nerviosa, podía sentir sus manos rozando su piel.

**- Ya esta –** dijo antes de tratar de salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces cerca de la puerta.

**- Escuche que kyouhei-sama estaba comprando en esta tienda.**

**- Hay que buscarlo y preguntarle si los rumores son ciertos.**

_- Arrg…_ **- qué ocurre** – le pregunto sunako toda sonrojado por la cercanía de él.

**- Hay un grupo de locas afuera esperando a que salga –** dijo preocupado.

**- Y –** dijo como si nada, estaba nerviosa, como no, si estaba casi desnuda encerrada en esas cuatro paredes con kyouhei.

**- Tengo que pensar en algo –** dijo suspirando y tratando de calmarse** – será mejor que te cambien, no voy a mirar –** dijo todo rojo.

**- Está bien –** dijo nerviosa

**- Me pareció escuchar la voz de kyouhei-kun en uno de los probadores.**

**- Y ahora qué –** dijo terminando de cambiarse.

**- Umm… podríamos… ya sé –** dijo pasando ambos brazos por la cintura de sunako **– ahora no les quedara duda de que somos novios –** sunako se sonrojo. Kyouhei abrió la puerta y salió abrazando a sunako, las que estaban fuera del probador no podían creer lo que veían "kyouhei besando el blanco cuello de sunako".

**- Ups… pensé que no había nadie –** dijo divertido** – creo que nos sorprendieron –** sunako solo podía sonreír, era un loco, pero como le encantaban sus locuras.

**- Date prisa que tenemos que pagar la ropa –** dijo soltándola y tomando su mano **– quiero llegar rápido a casa –** esa frase la dijo de manera sexy que las fans no pudieron soportarlo y sus narices estallaron.

**- Eso fue divertido**

**- Si tú lo dices.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Voy a hacer sufrir a los que traten de hacer daño a mi sunako-chan –** dijo el otosan de sunako lleno de ira **– aunque sea mi propia familia.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La playa, que cosas ocurrirá, sunako siendo un poco atrevida, ambos coqueteándose sin vergüenza, que les paso… O_o!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios… estoy muy contenta por ellos, los estaré esperando con ansias.

RoSa NeGrA

Cambio y fuera

Merece un review…


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capítulo para los que siguen está loca historia. Gracias por los reviews y los buenos deseos, espero que la historia les guste hasta el final… jejeje

Como siempre decir que los personajes de Yamato nadeshiko no me pertenecen sino a Tomoko Hayakawa.

**Blablá = **diálogos

_Blablá = _pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Por qué no me dijiste que tenían vigilada a mi hija –** le preguntaba por teléfono el otosan de sunako a oba-chan

**- Sabía que te pondrías como un energúmeno, pero cuando te conté que sunako y kyouhei eran novios no me distes tiempo para explicarte todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.**

**- Bueno, tienes razón –** dijo cogiendo el teléfono menos fuerte porque sentía que estaba a punto de romperse.

**- Así que no me estés gritando –** dijo haciéndose la ofendida **– ahora respóndeme ¿Cómo te enteraste? –** le dijo un tanto preocupada.

**- Unos tipos estaban rondando por la casa y les pregunte** (mejor dio los amenazo de que sería la última vez que verían la luz del sol) – dijo enojado** – no puedo creer que lleguen a hacer eso con la privacidad de una persona.**

**- No debería sorprenderte –** dijo oba-chan **– ya conoces como son.**

**- Ahora que harás –** dijo mirando por la ventana **– ellos no van a estar aquí por una semana, así que aprovecharan ese tiempo para colocar esas malditas cámaras.**

**- Ya tengo todo preparado –** dijo como si nada **– ellos no regresaran a esa casa –** el otosan de sunako se sorprendió **– irán a vivir a mi otra casa.**

**- Creo que será lo mejor.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Ya regresamos –** dijo muy contenta la okasan de sunako **– ¿con quién hablas?**

**- Con mine-chan –** dijo volviendo a su conversación **– y cuando les pensabas decir.**

**- Cuando regresaran de su viaje.**

**- Está bien, me dejas más tranquilo –** dijo suspirando –** hablamos después.**

**- Hablamos después, bye.**

**- Voy a arreglar mi maleta –** dijo sunako entrando a la sala donde se encontraban sus papás** - luego bajo para preparar el almuerzo.**

**- No te preocupes –** dijo su okasan **– yo me encargo de todo, ustedes también suban a arreglar sus cosas** – le dijo a los chiscos que también entraban a la sala.

**- Si señora –** dijeron todos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- Será necesario que guarde esto –_ pensó mirando las dagas que le había lanzado a kyouhei _–las llevare por si las dudas, tengo un mal presentimiento –_ las oculto entre su ropa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- Serán las mejores vacaciones –_ pensó yuki acomodando sus cosas **– todo saldrá bien.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Cuál de estos libros no he leído –** dijo takenaga arreglando su maleta **– necesitare algo con que distraerme.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Espero conocer algunas gatitas por ahí, aunque tendré muy cerca a mi princesa** - _¿Qué hare?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- Siento como si no fuera a regresar a esta casa – pensó un tanto desconcertado kyouhei **–**_** deben ser tonterías mías.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado cariño? –** dijo la okasan de sunako acercándose a su esposo.

**- Estoy preocupado por sunako, es solo eso.**

**- Va a estar bien, no te preocupes, tiene grandes amigos que la cuidan mucho.**

**- Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero me preocupan las demás personas que rodean a mi hija.**

**- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Chicos nos vemos después –** dijo de manera cordial la okasan de sunako** – vendremos a visitarlos en otro momento.**

**- Takano kyouhei –** kyouhei volteo asustado **– si algo le para a mi hija… -** pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se lo llevo a rastras.

**- No le hagas caso kyouhei-kun, nos vemos luego –** dijo saliendo por a puerta con su esposo al hombro.

**- Te tendré vigilado.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Una pareja singular**

**- Ni me lo digas –** dijo sunako de mala gana **– he vivido con ellos durante muchos años.**

**- Y ahora que –** pregunto sentándose en la sala.

**- No lo sé –** dijo sentándose a su lado **– hay que esperar a que los demás terminen de arreglarse para poder irnos.**

**- Lo mejor de las vacaciones es que… -** sunako lo miraba detenidamente, tenía una playera negra con unos cráneos estampados en ella, como le encantaba.

**- Que tanto miras –** ella se sonrojo.

**- Me encanta tu playera –** dijo acariciado uno de los cráneos.

**- Me la puse para ti –** ella lo miro extrañada **– como se que extrañas a tus amigos, pensé que te gustaría.**

**- Me encanta –** dijo abrazándolo, no pudo medir la fuerza y ambos cayeron recostados en el mueble **– lo lamento –** dijo tratando de levantarse, pero no pudo lograrla porque kyouhei había colocado sus manos en su cintura.

**- No quiero que te alejes de mi –** sunako sentía que su sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, ya debería estar tan roja que podría compararse con las luces de los semáforos **– quiero tenerte cerca –** dijo poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo que ella estuviera más cerca de él **– quiero volver a sentir tus labios junto a los míos –** quería que la besara, no le importaba nada más que estar con él así para siempre. El beso comenzó como solo una caricia, pero la ansiedad del momento hizo que se hiciera más demandante por parte de ambos.

**- Chicos ya estamos listos –** ambos se separaron bruscamente por la intromisión del pequeño yuki** – lamento haberlos molestado.**

**- ¿Qué paso? –** dijo ranmaru entrando corriendo a la sala.

**- Nada –** dijeron ambos acomodándose la ropa.

_- No me convencen, pero de ahí interrogare a yuki **–**_** el carro ya llego, tamao-chan y noi-chan también, solo faltan ustedes.**

**- Ya vamos** – dijo kyouhei furioso, cada vez que tenía un momento romántico con sunako alguien tenía que llegar para arruinarlo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- La playa privada es espectacular –** comentaba ranmaru **– mis padres hicieron una gran compra, pero lo que más me alegra es poder compartirlo con ustedes.**

**- Por qué están tan enojado kyouhei –** pregunto takenaga detrás de su libro.

_- Arrg… -_ sunako tenía ganas de reír **– de verdad está molesto porque yuki nos encontró **

**– yo no estoy enojado –** miro con cara de ogro a yuki.

**- No mires al pobre de yuki así, no vez como esta, ya está demasiado apenado; además no teníamos que estar haciendo eso en primer momento y mucho menos en la sala –** le dijo en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara_ - sunako que cosas está diciendo, estás dando a entender que eso debe ser en otro lugar; espero que no dé cuenta de mi comentario –_ **deberías estar avergonzado en vez de estar renegando** – él la miro con mala cara – _bueno no se dio cuenta de mi comentario_ – **de verdad te molesto que nos interrumpiera.**

**- Si –** los demás veían como sunako le susurraba cosas a kyouhei para que se calmara.

_- Si se supone que todo esto es una farsa por que le molesta tanto que nos interrumpiera, él no esta enamorado de mi –_ pensó un "poco" triste.

_- Es que no se da cuenta que ya no tendremos más momentos para nosotros –_ no estaba furioso con yuki, sino consigo mismo por no haber aceptado sus sentimientos por sunako antes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Ya llegamos –** dijo muy animado ranmaru** – quiero ver sus reacciones les tengo preparado unas sorpresas que le van a encantar.**

_- Por qué presiento que no me van a gustar sus sorpresas –_ pensó preocupada sunako.

Todo en ese lugar lujos, las lámparas, espejos, alfombras, todo expresaba la grandeza de los dueños de ese hotel; además de que los sirvientes los esperaban en la puerta como si fueras de la realeza.

**- Buenas tardes señores –** dijo el encargado **– los cuatro dormitorios están preparados y disponibles para ustedes y sin olvidar que la señorita ya los está esperando, ella se encuentra en el 1509 y aquí están las demás llaves.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Espera, por qué hay cuatro cuartos –** kyouhei estaba confundido totalmente **– y quien es la persona que nos está esperando –** todos estaba en el ascensor interrogando a ranmaru.

**- Esperen a que lleguemos arriba.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Ahora vamos a dividir los cuartos –** todo estaban furiosos, se suponía que cada uno tendría su privacidad, pero no tenía que llegar ranmaru y arruinarlo todo **– takenaga y noi en el 1508 –** los nombrados se sonrojaron, pero uno estaba más emocionado que el otro (ya se imaginan quien es) **– tamao-chan y yo en el 1507 –** tamao aunque quisiera ocultarlo estaba sonrojada **– yuki estará en el 1509 con nuestra invitada –** yuki tenia cascadita en los ojos T_T – _que loca habrá traído ranmaru_ – en ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

**- Yuki-kun –** a yuki no le cavia la felicidad en el cuerpo.

**- Machiko-chan… -** dijo a punto de desmayarse.

**- Yuki-kun tenía tantas ganas de verte –** dijo abrazándolo.

**- Y para terminar kyouhei y sunako en el 1510 –** sunako imaginaba que tenía humo saliendo de sus oídos por la ira contenida, como se atrevía a hacerle eso.

**- Por qué haces esto –** dijo furioso kyouhei **– no ves que algunos están incómodos** (takenaga, sunako y kyouhei).

**- Al final me lo vas a agradecer –** le dijo en un susurro **– con lo lento que eres creo que ni en toda la semana te atreverás de hacer algo con sunako –** kyouhei estaba morado de la furia; que se creía para tratarle de esa manera, ya se vengaría.

-** Qué tal si vamos a descansar y nos encontramos a las 8pm. En la entrada para ir a cenar.**

**- Creo que no hay de otra** – dijo kyouhei cogiendo su llave y llevándose a una sorprendida sunako del brazo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunako entro un "tanto" intranquila, nunca había estado a solas con un hombre y peor con uno del espécimen de kyouhei, aunque quisiera negarlo el físico de kyouhei también hacía estragos en ella.

_- Tranquilízate sunako o terminaremos igual de pervertidas que ranmaru –_ se acerco a la ventana, como le encantaban los lugares altos.

**- Te gusta la vista –** dijo kyouhei detrás de ella.

**- Me encanta, es como un sueño –** dijo saliendo al balcón **– nunca había estado tan contenta –** kyouhei se volvió a acerca a ella y la miraba de manera tierna tengo que darte las gracias.

**- ¿Por qué? –** aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

**- Por todo lo que haces por mi –** dijo abrazándose a ella misma **– no merezco nada de ti –** el no podía creer lo que veía, sunako también era una chica sensible y se preocupaba por él.

**- No digas eso –** dijo abrazándola **– haría lo que fuera por ti –** dijo acariciando su mejilla.

**- ¿Por qué? –** quería una respuesta clara a todo esto, nadie hacia tantas cosas por otro sin querer nada a cambio.

**- Por qué me preguntas –** dijo abrazándola más fuerte –_ porque te amo como un loco y no soy capaz de decírtelo aunque me este muriendo por dentro_ – **porque te quiero** – ya era algo, pero no erar totalmente sus sentimientos.

**- Yo también te quiero, por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo –** dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte – _prefiero mirarte de lejos que no poder hacerlo._

**- No me va a pasar nada –** dijo cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que lo mirara directamente **– nada nos hará daño. Será mejor que nos cambiemos para ir a cenar.**

**- Báñate tu primero, quiero descansar antes de bajarme –** dijo entrando al cuarto y viendo la enorme cama para ambos; algún día agradecería a ranmaru por haber hecho esa locura.

**- Me iré a bañar –** dije acercándose a la puerta del baño **– pero no trates de aprovecharte de mí –** dijo viendo como sunako se sonrojaba.

**- Tarado…**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

RoSa NeGrA

Cambio y fuera

Merece un review…


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora pero como toda chica responsable (sarcasmo) tengo que trabajar y a las justas me da tiempo para avanzar algunos párrafo… pero al fin ya tengo terminado este capítulo (pero voy a llegar a un bloqueo cerebral para encontrar el final del fic, capaz algún personaje muerta, quien sabe… solo yo OwO).

Como siempre haciendo saber que The wallflower no me pertenece, es de la magnífica Tomoko Hayakawa. Solo me divierto haciendo una historia diferente al trama de la serie… espero que les guste este. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios… jejeje

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunako cogió una de las dagas que había guardado por seguridad **- Tengo un mal presentimiento, será mejor que guarde esto en mi cartera –** kyouhei salió del baño solo con una toalla atada a su cintura.

**- La ducha es toda tuya –** sunako se sonrojo **- ¿Qué pasa? –** kyouhei se mataba de risa por dentro, como le encantaba las reacciones que sunako tenía cuando estaba cerca suyo.

**- Nada –** dijo tomando algo de ropa **– me iré a bañar.**

_- Todavía tengo esperanzas _– pensó buscando que ponerse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- No tiene vergüenza –** sunako se apoyo en la puerta respirando rápidamente, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de un kyouhei desnudo en el baño **– pensé que había borrado esos recuerdo de mi mente –** sunako se acerco a la tina y empezó a llenarla **– tengo que relajarme, esa criatura brillante quiere matarme, pero no le daré el gusto; yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyouhei se recostó en la cama, como le encantaba sunako, había decidido que en esa semana le haría saber sus sentimientos, aunque no sabía que esperar de ella, capaz un no, pero algo en su corazón le decía que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Qué han dichos los demás acerca de la cena?** – sunako había salido del baño y estaba buscando algo en su maleta.

**- Nada, no he hablado con ellos** – dijo sentándose (error), cuando la vio casi se queda sin aire** - ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** dijo cubriéndose la nariz, sunako solo estaba en ropa interior buscando quien sabe qué cosa.

**- Buscando mi vestido -** dijo sonriendo macabramente sin que él se diera cuenta, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

_- No puede ser, ya me parezco a ella sangrando por la nariz, como se atreve a pasearse por el cuarto en ropa interior __**–**_** voy al baño.**

**- Si –** estaba contenta de devolverle la broma _– esta semana será divertida -_ **apúrate que ya van a ser la 8pm.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Cuando kyouhei salió del baño sunako estaba sentada en la cama con un hermoso vestido blanco con negro y estaba trenzando su cabello.

**- Te demoraste –** dijo divertida, él la miro de mala manera **- ¿Qué? **– se hizo la desentendida.

**- No debes ser exhibicionista, no sabes que estás compartiendo el cuarto con un "hombre" –** dijo sonrojado.

**- Si lo sé, pero confío en la persona con la cual comparto cuarto. Ya que esa persona no resista a mis encantos** – dijo riéndose – **no es mi problema.**

**- Cállate** – dijo todo rojo

**- Pervertido… jajaja –** como le encantaba tener a kyouhei a su merced.

**- Deja de decir tonterías, apúrate que ya es tarde.**

**- Claro kyouhei-kun –** _eh… ¿Qué le pasa? Está jugando conmigo, ya verá._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Chicos pensamos que ya no bajaban **– dijo ranmaru como siempre con su mente en otro lugar.

**- Que estupideces dices –** dijo enojado **– yo que puedo hacer si ella se tarda una vida en el baño.**

**- No es mi culpa de que tú te hayas tardado más –** todos veían la escena con gotitas detrás de sus cabezas O_OU, eran los mismos de siempre.

**- Vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre –** dijo kyouhei enojado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Esto será divertido –** dijo takeshi sentado frente a una ventana **– la playa es espectacular.**

**- Debes detenerte –** dijo una mujer detrás de **él – sunako-san no se lo merece, ella no te ha hecho nada.**

**- Tsuki no la defiendas, además no me interesa que ella sea inocente, lo único que quiero es su dinero.**

**- Ella está enamorada de él –** dijo tratando de hacer que él entrara en razón.

**- El amor no existe –** _no digas eso_ – es una tontería creada por los hombres para que este sea más débil.

**- Pero yo…** - fue detenida por los labios de él.

**- Mil veces te lo he dicho el amor no me interesa.**

_- Te arrepentirás por romper mi corazón y utilizarme._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Después de cenar vamos a ir a bailar –** kyouhei casi se atraganta.

**- Ya sabemos que odias bailar, pero no te hará daño, además nunca hemos hecho algo así con sunako-chan y será una experiencia nueva para ella.**

Sunako conversaba con noi y tamao sobre los planes para el día siguiente.

**- Hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho – **dijo noi muy contenta **– voy a bailar hasta no poder mas.**

_- Bailar –_ **¿adónde vamos a ir esta noche? –** pregunto asustada.

**- Que, no te lo hemos dicho –** ella negó con la **cabeza – a la discoteca del hotel –** sunako sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

**- Pero yo… nunca he ido a una –** dijo toda apenada

**- Entonces mejor – **dijo noi muy emocionada **– puedes aprovechar para avanzar tu relación con kyouhei-kun –** sunako se sonrojo.

**- Yo no sé bailar, hare el ridículo.**

**- No digas esas cosas –** dijo tratando de calmarla – **además no serás la única –**sunako la miro raro **– según mis fuentes, kyouhei-kun es más duro que una tabla de planchar –** sunako volteo a ver a kyouhei y empezó a reír **– creo que será mejor que te cambies de ropa.**

**- Si tienes razón –** dijo yendo a los ascensores.

**- Regreso en un minuto –** dijo antes de que se cerrara.

_- ¿Adonde fue? –_ cobarde, ya escapo al enterarse a donde vamos.

**- Fue a cambiarse para ir a la discoteca** – kyouhei las vio con terror _– ella acepto así de fácil._

**- Quiere saber cómo es una discoteca.**

**- Tonterías **– todos lo vieron mal.

**- Solo que a ti no te guste bailar –** le dijo sunako de manera retadora.

**- Eso a ti… -** pero no pudo terminar porque ver de esa manera a sunako era abrumador, sunako sonrió mentalmente al ver su reacción **– no te incumbe –** terminó su frase casi sin aire. Sunako bestia una blusa blanca sin manga con un pequeño lazo por debajo del busto, se podía ver su ombligo ya que no era muy larga y traía un pantalón negro ajustado con una correa de "puas" – _todavía no se le quita esa manía –_ sunako paso de largo y fue a hablar con sus amigas.

**- ¿Qué tal me veo? –** dijo sonrojada.

**- Solo mira a kyouhei-kun y te darás cuenta –** sunako volteo disimuladamente y pudo ver que kyouhei casi no respiraba.

**- Tranquilízate kyouhei –** le decía ranmaru haciéndole aire con una mano.

**- Deja de hacer eso –** dijo cogiendo su mano bruscamente.

**- Oye… me haces daño –** dijo con cascaditas en los ojos T_T

**- Entonces no me sigas molestando –** dijo soltando su mano.

**- Apurémonos quiero bailar toda la noche –** dijo noi jalando a takenaga, que sería su víctima esa noche _– solo espero que no tome _– pensó preocupado takenaga.

**- Vamos –** le dijo ranmaru a tamao **– esta noche será nuestra.**

**- Yuki-kun quiero tomar algo antes de bailar, ¿podemos? **

**- Claro – **dijo tomándola de la mano yendo a la barra.

_- Qué lugar más ruidoso –_ pensó sunako entrando a la pista.

**- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos.**

**- Si –** sunako vio que kyouhei la cogía de la mano y la llevaba entre la muchedumbre.

**- Quieres tomar algo –** le dijo tratando de olvidarse del ruido.

**- Creo que sí, me recomiendas algo.**

**- Esta bien, entonces yo pido –** kyouhei alzo una mano y un mozo se acerco **– quiero dos piñas coladas –** cuando el mozo se fue kyouhei comenzó con una avalancha de preguntas - ¿Dónde sacaste esa ropa?

**- La compre hace unos meses –** dijo tranquila **– me queda mal.**

**- Para nada –** dijo sonrojado.

**- Pero por qué ponértelo ahora –** le dijo sonrojado.

**- Porque es lo más cómodo que encontré.**

_- Cómodo, que más has traído sunako_ – pensó preocupado en la ropa que todavía estaba en la maleta de sunako.

**- Sus bebidas – **dijo el mozo **– aquí está la de usted bella señorita –** _esta coqueteando conmigo – _pensó sorprendida sunako – _que se cree este al hablarle asi a MI sunako – _kyouhei lo miro furioso y el mozo salió corriendo.

**- Me parece o estaba…**

**- Coqueteando contigo –** le dijo enojado, de la cólera se tomo su trago de un solo golpe.

**- No te parece que esta algo fuerte para que te lo tome de una sola vez.**

**- No para nada, he tomado cosas más fuertes – **dijo haciéndose el interesante.

**- Sí, claro –** dijo con sarcasmo **– la vez pasada te emborrachaste con champagne. **

**- Pero fueron varias botellas y también igual que yo**

**- Yo había tomado más que tú –** _por qué siempre ella tiene que ganar las discusiones._

En ese momento empezó a sonar una música electrónica que sunako había escuchado anteriormente en la radio, así que porque no molestar a Kyouhei.

**- Vamos a bailar – **kyouhei entendió a media, ya que estaba viendo como los demás sufrían en la pista.

**- Que dijiste**

**- Si quieres bailar –** dijo medio enojada **– si no quieres puedo buscar quien quiera – **_ni loco _– kyouhei la tomo de la mano y la llevo al medio de la pista.

Kyouhei no sabía qué hacer – _quien me mando a hacer esto_ – sunako vio divertida como kyouhei sufría – **solo déjate llevar por la música** – kyouhei la vio sorprendido – **es lo que estoy haciendo** – kyouhei la siguió **– vez que no es difícil, vamos a divertirnos.**

Kyouhei nunca pensó que sunako pudiera bailar de esa manera, sus movimientos lo inmovilizaban, no podía parar de bailar. Toda la noche se la pasaron bailando y tomando como si la vida se acabara al día siguiente; algo tomados subieron a la habitación que compartían.

**- Estoy muerto –** dijo tirándose a la cama.

**- Igual yo -** dijo sacándose las sandalias, tirándolas por algún lugar de la habitación – **tengo calor** **–** dijo haciéndose aire con una mano.

**- Es de todo lo que hemos bailado –** kyouhei la miraba, la luna se reflejaba en el sudor que cubría su delicada piel, porque aunque no la hubiera tocado sabía que era suave como la misma seda.

**- Los demás se fueron temprano –** dijo sunako sentándose al filo de la cama **– me he divertido mucho.**

**- Yo también –** dijo sentándose para poderla mirar mejor **– nunca me había divertido tanto en un lugar atestado de personas.**

**- Ni me lo digas –** sunako volteo a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa sincera **– estas cansado.**

**- Para nada –** _mentiroso, si te duele cada músculo del cuerpo _– le recrimino su conciencia **- por qué la pregunta.**

**- Es solo te veo cansado y me preocupo –** _qué cosas estás diciendo nakahara sunako _– se sonrojo.

**- No es nada **_**–**__ está preocupada por mí, debe ser una ilusión creada por mi mente de borracho._

_- Debe ser porque he tomado mucho, eso debe ser –_ **me cambiare** – dijo entando torpemente al baño con su piyama en la mano.

_- Tengo sueño – _pensó sacándose la ropa, quedando solo en bóxers (O/O) – **dormiré así, si tiene algo en contra que me lo diga después –** dijo echándose en la cama _– mañana será otro día –_ pensó antes de entregarse a las manos de Morfeo.

Sunako salió a los minutos del baño con un camisón blanco que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas – _ya se quedo dormido, y así me dijo que no estaba cansado_ – pensó antes de entrar a la cama – **hoy me he divertido mucho, gracias** – le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella nunca se espero esa reacción de parte de él, kyouhei había girado y colocado encima de ella – _está despierto ¿Qué pensara hacer?_ – Pensó un "poco" preocupada, kyouhei le dio un beso en el cuello y se dejo caer sobre ella.

_- Tarado, no sabe que pesa una tonelada, el muy maldito me toma por sorpresa y ahora se duerme como si nada, pero ya verá cuando despierte._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

NEXT CHAPTER: kyouhei un pervertido de verdad, que pasara por su cabeza cuando vea a sunako en su bikini y que tal si lo hacemos sufrir un poco, solo un poco (sus hormonas lo van a matar) jejeje

RoSa NeGrA

Cambio y fuera

Merece un review…


	13. Chapter 13

Estoy un poco triste el final ya está próximo y además no he tenido muchos cometarios, pero igual continuo escribiendo, deseo terminar la historia antes de comiencen mis clases porque si no la tendré en espera por mucho tiempo y eso no me gustaría. Espero terminarla en unos tres capítulos más.

Como siempre haciendo recordar que los personajes de yamato nadeshiko le pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa.

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyouhei sintió algo muy blando debajo suyo que hacía que se sintiera tranquilo, pero a la vez preocupado _- la cama era así de suave -_ penso posando su mano en suave "colchón".

**- Sino sacas tu mano inmediatamente de busto, te la corto - **Kyouhei se levanto sobresaltado, debajo suyo estaba Sunako **- criatura brillante -** él vio con terror como se levantaba rodeada de una aura oscura **- eres hombre muerto - **le dijo tirándolo a la cama y colocándose encima de él para tratar de estrangularlo **- después de casi asfixiarme casi toda la noche te atreves a tocarme, esto será lo último que hagas en tu vida.**

**- Oye... es... espera -** la empujo, pero ella no sé iba a quedar tranquila** - no lo hice apropósito, no me acuerdo de nada.**

**- Eso te pasa por tomar tanto -** dijo abalanzándose de nuevo hacia **él - no sabes la mala noche que he tenido que pasar -** se sonrojo _- olvida... olvida_ - se recriminaba.

**- No creo que te haya molestado tanto -** ella se sonrojo más - que reacción es esa.

**- En tus sueños -** dijo parándose **- me voy a bañar -** dijo cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

**- ¿Qué le pasa? -** la miro confundido O_O?

**- Dios, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?** - Sunako se sonrojo **- ¿Qué me está pasando? toda la culpa la tiene esa criatura brillante.**

_- Le habré hecho algo -_ **si le hice algo malo me mata, por qué no me acuerdo -** estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación - nunca más vuelvo a tomar así.

**- ¿Cómo deje que pasara eso? –** Sunako se hundió en el agua **– yo me lo busque, no debí besarlo cuando estaba dormido – **estaba tan sonrojada que estaba a punto de hacer hervir el **agua – nunca me habían besado el cuello y luego yo… ahí que vergüenza.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Hace unas horas ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- No puedo dormir_ – pensó tratando de empujarlo _– ahora tengo más calor y no es por el clima – _Kyouhei se movió en sueños haciendo que ella se sobresaltara _– relájate… relájate._

**- Sunako –** dijo en sueños.

_- Eh! –_ Se sorprendió _– está soñando conmigo_ – se sonrojo. Kyouhei busco sus labios y los beso, la había tomado desprevenida, pero recibió el beso gustosa (quien no OwO) cada momento el beso se intensificaba mas _– debo detenerlo, esta tomado y esto está mal – _volteo su rostro para que se detuviera, pero él no se iba a contentar, así que empezó a besar su cuello con una delicadeza que sorprendió a Sunako, ella suspiro _– esto está mal –_ **Sunako no me dejes… tú no –** dijo dejando de besarla y abrazándola fuertemente. Sunako nunca se imagino que en circunstancias como estas conocería el lado vulnerable de Kyouhei, así que ya no lo separo de ella en cambio lo abrazó con mucha ternura.

**- Estoy aquí contigo, Kyouhei –** diciendo eso él se quedo más tranquilo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Todavía siento sus labios sobre mi piel – **se sonrojo **– me encantaría volver a sentirlos - **dijo mirándose en el espejo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Toc… toc…

Kyouhei abrió la puerta percatándose que sus amigos se encontraban listos para ir a la playa. Todos lo vieron con cara de sorprendidos **– o –¡!** Kyouhei no entendió su reacción hasta que se dio cuenta que solo estaba en bóxer.

**- Kyouhei… los esperamos abajo para irnos a la playa** – dijo takenaga empujando a los demás para que no hicieran comentarios innecesarios.

**- No puedo creer que Kyouhei-kun y Sunako-chan tengan ese tipo de relación – **Kyouhei escucho ese comentario todo avergonzado, ahora entendía el asombro de sus amigos.

**- Tarados… -** todos voltearon – **no hemos hecho nada** – dijo cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – dijo Sunako saliendo del baño solo con una toalla.

**- Nada, será mejor que te pongas tu ropa de baño, yo me voy a la ducha –** Sunako lo miro extrañada – ¿Por qué esta avergonzado?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Chicos ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –** dijo ranmaru haciendo que Kyouhei se avergonzará.

**- Ummm… Kyouhei se tardo en el baño –** dijo Sunako acercándose a noi **– noi-chan por qué Kyouhei esta tan azorado –** pregunto inocentemente Sunako, noi la miro asombrada _- entonces no han hecho nada._

**- Nada, deben ser cosas de chicos –** dijo para tranquilizarla.

**- Vamos a nadar – **dijo Kyouhei antes de dejar las cosas sobre la arena y entrar corriendo al mar.

**- Parece un niño –** dijo Sunako acomodando las cosas que Kyouhei había dejado tirado.

**- Que más puedes pedirles a Kyouhei y a los demás si son las últimas vacaciones que pasaran juntos –** dijo noi, viendo que los otros tres chicos hacían lo mismo que Kyouhei.

**- Hay que aprovechar al máximo estos días –** dijo tamao **– después estaremos tan ocupados que no tendremos tiempo para compartir.**

**- Tienes razón – **dijo Sunako mirando con cariño a Kyouhei **– puede que nos separemos por un tiempo, pero en un futuro no muy lejano nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo aseguro.**

**- Nosotras también vayamos a nadar – **dijo noi sacándose su vestido **– me costó mucho encontrar la ropa de baño perfecta – **unos tipos cerca de ahí comenzaron a hacerle piropos, pero no esperaron que takenaga "nada" (nótese el sarcasmo) celoso se acercará, la besara y se la llevara.

**- Parece que takenaga-kun esta celoso –** dijo tamao sacándose la ropa, quedando en un diminuto vestido turquesa. Uno de los tipos del grupo se acerco a ella.

**- Hola preciosa, te gustaría pasear conmigo –** Sunako vio como un torbellino llegaba hasta tamao y la tomaba de la cintura.

**- Búscate otra –** le dijo ranmaru al tipejo **– ella es mía –** tamao se sonrojo **– princesa vamos a nadar con los demás –** dijo sacándola de ahí.

_- Primera vez que veo a ranmaru así_ – pensó sunako acomodando las cosas.

**- Buenos días sunako-san –** dijo una mujer rubia cerca de sunako.

**- Tsuki –** dijo sorprendida - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- No te imaginas porque –** le dijo sentándose a su costado.

**- Estas aquí con Takeshi** – dijo mirando con cuidado a ver si él estaba cerca de ese lugar.

**- Él no está aquí –** le dijo dándose cuenta de lo que hacia sunako **– él no ha venido conmigo, pero también esta en esta playa –** sunako la miro asombrada **– él quiere llevarte a un lugar en el cual nadie lo pueda detener en lograr su cometido, por eso he venido a advertirte, por favor ten mucho cuidado –** le dijo parándose **– me voy porque pueden darse cuenta de mi presencia y decírselo a Takeshi, eso sí que sería peligroso para mí y para ti.**

**- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No tenía porque avisarme.**

**- No lo hago por ti –** le dijo con un tono de voz lleno de rencor – **lo hago por él, para que no haga una tontería –**_ y para que yo no cometa una también._

**- Gracias, aunque no lo hagas por mí, me hubiera gustado mantener nuestra amistad**.

**- Las circunstancias no se dieron, solo nos queda lamentarnos **– dijo alejándose, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de kyouhei.

**- Sunako, ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? –** le dijo agachándose para verla directamente.

**- Hablando con una vieja amiga** – dijo señalando a tsuki, ella la miro sorprendida, pero ya se va porque la están esperando.

**- Ah! Hola** – _amiga_ – pensó sorprendido.

**- Nos vemos luego sunako-san y tenga en consideración todo lo que le he dicho –** le dijo retomando su camino.

**- Claro –** le dijo para que pudiera irse rápido y que no sea descubierta por Takeshi.

**- Hasta luego joven –** dijo marchándose rápidamente.

**- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? –** le dijo extrañado.

**- Te lo contare después, para que venias –** le dijo divertida.

**- Vamos a nadar, para eso hemos venido –** le dijo con cara de niño bueno (el muy pervertido quiere verla en ropa de baño)

**- Está bien, eres muy desesperante –** dijo parándose y sacándose el vestido que traía, había decidido ponerse el bikini. Su piel blanca resaltaba bellamente con la luz del sol y un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en su rostro **- ¿Por qué estas tan animado?**

**- Porque estoy con todos ustedes – **dijo pasando su brazo por su cintura y mirando con cara de asesino a unos chicos que miraban con cara de pervertidos a sunako.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? –** le pregunto avergonzada.

**- Alejando a todos esos malditos de ti –** sunako volteo a donde miraba kyouhei y sorprendió de ver a unos tipos viéndola como su próxima presa (que se creen, animales o que, bien hecho kyouhei con tu cara de "te enterrare ocho metros bajo tierra si la sigues mirando).

_- Es mi imaginación o esta celoso, no; solo debe ser mi imaginación, está haciendo todo esto porque nos tienen vigilados_ – se recrimino por pensar que kyouhei estaba preocupado por ella.

**- Vamos a divertirnos –** dijo cargándola y llevándola al mar.

**- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –** dijo forcejeando un poco.

**- Nada, solo quería que te refrescaras –** dijo antes de arrojarla al agua – _maldito_ – pensó debajo del agua **– oye… sal… no juegues así** – sunako lo cogió del pie y lo hundió con ella.

**- Te lo mereces por tratarme de esa manera –** dijo saliendo al fin del agua, kyouhei también salió y comenzaron una guerra.

**- Ese par sabe como divertirse solos –** dijo ranmaru a los demás **– tamao-chan quieres que te invite algo –** dijo abrazándola y llevándosela a las cabañas.

**- Noi-chi vamos al mirador –** dijo sonrojado takenaga.

**- Yuki-kun vamos a los juegos –** dijo señalando una cabaña llena de juegos de videos y diversas maquinas **– podrás ganarme alguno –** dije señalando una maquina llena de peluches.

**- Claro** – dijo cogiéndola de la mano – **vamos hay que apurarnos.**

Sunako y kyouhei estaban tan concentrados en su propia "diversión" que no se percataron de que los habían dejados solos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Cuidado –** una pelota de futbol se acercaba rápidamente a sunako, kyouhei se coloco delante de ella y la abrazo protectoramente. Por la fuerza ambos se hundieron en el agua, cuando salieron kyouhei sentía que algo había pasado, ya que sunako lo soltaba.

**- ¿Estás bien? –** dijo medio confundido.

**- No te muevas –** dijo apretándose más a él **– he tenido un accidente con mi ropa de baño – **cuando ella dijo eso él no entendió totalmente hasta que vio la parte superior del bikini de sunako flotando en el agua – _Dios, en que me he metido –_ ahora que sabía lo que había ocurrido era consciente de la suavidad de la piel de sunako rosando con la suya.

**- Y ahora que hacemos –** dijo todo rojo.

**- Mira si no hay nadie cerca –** dijo igual de roja.

**- Hay solo unas chicas –** dijo abrazándola mas fuerte. Se podía escuchar "que envidia", "me gustaría estar en su lugar", "quisiera que me abrazara así", etc.

**- Esperemos a que estén un poco más lejos** – sunako levanto la mirada y se percato que kyouhei miraba avergonzado hacia otro lado, pero también se percato que las manos de kyouhei estaban en su cintura – _¿Qué es esa sensación tan extraña? Es como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo_ – lo miro preocupada – _él sentirá lo mismo._

_- Por favor que esto se termine, porque no se qué sería capaz de hacer -_ **Ya están lejos –** al escuchar eso ella lo empujo y se volteo rápidamente para colocarse su ropa de baño.

Kyouhei pudo ver la blanca piel de sunako solo por un instante – se sentirá igual de suave a como se ve _- ¿Qué estas pensando takano kyouhei?_ – Le recrimino su conciencia – _estoy loco, como puedo escuchar voces en mi cabeza_ – no estás loco, solo que nunca prestaste atención a mis consejos - _conciencia, tonterías._

**- Nadie debe enterarse –** le dijo ella cuando termino de acomodarse el bikini, haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

**- Claro –** dijo todo rojo _– Dios, ni loco se deben enterar de lo que paso_ – **será mejor que salgamos, no querrás otro accidente –** ella lo miraba con odio y él solo se reía.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ambos se sentaron bajo la sombrilla, todavía estaban avergonzados por lo que había ocurrido, en especial sunako _– habrá visto algo, que vergüenza –_ pensó abrazándose a sí misma _– espero que no, pero y si vio qué habrá pensado._

_- Esta muy callada, tendrá vergüenza de lo que paso; tengo que hacer que se olvide de todo._

**- ¿Adónde habrán ido los demás? –** dijo mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

**- El celoso de ranmaru debe haber llevado a tamao-chan lejos de aquí para alejarla de los pervertidos, yuki-kun y machiko-chan deben haber ido a jugar por ahí y takenaga y noi-chan deben haber buscado un lugar más romántico –** kyouhei la miro sorprendido.

**- ¿Cómo llegaste a esas respuestas? **

**- Conociéndolos por tanto tiempo –** dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

**- Y tú qué quieres hacer –** ella lo miro confundida **- ¿Qué? Es solo que no vamos a estar todo el día aquí o en el hotel, podemos ir a conocer la ciudad –** ella sonrió ante el comentario.

**- No es mala idea, además ya no quiero estar más en el agua –** dijo toda sonrojada, kyouhei trato de no reír, pero era inútil; ella lo miro con rencor.

**- Ya… olvídate… de lo que ocurrió, yo no diré nada, tú no dirás nada y así nadie se enterara, al final será solo un recuerdo.**

**- Eso lo dices porque a ti no te ocurrió –** le dijo enojada.

**- Eso ya lo sé –** dijo suspirando **– pero hay que olvidarnos de todo –** _aunque yo no creo poder hacerlo._

**- No creo poder hacerlo –** dijo sonrojada **– y tú –** le sorprendió la pregunta.

**- Pues… yo… -** ella lo miro sonrojado **– creo que sí.**

**- Chicos ya salieron del agua –** dijo noi llegando con takenaga **– pensamos que estarían más tiempo.**

**- Chicos miren lo que me gano yuki-kun – **dijo machiko con oso que apenas y podía coger.

**- ¿Qué tal si regresamos al hotel? –** dijo llegando ranmaru con tamao **– estoy muerto.**

**- Si –** dijeron todos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Sunako quieres ir a algún lugar –** dijo tirándose a la cama.

**- No, estoy cansada –** dijo sentándose en la cama también **– creo que ya es suficiente actividad por un día.**

**- Si tienes razón, me duele hasta los músculos que no conozco –** ella rio **– que están gracioso –** dijo haciendo un puchero.

**- Tú –** dijo recostándose en la cama – **crees que podamos ir a la feria mañana –** le consulto sunako a kyouhei.

**- Claro –** dijo sonriendo abiertamente – **me iré a bañar –** dijo levantándose de la cama **- pedimos servicio al cuarto, no quiero bajar.**

**- Sí, yo tampoco –** dijo acercándose al teléfono.

**- Entonces me voy a apurar –** dijo entrando al baño.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **La comida ya llego, apúrate que yo también quiero bañarme –** dijo tocando la puerta.

**- Ya termine –** dijo saliendo solo con el pantalón de piyama **– el baño es todo tuyo – **dijo haciéndose a un lado.

- **Gra… gracias –** dijo sonrojada.

_- ¿Qué le pasa? –_ Pensó antes de acercarse a la comida –_ esperare a que ella salga para comer juntos –_ **apúrate para que podamos cenar juntos.**

**- Si, no me tardo mucho – **al cabo de unos minutos salió con una camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla **– pensé que no me esperarías.**

**- Para nada –** dijo acomodándose en la cama **– vamos a cenar.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Después de terminar llamaron para que retiraran los servicios, ahora que estaban solos no sabían cómo entablar conversación.

- **Kyouhei** – él le prestó atención – **gracias** – la miro confundido – **por estas fantásticas vacaciones y en especial por todo lo que has hecho hasta este momento para hacer creer a mi familia que somos novios – **él se sonrojo, iba a hablar pero ella no se lo permitió **– pero creo que ya no debemos seguir con esto.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

RoSa NeGrA se despide… se merece un review.

Cambio y fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos se sorprenderán por encontrar un nuevo capítulo, pues solo me queda una semana de libertad y después no sé si pueda subir los últimos capítulos regularmente así que como ya termine este porque no subirlo, para no dejarlos con la expectativa. Gracias por sus review (espero recibir mas OwO) gracias también por haber seguido está loca historia que paso por mi mente retorcida… rueguen al igual que yo que en dos días termine el siguiente y lo pueda subir (me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para escribir la ultima parte, no tengo muchas ideas HELP ME T_T)

Como siempre haciéndoles saber que the wallflower (yamato nadeshiko shichi henge, perfect girl evolution, yamanade, como ustedes lo quieran llamar) le pertenece a Tomoko Hayakawa yo solo me divierto escribiendo lo que me pasa por la mente.

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Kyouhei **– él le prestó atención – **gracias** – la miro confundido **– por estas fantásticas vacaciones y en especial por todo lo que has hecho hasta este momento para hacer creer a mi familia que somos novios –** él se sonrojo, iba a hablar pero ella no se lo permitió **– pero creo que ya no debemos seguir con esto –** la miro sorprendido **– no ahora que hable con tsuki, Takeshi no me dejara tranquila y podría lastimarte –** contenía las lagrimas **– por favor acabemos con esto, no quiero… - **ya no pudo decir nada más ya que kyouhei la había callado con un beso.

**- Ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme solo –** ella lo abrazo **- ¿Quién es esa tal tsuki? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que quieras terminar con esto?**

**- Ella era mi amiga y durante años estuvo enamorada de Takeshi, pero él nunca sería capaz de corresponderle –** dijo recordando su pasado **– tuvimos una discusión cuando se entero que mi familia que me casara con él, yo trate de convencerla que no quería, pero nunca me lo permitió –** todo lo que había sufrido por la ambición de su familia **– ahora viene y me dice que está aquí con Takeshi –** kyouhei estaba furioso **– nunca me dejara tranquila, por eso creo que será mejor que me vaya lejos.**

**- Ni loco dejare que te vayas –** lo miro confundida** – no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, si es necesario te lo pediré de rodillas, no te vayas, no les des el gusto de verte derrotada – **sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas **– mírame, no te alejes de mi – **fue lo último que dijo.

Acaricio los labios de sunako con una suavidad que nunca imagino tener, le pidió permiso con los ojos y la beso, al principio fue delicado y suave, querían sentirse el uno al otro, kyouhei ya no pudo resistirlo más e intensifico el beso, quería que con este beso se transmitieran sus sentimientos, que la amaba que no podía vivir sin ella; las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control, ahora sunako se encontraba recostada en el suave colchón y él estaba sobre ella sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos y piernas, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta del elemento vital (mejor conocido como aire, pero es una mezcla que mas da XD)

_- ¿Por qué hace todo esto? Me confunde, no sé qué pensar, decir ni hacer –_ estaba más que sonroja.

**- No te vayas** – dijo volviéndola a besar, sus labios se habían vuelto su obsesión, pero ya no quería conformarme solo con ellos, así que sorprendiendo a sunako comenzó a besar su cuello. Sunako nunca espero que eso ocurriera, había pensado que nunca más sentiría los labios de kyouhei sobre su piel, pero otra cosa más la dejo fuera de lugar y fue sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo acariciando todo lo que tenía su alcance.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella se molestara, pero ya no puedo soportarlo_ – volvió a besar su cuello.

Sunako también quería hacerle sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, coloco sus manos detrás de su ello y con delicadas caricias hacia que kyouhei suspirara entre cada beso, poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta situarlas en su amplia espalda, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Kyouhei hizo algo que en su vida pensó hacer, él había dado un pequeño mordisco en su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un gemido que sonaba como su nombre, kyouhei se detuvo, eso lo había sorprendido, nunca en sus años de adolescente con hormonas alborotadas se había dejado llevar hasta llegar a eso, es mas pensó que nunca en su vida haría algo así con una chica y mucho menos con sunako.

**- Yo… -** no sabía que decirle, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama con su cabello esparcido sobre ella y el estaba apoyado en sus rodillas **– no… quiero –** _¿Qué estoy tratando de decir?_ – sunako se había aburrido de esperar que algo coherente saliera de los labios de kyouhei, así que decidió hacer algo más interesante, lo abrazo e hizo que ambos se recostaran de nuevo sobre la cama, kyouhei estaba sorprendido pero contento _– ella siente lo mismo que yo, sino ya me hubiera detenido._

Otra vez volvieron a besarse, nada ni nadie romper ese momento (solo esta linda escritora que todavía no está lista para escribir este tipo de escenas, así que alguien tendrá de interrumpir SORRY T_T), la puerta sonó haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

**- Chicos están ahí –** yuki y los demás se habían preocupado al no verlos a la hora de la cena.

Kyouhei abrió la puerta furioso - **¿Qué pasa? –** yuki lo veía con ojos llorosos.

**- Estábamos preocupados** – dijo nervioso **– vimos unos hombres extraños merodeando por el hotel y pensamos que le había pasado algo a sunako-chan –** sunako al escuchar eso se preocupo **– será mejor que se queden aquí hasta mañana, parece que vamos a tener que acortar nuestros días en esta ciudad.**

**- Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana –** dijo cerrando la puerta – **crees que son personas mandadas por Takeshi – l**e pregunto a sunako que se veía preocupada.

**- Sí, me lo imaginaba, como dijo tsuki él querrá llevar… -** pero se detuvo para que kyouhei no se enterara de los planes de Takeshi.

Kyouhei quería que ella terminara su frase – **termínala, que quiere hacer, dímelo –** ella volteo la mirada **– por favor tengo que saberlo – **dijo suplicándole, olvidándose completamente de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos.

**- Querrá llevarme con él fuera del país para obligarme a casarme con él –** termino mirándolo directamente **– por eso yo debo irme.**

**- Y crees que él se detendrá solo porque te vas de viaje –** dijo furioso **– claro que no, te buscara y hará lo que se dé en gana, pero no se lo permitiré – **estaba a punto de salir cuando sunako lo detuvo.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –** dijo sujetándolo del brazo.

**- Qué crees, voy a buscarlo.**

**- Estás loco, encontraremos otra forma de detenerlo –** dijo sujetándolo más fuerte.

**- No entiendes que te quiere hacer daño –** ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas _– no me mires de esa manera –_ suspiro **– está bien, no lo buscare, pero a partir de ahora no deberás estar sola, me entiendes –** ella asintió** – será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar – **ella ya más tranquila soltó su brazo, al verlo directamente se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que los interrumpiera yuki.

**- Que descanses –** le dijo dándole un beso en la frente – _yuki de esta no te salvas_ **– olvídate de todo, yo estoy contigo.**

**- Gracias –** dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A la mañana siguiente sunako se despertó sola en el cuarto _- ¿Dónde está? Habrá ido a buscarlo –_ salió al pasillo.

**- Sunako-chan –** dijo noi detrás de ella **– estas buscando a kyouhei –** ella asintió **– está abajo con los demás, nos dijo que no te dejáramos sola –** dijo haciéndola entrar al cuarto **– dime que paso para que kyouhei esté actuando así.**

**- Está preocupado – **dijo sentándose en la cama **– cree que Takeshi quiere hacerme daño –** suspiro **– noi-chan quiero contarte algo –** dijo sonrojada.

**- Claro, puedes contarme lo que sea.**

**- Ayer kyouhei y yo… -** _que nervios_ – **nos besamos, pero… que pena** – noi sonreía, nunca antes había visto a sunako tan nerviosa – **estábamos haciendo algo que nunca antes habíamos hecho, si yuki no llegaba no sé hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado.**

**- Me estás diciendo que… que romántico, ahora sabes que él te quiere.**

**- Pero no me lo ha dicho.**

**- Es un tonto, antes de cualquier cosa debió decirte como se sentía, ya va ver cuando lo vea, me tiene que explicar muchas cosas.**

**- Noi-chan preferiría que quedara entre nosotras.**

**- Está bien será nuestro secreto, pero tienes que decirle lo que sientes, no debes esperar –** dijo soñadoramente.

**- Tienes razón, se lo diré en la feria –** dijo mas emocionada **– pero y si me dice que no, no podría soportarlo.**

**- Nada que ver, se nota que te quiere demasiado como para hacerte daño, confía en mí –** le dijo emocionada **– veras que todo saldrá bien.**

**- Me cambiare para ir a desayunar –** dijo entrando al baño.

**- Yo te espero aquí –** _kyouhei está preocupado por sunako-chan, de verdad ese tal Takeshi le podría hacer algo malo._

- **¿Dónde está sunako? –** pregunto kyouhei entrando al cuarto.

**- Está en el baño –** dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

_- Sunako le habrá dicho algo de lo que paso ayer – _pensó todo rojo.

**- Kyouhei-kun –** se le **acerco – creo que ya debes decirle a sunako-chan lo que sientes, con tus acciones la confundes más –** kyouhei se sorprendió **– tú sabes que ella no sabe cómo expresarse, pero si tu eres el que se lo dice ella estará más tranquila, ten en consideración lo que te digo –** dijo acercándose a la puerta **– sunako-chan te espero abajo, kyouhei-kun está aquí.**

**- Si –** _espero que no le haya dicho nada a kyouhei_ – **vamos a desayunar –** _debo actuar como si ayer no hubiera ocurrido nada _**– hoy quiero ir a conocer la ciudad, noi-chan dijo que es muy bonita.**

_- Esta evitando conversar de lo que ocurrió ayer, se lo agradezco porque yo no sé cómo comportarme, me da mucha vergüenza nunca me había dejado llevar por mis emociones y estuve a punto de hacer algo de donde no hay vuelta atrás y la que saldría perjudicada de todo esto sería sunako –_ **vamos los demás nos están esperando abajo.**

**- Claro –** dijo cogiéndolo del brazo, pero soltándolo al instante _- ¿Qué fue eso? –_ Pensó preocupada _– fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo _– se sonrojo – _será por lo que ocurrió ayer._

_- ¿Qué le ocurre? Me soltó sobresaltada, será que recordó lo que ocurrió ayer – s_e sonrojo también** – vamos o si no se preocuparan.**

**- Si – **dijo caminando detrás de él _– es que no seré capaz de olvidar de lo que ocurrió ayer._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **Estoy harto de esperar el momento indicado para actuar –** dijo Takeshi molesto mirando a unos hombres frente a él **– hoy ella estará bajo mi poder –** dijo con una sonrisa macabra **– nada me detendrá, absolutamente nada** – tsuki se encontraba tras la puerta.

**- Tengo que avisarle a sunako-san, debe tener mucho más cuidado –** dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa _– ella nunca tomara mi lugar, nunca._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Hoy iremos a almorzar a un restaurante muy conocido de la ciudad y en la noche iremos a la feria todos juntos –** era ranmaru el que hablaba en ese momento **– y al final de la noche iremos a ver los fuegos artificiales –** dijo muy contento.

**- Y ahora que haremos –** todos miraron a **kyouhei – digo no vamos a estar toda la mañana en el hotel.**

**- Que tal si vamos a la zona de juego – **dijo yuki oculto detrás de machiko, ya que sentía la mirada de ira que le mandaba kyouhei **– o podemos ir al karaoke.**

**- Me gusta más esa idea –** dijo noi cogiéndose del brazo de takenaga **– quiero volver a escuchar a takenaga-kun cantando, cantaras algo para mí –** lo miro con ojos de perrito abandonada.

**- Claro noi-chi –** dijo todo sonrojado.

**- Es un caso perdido –** le decía ranmaru a kyouhei.

**- Lo perdimos hace mucho al igual que a otro –** dijo pícaramente.

**- Lo dices por yuki –** dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

**- Ni me lo menciones y no estaba hablando de él –** dijo maliciosamente **– cuando vas a aceptar que ya perdiste la cabeza por tamao-chan –** ranmaru se sonrojo.

**- Eso a ti no te interesa –** dijo esquivando la pregunta **– y no te atrevas de decir eso otra vez, que te tragaras tus palabras.**

**- A ver pruébalo –** lo reto.

**- Ranmaru-kun vamos al karaoke –** dijo llegando tamao.

**- Claro princesa –** dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros haciendo que se sonrojara.

**- Deberías dejar tranquilos a los demás –** le dijo sunako apareciendo de la nada haciendo que se sorprendiera y diera u brinco del susto.

**- No te aparezcas así –** dijo sujetando su pecho **– uno de estos días vas a causarme un infarto.**

**- Todavía estas muy joven para que te de uno – **dijo burlándose de él **– apurémonos o nos dejaran – **dijo avanzando dejándolo solo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La mañana paso tranquila, todos se divirtieron a lo grande en la sala de karaoke, ya se pueden imaginar que noi no estuvo tranquila hasta que takenaga no le dedicara una canción, la sorpresa del día fue que ranmaru le dedico una a su "princesa" tamao y que kyouhei le dedico una a sunako, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

**- Ves que tengo razón –** le decía noi a sunako **– hasta te dedico una canción** – ambas se encontraban en el baño **– si no sintiera nada por ti no lo hubiera hecho, debes decirle lo que siente de una buena vez.**

**- No es fácil – **dijo sonrojada **– tu sabes que tengo miedo, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer daño –** noi suspiro resignada.

_- Si ella no lo hace, hare hasta lo imposible para que lo haga él –_ noi no estaría tranquila hasta que kyouhei y sunako fueran novios, es que ellos no entendían que eran la pareja perfecta.

**- Mejor nos apuramos, tenemos que ir a almorzar –** dijo saliendo rápidamente del baño para que noi no la siguiera _molestando – noi-chan puede llegar a ser muy desesperante_ (recién se da cuenta).

**- La comida es deliciosa –** dijo ranmaru **– no nos vamos a arrepentir de ir ahí –** dijo emocionado, todos lo miraban con una gotita estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas O_OU.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al igual que la mañana todo paso demasiado rápido para su gusto, sunako sabía que los demás la estaban cuidando, no la dejaban sola y eso la cansaba, era cierto que estaba en peligro, pero ella podía defenderse sola; tenia lo necesario entre sus ropas. Ella había estado alerta, había visto a varios hombre extraños merodeando por el lugar, de verdad sería capaz de secuestrarla enfrente de todas esas personas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era sus amigos, podrían salir lastimados de todo esto y eso si que no se lo perdonaría a nadie, ni mucho menos a Takeshi, él no se merecía su perdón aunque se lo rogara, ella podía llegar a ser una persona muy rencorosa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Chicos vamos a subir a ponernos algo mas cómodo para poder caminar por la feria –** dijo noi empujando a sunako y tamao a los ascensores.

**- Noi-chan no es necesario –** decía sunako.

**- Claro que si –** decía emocionada **– tienes que estar deslumbrante, tengo un presentimiento –** _hoy kyouhei te dirá todo lo que siente por ti._

_- Yo creo que es innecesario –_ pensó resignada sunako, nadie puede decirle que no a noi-chan.

**- Nos vemos en el hall –** dijo entrando a su cuarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **Será conveniente que le diga lo que siento –** se preguntaba sunako **– puede que él me corresponda, pero y si no, tengo miedo –** dijo abrazándose a sí misma **– extraño tanto a mis amigos, ellos siempre me entendían –** se acerco a la ventana _– hiroshi-kun, josephine, George, akira-kun ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? – _se pregunto entrando al baño.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **Es bueno tener unas vacaciones no es así George – **dijo josephine recostada en una cama de spa **– hace años que no me sentía tan bien, sunako-chan nos cuida mucho, pero también necesitaba un descanso.**

**- Así es – **dijo George **– pero hiroshi-kun todavía está deprimido.**

**- Así estará hasta que sunako-chan regrese –** se podía ver a hiroshi-kun en una esquina de la habitación.

**- Ustedes no entienden que esas criaturas brillantes nos quieren alejar de sunako-chan -** decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- Eso no es verdad –** le decía **akira – ellos la están apoyando, nosotros no teníamos posibilidades, pero ellos si las tienen y pueden ayudar a sunako-chan, así que aprovecha las vacaciones –** le decía mientras que descansaba en una cama igual que josephine y George.

**- Son unos malos amigos, te extraño tanto sunako-chan – **dijo haciendo melodrama (pobre hiroshi-kun, estaba preocupada porque estos lindos personajes ya no estaban saliendo en el fic, así que les hice un huequito jejeje)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **Kyouhei tenemos que hablar seriamente –** todos se preocuparon al escuchar eso de parte de takenaga **– te voy a preguntar algo y tú me tienes que responder con la verdad, ya estoy cansado de tus estupideces –** kyouhei contenía su **rabia – con ella haces sufrir sin darte cuenta a sunako-chan.**

**- Dime de una vez que el lo que me quieres preguntar –** dijo enojado.

**- Sientes algo por sunako-chan –** kyouhei se sorprendió, pero ya sospechaba que era una pregunta parecida a esa.

Sunako que ya había terminado de cambiarse había bajado sola – _no es necesario que las esté esperando, además los chicos están esperando en el hall_ – en ese momento ella escucho la pregunta que takenaga le había formulado a kyouhei - _¿Cuál será su respuesta?_

**- Yo no siento "algo" por sunako – **sunako sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – _tú no_ – pensó antes de salir de ese salón olvidándose que no podía estar sola – **no es simplemente algo, estoy totalmente enamorado de ella –** dijo decidido, ya estaba cansado de sus miedo.

- **Sunako-chan a dónde vas, no puedes andar sola –** dijo noi, pero sunako no se detuvo, kyouhei vio sorprendido como ella salía del corriendo del hotel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Hola sunako-chan –** dijeron de entre las sombras.

**- Tú –** dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escapaban.

**- Que tal di damos un paseo –** unos hombre salieron de las sombras y cogieron desprevenida a sunako colocándole una droga especial para dormir – **no la pasaremos muy bien –** fue lo último que escucho antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Kyouhei salió tras de ella, que habría ocurrido para que sunako saliera sin que nadie la esperara, se suponía que todos se reunirían en el hall para salir hacia la feria, pero había salido mal y tenía que descubrirlo; pero lo único que pudo ver fue un auto negro saliendo a toda velocidad sin que nada lo detuviera y lo que lo lleno de ira fue ver a Takeshi dentro de él – **nos vemos** – fue lo que pudo entender.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

HELP ME: necesito ideas para el final de Takeshi (estaba pensando e matarlo, pero no lo sé, quien sabe) sugerencias: todas son aceptadas.

THANKS

MERECE UN REVIEW

RoSa NeGrA

Cambio y fuera


	15. Chapter 15

Dios y yo que me había puesto la meta de terminar en dos días, al paso que va puede y que lo termine hoy, la inspiración esta al 100%. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo tanto en un día, hasta ya estoy por terminar el último.

Espero recibir varios Review, ya que me reventado las neuronas escribiendo todo esto, espero que un futuro no muy lejanos los sorprenda con otra historia… gracias de verdad por seguir esta linda y a veces cursi historia.

Como siempre haciéndoles saber que the wallflower (yamato nadeshiko shichi henge, perfect girl evolution, yamanade, como ustedes lo quieran llamar) le pertenece a Tomoko Hayakawa yo solo me divierto escribiendo lo que me pasa por la mente.

**Blablá** = diálogos

_Blablá_ = pensamientos

Blablá = narración

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Sientes algo por sunako-chan –** kyouhei se sorprendió, pero ya sospechaba que era una pregunta parecida a esa.

Sunako que ya había terminado de cambiarse había bajado sola – _no es necesario que las esté esperando, además los chicos están esperando en el hall_ – en ese momento ella escucho la pregunta que takenaga le había formulado a kyouhei - _¿Cuál será su respuesta?_

**- Yo no siento "algo" por sunako – **sunako sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – _tú no_ – pensó antes de salir de ese salón olvidándose que no podía estar sola – **no es simplemente algo, estoy totalmente enamorado de ella –** dijo decidido, ya estaba cansado de sus miedo.

- **Sunako-chan a dónde vas, no puedes andar sola –** dijo noi, pero sunako no se detuvo, kyouhei vio sorprendido como ella salía del corriendo del hotel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Hola sunako-chan –** dijeron de entre las sombras.

**- Tú –** dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escapaban.

**- Que tal di damos un paseo –** unos hombre salieron de las sombras y cogieron desprevenida a sunako colocándole una droga especial para dormir – **no la pasaremos muy bien –** fue lo último que escucho antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Kyouhei salió tras de ella, que habría ocurrido para que sunako saliera sin que nadie la esperara, se suponía que todos se reunirían en el hall para salir hacia la feria, pero había salido mal y tenía que descubrirlo; pero lo único que pudo ver fue un auto negro saliendo a toda velocidad sin que nada lo detuviera y lo que lo lleno de ira fue ver a Takeshi dentro de él – **nos vemos** – fue lo que pudo entender.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_- Yo no siento algo por sunako, odio a las chicas feas, las chicas feas deben desaparecer –_ sunako se despertó sobresaltada recordando todas sus experiencias dolorosas **– tú no, ¿por qué? –** Trataba de contener las lagrimas **– sabía que no debía hacerme ilusiones con él, era mucho pedir que me considerara su amiga, que ilusa fui –** se recrimino.

**- Porque nadie te va a querer –** sunako volteo sorprendida **– que bueno que ya despertaste, así será más divertido –** dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**- ¿A dónde me has traído? –** Dijo mirando que ese dormitorio no lo conocía **– cuando mi familia se entere estarás en problemas.**

**- Es mi casa de playa y no me preocupa para nada lo que tu familia intente hacer, tengo todo planeado, para cuando nos encuentren ya no podrán hacer nada –** dijo acercándose a ella, lo miro con odio contenido **– cambia de cara, te ves más fea así jejeje –** rio horriblemente **- no te preocupes, todavía no te voy a hacer nada -** _todavía_ – pensó asustada **– iré a pedir que te traigan la cena –** dijo saliendo.

**- Espera –** él volteo **– no puedes tenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.**

**- Eso ya lo hice –** dijo volviendo a sonreír **– de esta casa nadie sale ni entra sin mi permiso, así que no esperes que tu príncipe azul venga a rescatarte. Nadie conoce este lugar –** _si hay una persona que lo conoce_ – pensó sunako **- y si lo encontraran está muy bien vigilado – **dijo saliendo del cuarto.

**- No espero que él venga a buscarme, por qué tendría que hacerlo –** estaba a punto de volver a llorar **– él no me quiere, fui una tonta en creer que él sentía lo mismo que yo, que idiota fui, nunca debía hacerme ilusiones – **Takeshi se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando lo que decía sunako, estaba contento por eso, aprovecharía el sufrimiento de ella para lograr lo que tenía planeado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sunako trato de romper la luna, pero como se lo imagino era idénticas a la de la otra casa de su oba-chan (se acuerdan cuando los encerró para que hicieran cosas de enamorados, todo porque ellos le habían dicho que eran pareja, por si acaso esto ocurrió en el manga).

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Él es muy peligroso, pero yo también lo soy; tengo que idear algo –_ estaba preocupada _– ya imagino lo que piensa hacer, pero ni loca dejo que me ponga un dedo encima._

**- Sunako-chan debes comer algo antes de que salgamos de viaje –** dijo Takeshi entrando al cuarto **– nos iremos lejos de aquí y nadie podrá detener mis planes – **dijo poniendo la fuente en la mesa.

**- No deseo nada –** dijo alejándose de él, ya que se había acercado mucho a ella y eso la molestaba.

**- Tranquila, sunako-chan no voy a hacerte nada malo –** sunako se asusto al escuchar eso, pero no se lo demostraría _– él muy maldito tiene planeado aprovecharse de mi __**-**_** se que él nunca te toco como se debe, con todas las oportunidades que tuvo, es un idiota –** sunako se sonrojo a recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, que hubiera pasado si yuki no les tocaba la puerta _– por qué llegaste tan lejos sino me querías –_ pensó triste sunako.

**- Él es un caballero y sabe respetarme –** dijo furiosa **– no como tú, que harías cualquier cosa por dinero.**

**- No me interesa que se el caballero de la armadura dorada. Cuando termine de hacer lo que tengo planeado, no tendrás más opción que casarte conmigo –** _se atreverá a tocarme, ni crea que se lo voy a dejar tan fácil_ –** pero como sé que no me lo permitirás, tengo un as bajo la manga – **sunako volvió a sentirse mareada, otra vez la había drogado – _no, por favor que alguien me ayude, kyouhei_ – pensó llorando.

Takeshi empezó a besar su cuello – **di mi nombre** – sunako todavía estaba despierta, pero no podía moverse – **dilo** – dijo enojado arrancándole la blusa (que mal T_T).

**- Kyouhei –** sunako no podía creer que todavía lo estuviera llamando **– ayúdame.**

**- Él no vendrá a salvarte esta vez –** sunako sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento **– nadie conoce esta casa.**

**- Estas equivocado –** Takeshi volteo asustado al escuchar esa voz.

**- ¿Cómo? –** estaba sorprendido, estaba seguro de que nadie lo detendría, pero como había llegado hasta ahí.

- **Cómo preguntas –** kyouhei estaba enojado, no furioso, como había sido capaz de atreverse a tocar a SU sunako – **muy fácil, alguien muy cercano a ti te traiciono y nos trajo aquí **– sonrió recordando cómo habían llegado ahí.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Ese maldito se la llevo –** kyouhei se derrumbo en el suelo **– maldita sea, pero por qué sunako salió del hotel.**

**- Ella estaba llorando –** dijo noi **– ella salió antes que nosotras del cuarto, pensé que sería para decirte algo importante –** kyouhei la miro sorprendido **– no me preguntes qué es porque no te lo voy a decir.**

**- Ella estaba llorando porque escucho la conversación que tenias con tus amigos –** kyouhei volteo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz.

**- Tú –** dijo enojado **- ¿Dónde se la ha llevado? –** dijo agarrándola por los hombros

**- Llegue demasiado tarde –** dijo sin responder a la pregunta que le formulo kyouhei **- Takeshi quiere aprovecharse de ella para que no tenga opciones –** tsuki estaba enojada **– él no me escucha y no sé qué hacer, va a hacer una tontería.**

**- Si no quieres que nada malo le pase será mejor que nos ayudes a encontrar a sunako –** dijo furioso - _si él le pone un solo dedo encima lo mato._

**- No puedo traicionarlo de esa manera… yo lo… quiero –** dijo llorando.

**- Pero vas a permitir que otra persona sufra por tu egoísmo** – ella se sorprendió – **no solo sunako va a sufrir si no yo también.**

**- Está bien –** dijo secando sus lagrimas **– los voy a ayudar, pero harán todo lo que yo les diga –** todos asintieron **– pero primero debo hacer una llamada urgente, necesitaremos más ayuda.**

**- Claro – **dijo takenaga pasándole su celular **– hazlo en el carro, así ganaremos tiempo.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- **Nos, no has venido solo, no eres muy valiente que digamos** – todavía tenía la esperanza de poder hacerse cargo de ese problema, que era el rubio ahí presente.

**- No, los demás se están haciendo cargo de los guardias y ya hemos llamado a la policía, así que ya no tienes escapatoria, este es tu castigo por tocar a MI sunako.**

- _Suya_ – sunako se sonrojo, ella todavía estaba consciente y podía escuchar todo lo que decía kyouhei.

**- Tuya, no me hagas reír –** dijo riéndose y acercándose a la mesa que estaba al costado de la cama donde estaba sunako, ella pudo percatarse horrorizada de que Takeshi cogía un arma y estaba preparado para apuntar con ella a kyouhei.

**- Sabes –** dijo volteando, enseñándole la pistola a kyouhei **– no me caes bien, no sé que le ves a esta cosa –** dijo señalando a sunako **– no es una dama, una a la cual pueda manejara.**

**- Como a tsuki, ella era tu marioneta, no es así –** dijo kyouhei tratando de controlarse.

**- Tsuki –** dijo enojado **– ¿de dónde la conoces? –** pregunto furioso.

**- Quien crees que nos trajo hasta aquí–** dijo buscando con la mirada algo con que detener a Takeshi.

**- Ella es una idiota, ya arreglare cuentas con ella después –** acercándose a kyouhei **- pero responde ¿Qué le ves?**

**- Que veo en sunako, pues que es diferente a las demás, es única, nunca pero nunca encontrare a una persona igual que ella –** dijo mirando como sunako trataba de levantarse **– ella es todo para mí –** sunako se **sorprendió – ella es mi vida – **dijo mirándola todo sonrojado.

**- Tonterías –** dijo dándole un golpe con el arma en la cabeza, kyouhei cayó al suelo **– no eres muy fuerte como aparentas –** ahora lo apunto con el arma.

**- Estoy enamorado de ella –** dijo sonrojado **– por eso hago todo esto –** sunako se sorprendió, todavía estaba mareada, pero podía ver que lo que decía kyouhei era cierto.

**- Amor, eso no existe, nadie se enamora de nadie.**

**- Dices eso aunque tsuki está enamorada de ti.**

**- Qué, no me digas esa barbaridad, ella nunca… -** _por favor no lo hagas_ – recordó lo que ella había dicho antes de que secuestrara a sunako _– olvídate del dinero, podemos ser felices los dos, sin hacer daño a nadie –_ **ella de verdad…**

**- Hasta ahora te das cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, pero es muy tarde, ella ya no estará para ti.**

**- No me interesa, tendré lo que más deseo y te quitare lo que tú más quieres.**

**- Eso no lo creo –** dijo parándose, olvidándose del horrible dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Takeshi había disparado directamente al corazón de kyouhei, pero ambos no se habían percatado de que sunako ya estaba levantada, ella había empujado a kyouhei para que no saliera lastimado, el disparo sorprendió a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Kyouhei sintió que alguien caía al costado suyo, pero no sabía quién era, cuando todo eso había pasado pudo ver que Takeshi estaba en el suelo sangrado – _como llego esa daga ahí_ – pensó preocupado – _no, es de sunako_ - miro por todo el dormitorio y vio que sunako estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

**- Estas bien –** dijo preocupado agachándose para ver como se encontraba.

**- Estoy bien –** él se preocupo al ver sangre en el suelo **- solo fue un rozón –** dijo cubriéndose la herida que tenía en el brazo. Kyouhei inmediatamente se saco la camiseta y se la coloco.

**- No quiero que nadie te vea así –** sunako no entendía lo que le decía **– solo yo –** se sonrojo.

**- Creen que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente, que equivocados están –** dijo parándose y recogiendo el arma **– nadie me quitara lo que es mío –** kyouhei se coloco delante de sunako, no permitiría que ese la volviera a tocar, primero muerto.

**- Quieres morir –** dijo apuntándole directamente al corazón

**- No, pero si es necesario para que sunako sea feliz lejos de ti lo aceptaría gustosamente.**

**- No kyouhei, no sabría que hacer sin ti –** kyouhei la miro sorprendido **– porque eres mi vida, te amo criatura brillante – **dijo sonrojada sosteniendo su brazo.

**- Qué hermoso –** dijo con sorna **– el amor, lo peor de todas las cosas. Eso no existe, es una porquería.**

**- También piensas eso de mis sentimientos –** Takeshi volteo y vio a tsuki mirándolo con resentimiento **– mira a lo que has llegado por la ambición, tratar de separar a dos personas que se aman es lo peor, ya no te conozco. No eres el Takeshi del que me enamore – **dijo apuntándolo con un arma **– tienes razón el amor es una porquería igual que tú –** otro disparo se escucho en esa casa.

Takeshi se sorprendió, pensó que ella había disparado, pero sintió ningún dolor, kyouhei la había detenido.

**- Él no merece que te manches las manos –** dijo haciendo que soltara el **arma – yo me encargare de él –** kyouhei se acerco a Takeshi que todavía no salía de su asombro **– pagaras todo lo que has hecho – **dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa **– de esta nadie te salva -** Kyouhei ya no podía contener su ira, lo golpeo hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

- **Ya es suficiente –** dijo una mujer adulta sosteniendo su hombro **– tu tampoco debes manchar tus manos con su sangre.**

**- Obasan –** dijo sorprendida sunako.

**- Oba-san qué bueno que llego, el novio de sunako está loco –** trataba de hacerse el inocente Takeshi.

**- Cállate –** dijo enojada **– eres de lo peor, además de hacerle daño a mi sunako-chan te atreves a tratar de ponerme en contra de kyouhei-kun.**

**- No… - **no tenía escapatoria, todo su plan había sido arruinado por esa maldita mujer que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**- No puedo creer que tu ambición haya llegado hasta estos límites –** le decía la abuela de sunako a Takeshi que se encontraba golpeado **– tienes suerte de que kyouhei-kun haya detenido a esta pobre joven, sino se habría llenado sus manos de tu miserable sangre –** Takeshi escuchaba molesto el sermón de la cabeza de la familia nakahara.

**- ¿Cómo llego aquí? –** Pregunto ansioso **– nadie sabía lo que tenía planeado, solo…**

**- Si, esta pobre chica, la cual utilizaste como a una marioneta se comunico conmigo para que tratara de detenerte –** dijo furiosa **– es que no entiendes que todo en esta vida no es solo dinero.**

**- Vieja ilusa –** ella se sorprendió **– usted no sabe nada sobre mi –** dijo **furioso – el dinero lo compra todo, tendría todo absolutamente todo.**

**- Me da pena, no me da vergüenza de que seas de mi familia – **unos hombres entraron a la sala **– llévenselo, no quiero tenerlo frente a mi ni un segundo mas –** él se **sorprendió – que las autoridades se hagan cargo de él.**

**- Sunako-chan, kyouhei-kun se encuentran bien.**

**- Yo sí, pero sunako esta herida –** dijo preocupado **– por favor llame a una ambulancia –** dijo desesperado kyouhei.

**- No es para… -** sunako se desmayo en los brazos de kyouhei.

**- Sunako… despierta por favor –** dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas **– no me dejes…**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Batí record, dos capítulos en un solo día, tres en una sola semana, ay qué emoción pero a la vez que pena, se termina; espero que por hacerlo rápido no se pierda el trama de la historia, gracias por sus critica y consejos me sirvieron totalmente, si termino esta noche hoy mismo subo el ultimo capitulo…

Para los que quieren ver al padre de sunako en acción, será hasta el próximo episodio… nos leemos luego

RoSa NeGrA se despide

Cambio y fuera


	16. Chapter 16

Disculpen la demora para subir este capítulo, he tenido que hacerme algunos huecos en mis tardes para poder terminarla, por qué tuvo que empezar las clases (pero ya era hora, no me quejo).

Después de matarme el cerebro por semanas para encontrar el final perfecto creo que este fue el mejor, aunque al cursi.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus ánimos, como siempre hay que recordar que esta magnífica serie no me pertenece se de Tomoko Hayakawa, solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ella.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- La señorita está descansando** – dijo el médico para calmarlos **- perdió mucha sangre, pero sus signos vitales son estables, no hay de qué preocuparse.**

Todos menos una persona que se encontraban en esa sala de espera estaban tranquilos **– tranquilízate kyouhei –** le dijo takenaga **– ya escuchaste lo que dijo el médico, ella está bien – **dijo para calmarlo.

**- Eso ya lo sé, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que no la vea – **dijo apoyándose en la pared, se sentía mareado, pero no le importaba, sunako había vivido un dolor más fuerte que ese, él tendría que resistir. Takenaga vio que kyouhei no estaba para nada bien, todos se habían preocupado por sunako, pero kyouhei también había sido golpeado.

**- Sería mejor que te revisara el médico –** todos voltearon al escuchar esas palabras.

**- Estoy bien –** dijo tratando de respirar más pausadamente, pero no podía; todos veían horrorizados la escena, kyouhei se había desmayado delante de ellos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías tan mal? – **le recriminaba takenaga, kyouhei parecía un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre.

**- Pero ya estoy bien –** dijo haciendo un puchero.

**- Pero nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas –** dijo ranmaru entrando con yuki al cuarto.

- **Será mejor que no hagan ruido –** dijo yuki tratando de calmar los ánimos **– sunako-chan está descasando.**

Como era de esperarse kyouhei término siendo internado en el hospital, aunque solo habían sido algunos golpes, el de la cabeza había sido muy fuerte.

**- Lo bueno es que los dos ya están bien, pero es un poco preocupante que sunako-chan todavía no haya despertado –** kyouhei se deprimió un poco.

**- Es que todavía está muy cansada y está un tanto débil –** kyouhei veía la cama donde se encontraba sunako **– será mejor que te dejemos descansar a ti también para que puedas salir rápido del hospital.**

**-Nos vemos después romeo –** le dijo pícaramente ranmaru a kyouhei.

**- No le hagas caso, tú sabes que todo lo hace para molestar** – le dijo yuki para calmarlo **– descansa, vendremos mañana.**

Después de que los demás se fueran del cuarto, kyouhei se levantó y se acercó a la cama de sunako.

**- No sabes el miedo que pase al pensar que te iba a perder** – le decía acariciando su mejilla.

**- Y tú no sabes cuánto hubiera sufrido si te hubiera pasado algo malo, prefiero estar herida yo a que tú lo estés –** dijo sunako abriendo lo ojos, kyouhei se sonrojo – _y yo diciendo cursilerías_ – se recrimino.

**- Sunako, no sabes cuánto te amo –** le dijo acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas** – ya no me da miedo decírtelo, porque sé que aunque no me aceptes serás feliz porque ya nadie te hará daño – **dijo negativamente.

**- Y quien te dijo que no te acepto** – dijo haciendo un puchero que lleno de gracia a kyouhei **– no sabes lo tonta que fui al pensar que no me querías, pero cuando escuche que no te gustaba me llene de miedo y trate de huir –** dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**- Eso te pasa por escuchar las conversaciones a medias –** sunako lo miro sorprendida **– yo había dicho que no sentía algo por ti, sino que estaba enamorado, pero debes saber que soy un cobarde, aun así también me querrías –** sunako sonrió de manera angelical.

**- Ya no puedo hacer nada, estas aquí –** dijo señalando su corazón **– desde hace mucho –** ambos se sonrieron, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso que se intensificaba más, sunako coloco sus manos en el cuello de kyouhei para acercarlo más a ella, él coloco una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su espalda.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- El joven que está en el cuarto 210 es guapísimo, voy a tratar de acercarme a él, ya lo verás –** esa era la conversación de las enfermeras en ese momento.

**- Yo que tu no me acercaría a ese cuarto, la joven que está ahí da mucho miedo – **dijo sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda.

**- Pero entonces, por qué ese cuerazo comparte cuarto con ella – **dijo la otra sorprendida por su comentario.

**- Fue orden de su familia, será para alejar a los metiches jejeje **– ambas se dirigieron al cuarto muy animadas.

**- Vamos a ver como está y si necesita algo.**

**- Claro –** dijo pícaramente.

Cuando ambas enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación de kyouhei no se esperaban lo que veían, kyouhei besaba el cuello de sunako y ella soltaba pequeños suspiros. Ambas sonrojadas hicieron un ruido con sus bocas para se percataran de su presencia.

**- Buenas tardes, venimos a ver si necesitan algo –** dijo toda roja.

**- No necesitamos nada, gracias –** dijo kyouhei de mala manera, sunako estaba sonrojada, los habían encontrada haciendo "cosas".

**- Si necesitan algo nos comunican –** dijeron saliendo torpemente.

Cuando ya no había nadie kyouhei la miro de manera sexy **– en donde nos habíamos quedado –** sunako se volvió a sonrojar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Había pasado ya dos largas semanas después del inconveniente con Takeshi, sunako había salido bien físicamente del hospital, no se podía decir lo mismo de cómo se sentía emocionalmente, sunako y kyouhei se encontraban en el cuarto de este último viendo una película, los demás los habían dejado solos para que se pudieran tranquilizar, ya que sunako tenía pesadillas y no descansaba mucho y ni que decir de kyouhei que se la pasaba en vela para resguardar el sueño de su amada.

**- Sabes kyouhei –** él la miro confundido **– no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo en este momento –** dijo un poco melancólica **– si no hubieras llegado en ese instante, no sé qué hubiera pasado, tuve miedo –** dijo abrazándolo.

**- Si algo malo te hubiera pasado nunca me lo perdonaría –** dijo acariciando su cabello **– si ese maldito te hubiera tocado más de lo que ya había hecho creo que lo mataba en ese momento** – sunako lo miro sorprendida **– sus malditas manos nunca debieron tocar tu delicada piel –** dijo acariciando su mejilla **– soy muy afortunado de poder estar así contigo –** dijo sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**- Hay algo que quiero hacer** – él era todo oídos a su petición **– quiero que me hagas olvidar –** eso lo dijo más roja que un tomate.

**- Eh! No te entiendo –** dijo confundido y preocupado kyouhei.

**- Te acuerdas de aquella vez que estuvimos en el cuarto del hotel haciendo cosas indebidas –** le dijo ella pícaramente, kyouhei se sonrojo y solo asintió **– quiero que me hagas olvidar lo que trato de hacer Takeshi – **él sonrió, si ella quería él no se podría negar (quien no O/O).

**- Sabes, aquella vez no sé hasta dónde hubiéramos llegado si yuki no tocaba la puerta –** ella se sonrojo **– no sabes cuánto te amo y lo feliz que me ponen tus palabras – **dijo acercándose a ella **– te amo como un tonto.**

**- Yo también – **pero ya no pudo decir nada más porque kyouhei había atrapado sus labios, ambos querían demostrarse cuanto se quería y se deseaban, pero en especial querían olvidar los malos momentos.

Kyouhei la cogió en brazos y la recostó en su cama, había deseado eso desde la vez que la vio en ropa interior en aquel maldito cuarto de hotel, ella lo había seducido muchas veces y él había caído totalmente a sus encantos.

Mil veces se había maldecido por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle desde un principio sus sentimientos, ella había salido lastimada y muchas cosas peores, pero esa noche bajo la luna llena, sus almas unidas por el lazo rojo del destino se entregaban la una a la otra, esperaban que el futuro les tuviera algo mejor, pero si no, le harían frente a todo por su amor, porque ellos habían caído en su propia mentira.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Una semana antes de que las clases terminaran, sucedieron tantas cosas inesperadas, para todos fue difícil decidir cuál sería su futuro, ranmaru había decidido ir a estudiar a parís, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba estar con su princesa, tamao no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que haría con su vida, pero el ya había tomado una decisión crucial, esa noche frente a todos sus amigos le pediría matrimonio, si para los que se sorprendan el play boy de ranmaru de pediría matrimonio a la angelical tamao. Takenaga también había decidido estudiar en el extranjero para ser más específicos a Inglaterra, noi-chan había decidido estudiar diseño de modas y se iría a estudiar a parís. Yuki estudiaría periodismo y fotografía en estados unidos, viviría en el mismo departamento de su prometida, si prometida, hace un mes yuki le había pedido matrimonio machiko y esperarían un tiempo para casarse. Kyouhei había decidido estudiar ingeniería civil en la universidad de Tokio y pues sunako todavía no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que había decidido.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Sunako-chan –** dijo en un ronroneo **– cuando me dirás que vas a estudiar –** sunako trato de liberarse del agarre de kyouhei.

**- Te he dicho que es un secreto –** dijo rindiéndose.

Kyouhei beso su cuello, como le encantaba escuchar sus suspiros **– por cuánto tiempo me vas a tener en suspenso –** dijo volviendo a besar su cuello, sunako acariciaba delicadamente su espalda provocando que él también soltara pequeños suspiros.

**- Saca tus inmundas manos de mi hija –** ambos se soltaron sobresaltados como si hubieran estado cerca del fuego **- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –** dijo furioso, los dos se miraron asustados, mas por la vida de kyouhei que por otro motivo **– tenemos que hablar sobre tu viaje sunako –** kyouhei lo vio sorprendido.

**- Pues… yo todavía no he decidido –** dijo preocupada, su padre había llegado en el peor de lo momento y para colmo había hablado de ese supuesto viaje – _por ese motivo no le había contado nada a kyouhei._

**- Pensé que habías dicho que si –** dijo enojado – **no puedes estar cambiando de opinión cada vez que te dé la gana –** estaba furioso – _tengo que alejarte de este mocoso._

**- Hijo no hagas tanto escándalo –** entro la abuela de sunako a la sala **– hola muchachos como están – **dijo alegremente **– kyouhei-kun necesito hablar contigo –** dijo llevándoselo a otro cuarto.

**- Parece que recién te enteras –** él la vio sorprendido **– sunako decidió estudiar en estados unidos, me pidió que no te dijéramos nada porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías –** ella tomo asiento **– se que la amas y que sufrirás por tenerla lejos de ti, pero te propongo algo que de seguro no rechazaras.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Te pedí que no dijeras nada** – sunako estaba furiosa **– él todavía no lo sabía –** trataba de contener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus tristes ojos.

**- Perdóname hija, pero pensabas no decirle nada –** ella no podía creerlo, su padre había arruinado todo.

**- Tú no sabes lo que siento –** dijo saliendo del cuarto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Entonces aceptas mi propuesta –** dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

**- Claro –** dijo contento.

**- Lo único que te pido a cambio es que la hagas feliz –** dijo emocionada.

**- Claro que lo hare, ella es todo para mí –** dijo decidido.

**- Pero no le dirás nada a sunako hasta que llegue él día del viaje** – sunako-chan hago lo mejor para ti, sé que mi hijo hizo todo esto para que te alejaras de kyouhei porque según él no te merece, pero para mí es lo mejor para ti.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Dónde está sunako?** – pregunto kyouhei al no verla en el cuarto.

**- Se fue a su dormitorio –** dijo enojado.

**- Voy a buscarla –** el papá de sunako trato de detenerlo, pero su madre lo detuvo a él.

**- No te parece que ya les estás haciendo mucho daño –** dijo enojada.

**- Ella merece algo mejor –** dijo enojado.

**- Por Dios, alguien de dinero, que solo busque más dinero o de nuestra clase social, no me digas tonterías – **dijo dejándolo solo.

_- De verdad le estoy haciendo daño._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Sunako voy a pasar -** dijo detrás de la puerta.

**-De verdad lo siento –** dijo ella abrazándolo cuando entro al **cuarto – quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo que te alejaras de mi –** dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

**- Tonta, no digas esas cosas –** dijo acariciándole la espalda.

**- Por favor… perdo… -** pero él la detuvo con un beso.

**- No tienes que pedirme disculpas, sé que esto es lo mejor para ti y sabré entenderte –** dijo acariciando su cabello **– además yo nunca te abandonare.**

**- Entonces… -** estaba preocupada.

**- Ve a Estado Unidos, yo te estaré apoyando –** la beso en la frente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Pensé que kyouhei se deprimiría al enterarse que sunako se iba de viaje, pero está muy tranquilo –** le decía takenaga a yuki.

**- Sí, pero él que no está tranquilo es ranmaru** – dijo divertido – **crees que sea capaz de pedirle matrimonio a tamao-chan.**

**- Si, te lo aseguro –** dijo cogiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo en su bolsillo.

La noche fue espectacular, tamao le dijo que sí a ranmaru con lágrimas en los ojos y al fin le dijo a ranmaru que haría de su vida, también iría a estudiar a parís y una sorprendida noi-chan no podía creer lo que veía, takenaga también le había pedido matrimonio. Todos estaban felices excepto sunako que todavía estaba triste por su pronta partida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Las semanas pasando volando, los primeros en irse de viaje fueron ranmaru, tamao y yuki, todo había sido lagrimas y abrazos. Una semana después takenaga viajo a Inglaterra y noi a parís. Kyouhei seguía apoyando a sunako con respecto a su viaje.

**- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien –** le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Sunako saldría de viaje esa noche – **es la primera vez que salgo sola del país –** dijo preocupada.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte –** eso la sorprendió **– voy a meter las maletas en el carro –** dijo saliendo del cuarto de sunako.

En el aeropuerto los esperaban los padres de sunako, su abuela y la infaltable oba-chan.

**- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir sunako-chan? –** le decía abrazando, mejor dicho asfixiando a sunako.

**- Aquí tienen sus pasajes **– le dijo la abuela a kyouhei **– espero que les vaya bien –** dijo dándole un abrazo a kyouhei, todos estaban sorprendidos.

**- Si, no lo dude – **dijo dándole un beso en la frente **– muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.**

**- No entiendo nada madre –** dijo el papá de sunako enojado.

**- Yo dije que sunako iría de viaje, pero no te dije todas mis condiciones – **él se sorprendió **– yo me encargue de todos los papeles de kyouhei, para que sea aceptado en la misma universidad que sunako –** sunako estaba emocionada **– así que hoy ambos se van –** dijo emocionada **– kyouhei-kun es como el nieto que siempre quise tener.**

**- Muchas gracias por sus palabras –** dijo kyouhei volviéndola a abrazar.

**- Sunako –** ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos **– y tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego… - **se despidió de todo los presentes y sujeto fuertemente su mano **– nos espera un futuro espectacular.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- No puedo creer que ya van a regresar –** decía una oba-chan corriendo por toda la sala **– estoy tan contenta, mi sunako-chan regresa y se casará dentro de un mes.**

**- Oba-chan no deberías hacer tanto escándalo –** oba-chan volteo sorprendida, en la puerta se encontraban sunako y kyouhei con sus respectivas maletas.

**- Sunako-chan –** salió corriendo para abrazarla **– no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –** le decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

**- Pero oba-chan si nos iba a visitar todos los meses –** decía kyouhei tratando de rescatar a su novia de los brazos de su "angelical" tía.

**- Son unos ingratos, porque no me avisaron que llegaban a esta hora para que pudiera ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto –** ambos se miraron con miedo _– será porque no queríamos que hiciera este espectáculo ahí – _pensó nervioso kyouhei.

- **No queríamos molestarla tanto –** decía sunako para calmarla **– ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros.**

**- Para nada, como no apoyarlos con el loco de mi hermano molestándolos cada cinco minutos –** ambos de sonrojaron al recordar las varias ocasiones en que el padre de sunako los encontró en situaciones algo comprometedoras, habían vivido juntos durante sus cinco años de universidad en uno de los tantos departamentos de oba-chan.

**- Es que no le pareció prudente que viviéramos juntos en ese departamento.**

**- Tonterías, es solo que todavía no acepta que eres toda una mujer –** dijo haciendo sonrojar a sunako **– porque espero que hayas hecho algo en todo este tiempo kyouhei –** ahora él fue el que se sonrojo – _es que esta mujer no tiene vergüenza, no puedo creer que es familia de sunako._

**- Sabe cómo están los demás –** dijo sunako para hacer olvidar a oba-chan de esa conversación.

**- Si, takenaga-kun y noi-chan regresaron hace dos semanas y están terminando los últimos preparativos para su boda, yuki-kun todavía se encuentra en Estado Unidos pero regresara para la boda; ranmaru y tamao-chan están en Tokio en una de las conferencias de ranmaru, a si me olvidaba de que su boda será dentro de dos semanas.**

**- Ya los quiero ver –** dijo sunako emocionada **– ha pasado tanto tiempo.**

**- Ni me lo digas, ya quiero verlos y jugarles algunas bromas –** dijo muy contento kyouhei.

**- Se nota que los extrañaste –** dijo oba-chan, riendo por el comentario de kyouhei.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- Sunako-chan –** dijo noi entrando a la casa **– te extrañe un montón –** dijo abrazándola fuertemente **– tengo tantas cosas que contarte.**

**- Yo también te extrañe mucho noi-chan –** dijo tratando de separarse de ella.

**- Vamos tengo que contarte algo urgentemente –** dijo jalándola a su antigua habitación.

**- Hola kyouhei –** dijo takenaga entrando también a la sala.

**- Hola amigo –** dijo dándole un efusivo abrazo.

**- ¿Cómo estás? –** Dijo soltándose y sentándose en uno de los sillones **– he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti –** kyouhei también se sentó **– trabajas en una empresa muy reconocida de aquí.**

**- Si, se puede decir que me fue bien en los estudios – **dijo algo avergonzado.

**- Yo diría más que bien –** dijo sonriendo **– no deberías ser tan modesto.**

**- Y como van los planes para la boda –** dijo cambiando de tema.

**- Noi-chi se está encargando de todo – **dijo suspirando **– pero creo que me está ocultando algo.**

**- ¿Qué? Pero que podría ser –** dijo pensativo kyouhei.

- **Creo que se lo contara a sunako-chan –** a kyouhei se le prendió un foco.

**- ¿Quieres que se lo pregunte después?**

**- Me harías ese favor –** dijo con ojos de cordero degollado.

**- Claro – **la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

**- Chicos nos vemos a los años –** dijo entrando ranmaru a la casa seguido de una risueña tamao.

**- Buenas tardes –** dijo educadamente tamao-chan.

- **Buenas tardes –** dijeron ambos.

**- Sunako-chan y noi-chan están en el cuarto –** dijo kyouhei para tamao fuera a buscarlas.

**- Muchas gracias –** dijo entrando corriendo al pasillo.

**- ¿Qué le pasa a tamao-chan? –** le pregunto takenaga a ranmaru.

**- Puedes creer que no lo sé –** dijo ranmaru haciendo un puchero **– pero creo que se lo va a decir a sunako.**

**- Estas igual que takenaga – **dijo kyouhei **divertido – se lo preguntare después a sunako.**

**- Gracias – **dijo abrazándolo.

**- Puedes soltarme –** dijo medio enojado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Noi había empujado a sunako dentro del cuarto y se acerco a la puerta para verificar que no las habían seguido.

**- Puedo saber qué te pasa –** dijo un poco enojada.

**- Sunako-chan te voy a contar algo muy importante que no sabe takenaga-kun – **sunako se sorprendió **– estoy embarazada.**

**- Y por qué no se lo has dicho.**

**- Tengo miedo –** dijo avergonzada.

**- No digas tonterías –** dijo enojada, noi-chan se sorprendió **– conoces a takenaga, cuando se entere se pondrá muy feliz.**

**- Tienes razón –** dijo más tranquila. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una nerviosa tamao.

**- Sunako-chan, noi-chan; que gusto volver a verlas –** dijo emocionada, pero sunako se percato de que algo la preocupaba.

**- ¿Qué te ocurre? –** tamao-chan se sonrojo.

**- Necesito un concejo –** dijo nerviosa **- acabo de enterarme de que estoy embarazada y no sé como decírselo a ranmaru.**

**- No lo puedo creer – **dijo sunako recostándose en su cama **– chicas esos dos las aman como unos locos, nunca les harían daño, deben confiar un poco más en ellos –** ambas estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de sunako **– no me miren de esa manera – **ella se sonrojo **– esta es la sunako oculta detrás de la oscuridad –** dijo soltando un suspiro **– me costó mucho abrirme, pero gracias a kyouhei lo logre.**

**- Olvidémonos de los problemas por el momento, cuéntanos como le fue a ti y a kyouhei en Estados Unidos –** dijo muy emocionada noi.

**- Normal –** fue la única respuesta de sunako.

**- Sigues igual de cortante en tus respuestas –** dijo haciendo un puchero.

**- Pero no ha pasado nada interesante que contar, ya conocen como es kyouhei –** dijo dando un **suspiro – pero al convivir con el todo este tiempo me di cuenta que es muy desconfiado y super pero super celoso.**

**- Kyouhei-kun celoso –** tamao estaba sorprendida.

**- Si aunque no lo creas –** dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación **– si supieran las escenas que armo.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso –** le comentaba ranmaru a kyouhei, kyouhei le había contado las veces que amenazo (casi mato) a los admiradores de sunako.

**- Odiaba que se acercaran a ella –** _y odiaba que ella no hiciera nada para detenerlos _– **que le digieran cursilerías y le regalaran cosas** – _si supieran que las quemaba antes de que llegaran a sus manos._

**- Eres un celoso –** todos voltearon a la puerta **– eso no cambiara nunca.**

**- Yuki –** dijeron todos.

**- Hola chicos, los extrañe mucho –** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos T_T **– no saben la falta que me han hecho** (eso sonó algo raro O_o).

**- Hola yuki-kun –** dijo una voz suave detrás de él.

**- Sunako-chan –** dijo abrazándola **- sabias que kyouhei es un celoso –** sunako sonrió.

**- Si, lo sé –** dijo conteniendo la risa al ver la cara llena de ira de kyouhei.

- **No puedo creer que estemos reunidos todos aquí otra vez –** dijo ranmaru abrazando a tamao.

**- Si, como los viejos tiempos –** dijo takenaga abrazando a noi.

**- Chicos –** dijo sunako llamando la atención de todos **– tamao-chan y noi-chan tienen que decirles algo.**

Solo falto que llamaran a unas ambulancias, cuando tamao y noi le dijeron a sus respectivos prometidos que serian padres casi se les salía el alma del cuerpo o mejor dicho se desmayaron de la impresión; kyouhei se burlo de ellos durante semanas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yuki le había comentado que en un arrebato se había casado con machiko, ya que su familia no aceptaba su relación y se disculpaba por no haberlo invitado, pero que ya vería como se los retribuiría.

Dos semanas después de ese acontecimiento se realizo la boda de takenaga y noi, todo fue perfecto pero sencillo; sunako había cogido el ramo de la novia y se había sonrojado al ver la cara picara que le había puesto kyouhei.

Tres semanas después de la boda de takenaga y noi se realizo la boda de tamao y ranmaru; fue al estilo antiguo, todos invitados fueron en kimonos muy elegantes; kyouhei había alagado mas de mil veces a sunako por lo bella que estaba y ella se sonrojaba por cada comentario.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí afuera? –** le pregunto kyouhei a sunako.

**- Recordar –** fue su única respuesta.

**- Y se puede saber que estabas recordando.**

**- Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y lo que había vivido yo antes de conocerte –** dijo melancólica.

**- No entiendo por qué estas de ese ánimo –** dijo preocupado.

**- Creo que son los nervios de la boda y… -** sunako se sonrojo.

**- y… -** continuo él.

**- Hay algo que no te he contado** – dijo sonrojada.

**- Sabe que puedes contar conmigo –** le dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

**- Siempre confió en ti –** dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios **– estarás conmigo siempre.**

**- Hasta que la muerte nos separe** – pensó mejor su repuesta **– no, porque ni la muerte nos podrá separar –** ella recupero su confianza y se acerco lentamente a él y le susurro algo al oído.

**- Es verdad lo que me dices –** dijo emocionado, ella asintió **– voy a ser papá –** dijo abrazándola mas fuerte **– no sabes lo feliz que me haces –** la beso apasionadamente **– me gustaría agradecerle a algunas persona el poder tenerte aquí conmigo.**

**- A quienes – **ella estaba sorprendida por su comentario.

**- A tu familia –** ella lo miro extrañada **– porque gracias a ellos creamos toda esa mentira y pues, ambos no pudimos salir de ella** – dijo contento mirándola con amor – **gracias a esa mentira…**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dos personas que nunca pensaron encontrar el verdadero amor por sus complejos, por sus malas experiencias; habían caído en su propio juego, un juego que habían inventado para salvarse de hacer algo que no querían y no debían, pero nunca se arrepentirían de haberlo jugando porque mentir es como un juego muy planificado el cual puedes perder o ganar y ellos lo habia perdido.

Fin

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final, espero volver a encontrarnos en otra loca historia que esta pasando por mi mente, pero que por la falta de tiempo no podre escribir hasta que este de vacaciones; asi que nos leeremos luego.

Merece unos reviews finales

Cambio y fuera

RoSa NeGrA


End file.
